Time Only Numbs It
by Zlorecile
Summary: "I try hard to be OK. I try to laugh and smile like others, but it's not easy." No matter how much he hurt her, it wasn't enough to keep her from fighting Heartache, the ministry, and Death eaters to save his life. SiriusxOCxRemus
1. Prelogue

"Remus? Remus?" Harry called, walking into the main living area of the black house with an old photograph in hand. It was a magical photograph and it depicted a snowy background where there stood a black haired man and a blonde girl. Both were exceedingly tall and Harry was impressed by the girls height. Appearing about fourteen or fifteen, he got a little pink in the cheeks, thinking that the girl was rather attractive. Her hair was similar to Fleur Delacour, but her face had the same sharp features and high cheekbones as Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Yes Harry?" Remus asked, looking up from an edition of the Daily Prophet and towards Harry, his eyes going to the picture in his hand. "What have you got there?"

"Well you see I didn't mean to-, I was checking out Sirius's old room and practicing a dispelling charm... you know, trying to make sure the room had no hidden spells in it. And that was when I sensed one. I'm not sure of the type. I've never heard of a spell that was able to do this, but someone enchanted a floorboard to well, come alive," explained Harry quickly, trying not to make it seem like he was snooping. Remus just frowned, waiting for more of an explanation as to what was in his hand. "When I sensed that I tried to lift the floorboard, thinking it might be hiding something. It fought back you see, gave me a nasty cut on the forearm. I got it to be still, and I looked under it. That was where this was-"

Remus held out his hand and took the picture from Harry. Not noticing the way Remus stopped moving completely once his eyes traveled from the girl to the guy and back to linger on the girl, Harry continued. "That was beneath it. Even stranger was how as soon as I removed the picture from the floorboard, it turned back into a normal piece of wood without a trace of life. I don't understand how the spell was done. But- well that picture. That's Sirius isn't it?"

It was then Harry finally noticed how hard Remus was clutching the picture and how hard he was staring. "Remus?" Asked Harry, gently touching the older man on the shoulder to awaken him from his stupor. Remus showed no visible signs but did relax. "If that's Sirius though, who's the girl?"

A small smile twisted upon Remus's face and for a second Harry was convinced the sorrow in remus's eyes had been imagined. The relief faded however, as soon as he saw the way Remus's eyes shinned with tears and how his smile looked sadder than any he had seen before. "That-" Remus stopped to swallow. "That was the fifth marauder."

"Five? I thought there was only four." Harry was a little upset that he hadn't been told anything about the girl. Where were her pictures? Why hadn't she been talked about? What about the map? Her name was absent.

Nodding, Remus brushed a gently finger over the girls face in the portrait as if caressing a lover, watching closely as the picture was moving. The girl didn't have a scarf on despite the weather and the teenage Sirius was bundled up warmly. At first the two were standing side by side, posing for the picture. Then, slowly, you could see Sirius trying to sneak his arm around her waist and when the girl caught him, she turned and smacked him in the face with her wand, leaving a mark. Then, her face turned and she looked at the camera and grinned wide. But, the most disturbing thing was how after she grinned her eyes went to the camera and lingered with a sad expression while Sirius could not see. "Her name was Eniko." His voice was barely a whisper and Harry had to strain to hear.

"Eniko? That for some reason that sounds familiar but I can't remember why." Harry frowned. " I don't feel like you've spoken about her before. "

A small sigh came from Remus. "Her story we we had a lot with her. She destroyed all of the pictures we had together but I suppose she just couldn't bring to leave us without one. It's no surprise she chose this one. It was the last one taken before " Remus went quiet again.

"She seems important to you," Harry observed. Remus nodded and continued to stare. "Can you tell me about her?"

The request went unanswered for a moment. Then, Remus motioned for Harry to take a seat. "It's a long story. A painful one and if Sirius heard me speak of this he would behave darkly for the next year. Her full name was Eniko Aku Pivovarova."

"Pivovarova?" Harry blurted out. "She was from them? Hagrid told me there isn't a witch or wizard from that family that didn't get sorted into Slytherin and become a follower of Voldemort!"

Remus smiled at his antics. "You're right there was not but one. That was this girl. Much like Sirius Her story was fated to be tragic from the beginning. As I was saying though, her name was Eniko Aku Pivovarova. She was clumsy and dramatic and couldn't do anything in Herbology to save her life. Nearly killed by a mandrake once. But, she was also selfless, beautiful, and kind. Your father counted her as an excellent friend. If things had turned out differently she would have been your godmother and you would have ended up living with her." It was then his voice broke and Harry knew better than to speak to the man. Remus, who was always so strong, was on the verge of tears due to a memory.

"It all started our second year. She was a year younger you see, and Sirius was the one who first met her. It was on the day of the sorting actually, the girl was much like "

And Harry listened to his story as it unfolded late into the night, almost able to imagine himself in the footsteps of the girl. Slowly, he gained a new understanding to his father's era and his life.


	2. Let's be Friends

Eniko Aku Pivovarove. Heir of the Pivovarova house. A pureblooded wizard with a grace and mind to match the image. She was a true Slytherin heir in all but parseltongue. The verry epitome of perfection from her light hair to her sharp features. Even at age eleven it was plain to see she would be a beauty like the rest of her family.

At least, that is what people who never met her would expect. The so-called perfect heir was now standing at bottom of a large stage, waiting with wide eyes as a middle-aged woman with a black hat was calling up names in alphabetical order to be sorted ("Brown, Erica!"). While she held fear of rejection and being placed in the wrong house like all of the other first years, she was also terribly distracted from the other tables of students already sitting.

the Gryffindor table was cheering as each name was called. Making loud noises and whooping sounds. All of them joyously enjoying the celebration. As the first years sat down they were instantly bombarded by older students. Blushed, laughter, angry shaking of fists all in the name of fun made it seem as light as their colors.

and then Eniko looked over to the Slytherin table. It was probably just her imagination but that side of the room literally looked darker than the Gryffindor one. Her eyes especially lingered on a boy one year older with dark hair and piercing eyes fixed on her and her alone. Next to him was an empty seat. She knew where she would be sitting.

Hogwarts was everything she dreamed it would be. Bright lights, a castle surrounded by lakes and forests. Smells and an enchantment that could make a muggle king green with envy. It was such a pleasant change from her old home in fact, she was wondering if perhaps she could stay during the summer and just live there in bliss. There would be no servants here, no abused house self, and more freedom! As much as she could get considering her brother attended the school one year her senior.

"Pivovarova, Eniko!"

The small blonde girl did not hear her name called but was still distracted by the sights. Her eyes went over to the staff table and took in the teachers. She instantly felt a kind glow from the headmaster. A twinkle in his eyes. But her father and mother and brother always told her he was only talented at putting on a good front. He was "A disgrace to the wizarding world and the worst headmaster hogwarts has ever had."

"Pivovarova?"

Once more the sound of her name being called washed over. Eniko focused on the other teachers. Instantly she took a liking to a ghost sitting up with the rest of the professors. She did not know if he was a teacher but the thought of being taught by a ghost intrigued her. He might have lived through some of the stuff he taught even!

A shove in the ribs finally made Eniko snap her attention back up to the stage. The woman with the black hat pursed her lips in a strict way. A blush snuck onto Eniko's face when she realized she had managed to space out to the point of ignoring one of the most important events in her life. Chuckles flowed from the Gryffindor table. Eniko shuffled up to the stage and couldn't look straight into the eyes of the woman with the hat. Her expectation of being a perfect witch in every way was melting away. Nervously fiddling until the hat was placed on her head her eyes shot toward the Slytherin table.

She knew her brother was likely pissed. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and at the boy with dark hair. It was her only brother. It was a well known fact by all where she would end up. There hadn't been a member of the Pivovarova family sorted outside Slytherin since the founding of the school Pureblooded dark-wizards the lot of them. Almost as bad as the black family really.

Her brother glared at her through brown eyes. Yes, brown unlike her sea green. Her brother was actually adopted from the Lestrange family at age five after his parents were killed by Aurors. It had happened before Eniko's time so she wasn't too sure what had happened to cause such retribution. Her parents were more than pleased to have someone from that royal house with them. The Lestrange, Blacks, Malfoy's, and the Pivovarova's were the ruling pureblood families. Of course there were other ancient lines like the Weasley's and Potters and Longbottom's but those lines were so disgraceful they were hardly worth mentioning. At least that was the belief Eniko had growing up.

The Pivovarova's had blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin and were usually rather tall. With distinct features you could pick them out as easily as you could a Malfoy or a Black. That explained the darker Lestrange skin and curly wild black hair and handsome face my brother had. Yet his good looks didn't even distract the people around him from his anger.

When Eniko sat down on the stool and waited, she noticed that some of the Gryffindor's had scowls on their faces. They knew her line well. The Slytherin's looked almost smug and the other houses didn't seem to care either way. Eniko was a little sad but still excited. Both for the same reason. She could be sorted into Slytherin. Her parents would be happy when they found out. But at the same time the dark corner belonging to the serpent descendants repelled her. The warmth of the Gryffindor table was beckoning her like a beacon. yelling: "COME JOIN US!" And she longed to bask in that light.

But she was aware it was not meant to be. As the hat was placed onto her head she spooked at the movement. It didn't say anything for a minute, seeming to hum to itself. "Unique..." It said in a male voice. "So intriguing."

Panicked settled in. He wasn't screaming out 'Slytherin.' "A Pivovarova eh? A nervous one at that."

The hall was silent with anticipation and confusion. "It has been a long time since I met a Pivovarova with a mind like this. A long time indeed. But which house is right for you?"

_"Slytherin. Just put me in Slytherin."_ She mentally groaned.

"Slytherin eh? Is that really where you want to be?" Said the hat, surprising Eniko. She hadn't the slightest idea it could hear her thoughts.

"yes..." Said Eniko softly. Her eyes went to the Hufflepuff table with smiling faces and the Gryffindor with the joking merriment.

The hat moved again on her head. "You lie."

It seemed you couldn't fool the hat like you could your family and 'friends'. Eniko bit her lip. Where did she want to be? Where did she belong?

"You would do horribly in Ravenclaw. Perhaps in the future your mind might develop but there is no trace of genius in it now." Mused the hat. The crowd chuckled a little despite the tense mood.

"No. Not Ravenclaw. You long for adventure. For the open fields. To prove yourself. I see courage and loyalty and a value of honesty. A loving heart that would get you a nice cozy place inside Hufflepuff."

Courage and loyalty. Eniko tried to tie that in with Slytherin.

"And yet you insist on Slytherin. A house whose every motive and idea goes against your base instincts. No. No. Even if you insist, it better be-" A pin could drop and be heard it was so still. Eniko's heart beat at an unstable pace. She had no clue what she wanted. Finally the hat roared: "Gryffindor!".

Eniko smiled before freezing. A polite applause rang out but it was quiet in comparison to the others. The Slytherin's did not clap at all. Eniko turned in shock to the lady taking the hat off. She wanted to ask for it back so she could speak further on the matter. The older lady... McGonagall was her name, nodded a dismissal.

Eniko didn't care about keeping the pretense of being gracefull and wonderfull as she had going up. Her steps landed heavily and numb as she mate her way over to the large Gryffindor table. She meant to take the first open seat but a girl with black hair made it obvious she was not welcome. Feeling awkward she walked further and further down. Desperation and a desire to crawl in the nearest hole grew ever stronger as not a soul wanted her next to them. To be associated with the freak.

It seemed even the table full of laughter and joy rejected her. Perhaps the hat was wrong for once. Eniko's eyes stung at the threat of tears. Then just when all hope seemed lost, someone scooted over in a gesture of welcoming. He had thick, curly black hair and a very prominent face. Anyone could tell he was extremely attractive, even an eleven year old Eniko. Hoping her cheeks didn't show color she sat down between him and a boy with light brown hair. The boy next to her had a calm face and turned, showing her a small smile before looking back at the ceremony. He was attractive as well and there was no hostility. Eniko thought that perhaps people in Gryffindor would accept her eventually.

There were two more boys who looked at her briefly. Sitting across from her was a brown haired boy with glasses and a fluffy one with lighter blonde hair and a nice face. The one with glasses didn't look approving of her, but the blonde one had a grin on his face the whole time as if he didn't care what was going on. they did not acknowledge her beyond a glance.

After a moment and during a period of time when a Slytherin boy was being sorted, Eniko decided to try and say something. In the hopes of making a friend in this house she forced a semi-natural grin across her face and turned to the boy who had moved over for her. "My names Eniko!"

He didn't return the smile, making Eniko shuffle nervously. Her hand, which had jutted out for a handshake, retracted to her side. Sirius's eyes didn't leave her face and Eniko glanced to the side.

It was then she realized that people were staring and whispering while nudging one another. With an internal gasp she focused her attention to the table in front of her. Curses ran through her head. More than anything she felt guilt at attracting attention to her. Out of the kindness of his heart he had decided to make things slightly less awkward for her but she had spit on that.

Another moment of silence pursued and Eniko figured Sirius had gone back to whatever he was doing with his friends or something. His eyes never left her though, curiously trying to see through her.

The ceremony proceeded. All thoughts of sadness and doubt Eniko had before were erased as Dumbledore took the stage and addressed the entire room. Joyously he made a few small notes and then welcomed a feast. The food was enough for Eniko to get distracted.

Everything she could ever want was presented. At her house the food was good, but here in the cheerful environment it was ten times better.

"Hey Sirius, hand me the juice." Called the brown haired one. So sirius was his name? It was a nice unique one. Eniko didn't know enough about stars to know why the black haired boy was named such but she felt a nice tingle thinking it.

The boy obliged and Eniko ate in silence, ever watching them in amusement.

"What do you think of the fresh meat?" Asked Glasses boy.

Sirius laughed. "You know me James. There were some cute girls."

A sigh came from the calm serious one at that. "I swear, peter and I are the ones who don't think like that."

Peter nodded eagerly in agreement, shoving a pumpkin pastry into his mouth.

"I think that was an insult eh mate?" James grinned at Sirius and then back to the only one whose name Eniko did not know so far.

"Yeah. That hurts Remus." Teased Sirius.

Remus, like Sirius, had a name that made Eniko intrigued.

"You know what I think? I think you need to be taught a lesson Remus. It's been too long since we beat some sense into you!" Sirius had a grin so large it made his threat seem ridiculous.

Eniko was still nervous sitting between them.

"Of course it's been a long time. Considering it's never happened."

"I could if I wanted to!"

"Please. You barely passed charms."

"Only because I never showed up for class!"

"Because your brain could not comprehend the materiel and you were embarrassed failing to lift a feather."

Instead of a retort from Sirius, he lunged at Remus. Eniko was forgotten in the mess even though she was forced to duck down with Sirius leaning over her reaching for Remus, who was successfully avoiding him by leaning to his side. "You're scaring the first year."

Sirius stilled his movements and looked down at Eniko, whose head was pressed against the table and stars in her eyes.

"Oh. Sorry about that." He mumbled, sitting back and going completely, worryingly silent.

"N-no problem." Said to get out, shaken up and nervous. She wondered who they were to act so rowdy, but a dominant part of her wondered if she could have friends like that.

The feast ended to fast, and she was thrust back to reality. Eniko's brother had not ceased staring at her. It was understandable by most people. She had just committed what was seen as a grave crime yet she did not seem upset.

After the headmaster spoke once more and clapped his hands, people started to get up. Remus rubbed the back of his neck and stood up after James and Peter. Sirius was the last to move. People started migrating away and Eniko looked for her prefect.

Her brother found her first.

Dmitri Pivovarova. He truly was what every pureblood child should be. Dark, handsome, and sinister in nature. He shone like a black star in comparison to his sister. Eniko stood, though she had little choice. He guided her to her feet using her arm. A few nearby Gryffindor's were staring. Eniko had bigger worries however.

"Dmitri... brother." Started the suddenly small and frail girl. "I'm sorry. T-the hat it- it made a mistake! It didn't see right or something." Her voice was low so only those extremely close could here. In fact the only person who understood what was being said happened to be Sirius. Eniko did not notice that little detail.

"The hat doesn't make mistakes Eniko. Come." Dmitri moved to pull Eniko towards the hall door. "I'll show you where the bathroom is." He spoke a little louder, so it looked like a brother showing his sister where the restroom was.

"You know, we're supposed to meet the prefects right now. In _separate_ houses." A smooth voice rang out from behind, making the siblings stop and turn around to see. Eniko was a little surprised to see Sirius speaking up. Childishly she hoped he was defending her and that he had taken a liking to her.

"Oh look, one blood traitor sticking up for another." Eniko's brother practically spat. Now she was confused. Blood traitor was a term used for wizards from houses like hers who defected. She wasn't surprised her brother would call her that, but this boy? What did he mean? Blood traitor?

"I'm not trying to defend your sister. Pivovarova. I'm just trying to get in your way." It was clear these two had met before and that there was existing hostility.

"Y-" Dmitri did not have a chance to retort before Prefects joined them. If he didn't start walking now, he wouldn't make it to his own dorm on time and besides, continuing the conversation with prefects that already hated him around was a bad idea.

"Fine." He spat, shoving Eniko towards the black haired boy, who swiftly sidestepped, resulting in Eniko falling right on her butt. Rather painfully she let out a grunt and closed her eyes. "You better come find me later." Dmitri warned.

And Eniko would find him later. It was the safest option presented at the moment. There was one other order of business she felt she needed to attend to."Um thanks." she mumbled to Sirius, standing up and rubbing her bum. Landing on the hard marble floors was never a pleasant experience, and of course nobody offered to help her up.

"I didn't do it to help you." The black haired boy huffed.

Eniko shot him a smile that came to her face so naturally she had to keep from starting in surprise. "I didn't think so, but it would still be rude of me to say nothing right?" With that, She turned to leave. As Eniko expected Sirius stayed quiet, but his eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

There was a lot of Excitement the first night. The Gryffindor common rooms were full until quite late. Eniko didn't didn't have any friends to gossip with about cute boys or their classes. Instead she sat alone on a windowsill overlooking the lake. Three others shared her dorm but she had only caught a glimpse of red hair. Apparently there were an odd number of first years this year, she was was rooming with three second years whose old dormitory partner transferred to some french school. She only knew that because she heard gossip.

Eniko was upset about her sorting. It was not because she wanted to be in slitherin anymore though. She had excepted that gryffindor seemed like a much nicer place and it did fit her. But she was terrified that she would be called to the headmasters office and he would tell her the hat made a mistake, and she needed to be in slytherin. If she could stay in gryffindoor she would never complain again. Or so she swore.

Her parents would be greatly dissapointed and the owl they promised her would probably never arive. It was worth an owl and being the black sheep if she was able to live in the light. And away from her brother.

Teh hours trickled by and one by one, her roomates filed in.

"Did you see all the first years Lily?" A brown skinned girl with matching hair was gushing.

"They look like a good bunch." Replied Lily.

Eniko looked them both over. Though the brown haired girl was pretty, she didn't hold a candle to the red head. She was absolutely stunning. Bright and kind eyes, full hair, and a royal air about her. Surely she must have been from some ancient pureblood line. Eniko thought of the weasleys with that discription.

"Well. Most of them at least." Corrected the last girl in the room, with short black hair.

Lily sported a dissaproving frown. "No. All of them looked good. The sorting hat has never made a mistake."

Eniko could have sworn she saw their eyes on her, but seeing as she was looking out the window her periphial vision wasn't that well.

"Not in recorded history at least..." The black haired one mumbled again.

At last the girls went to their beds and by midnight their breathing had evened out. It was then Eniko decided to sneak out of the room, dressed in green nightrobes. Of course they were slytherin colors as that was where she was expected to end up. Nobody else was in the common room to see her.

Eniko walked around the entire place, looking at the fireplace and the desks and the sofa. A small giggle escaped her and she twirled in bliss, sinking down on the couch and smilling to herself. This was real. She was different from her family, but not really in a bad way. Her Father was an Auror and her mother stayed at home. Both believed in blood purity more than anything. And eniko should have grown up thinking like them.

And yet she hadn't. She could never bring herself to yell at the hosue elf or say rude things to lower wizards when promted. Even when she forced out the words they were so unatural it was somethign to laugh at. She would concur that she wasn't that book smart. Ravenclaw would have exhiled her. And her love for adventure and exploring made Gryfindor the only logical place. The sorting hat had not made a mistake.

Eniko was finally home.

She was in such a daze she missed the sound of footsteps from her left. A cough made her head spin so fast it cracked. Standing before her was Sirius.

"Um. Hello." Eniko hesitated. "I'm sorry you know. About before."

"Why are you sorry?" Asked Sirius.

"Well because of earlier. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I can be a little stupid sometimes and not realize what others would have thought." Said Eniko shamefaced.

Sirius sighed. Eniko felt verty foolish to even bring it up. She hoped that he might talk to her now that they were in the privacy of their common rooms with no one around to judge.

"You think I was afraif of what people though?

Eniko rose to a standing position thoughtfully.

"Well yes. I mean no. I mean maybe." Said Eniko in a flustered tone.

They stood there in silence before Sirius spoke up in barely a whisper. "Black."

"I'm sorry, is that your favorit color?" Said Eniko with stupid confusion.

Sirius clearly found this amusing for his face lit into a gorgeous grin. "No. It's my last name. I'm Sirius Black."

Instantly recognition flashed in Eniko's eyes. She understood what that meant. With excitement bubbling over she could not refrain from shouting: "You're like me then! Aren't you?

Sirius gave her a dumbstruck look, clearly expecting a more hostile or at the very least a less excited reaction. Eniko was fond of surprising people.

"I mean we probably have loads of things not in common, but we both come from wretched families!"

A gasp tore from her lips seconds after she finished speeking. Eniko was shocked at her own discourteousness. If Sirius was fond of his family she may have just insulted him. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be. I hate the. Lot of them." Sirius replied curtly, but a grin on his face made the mood a little lighter.

Eniko's grin reappeared. "We can be friends then!"

Sirius went quiet for a moment, just staring into Eniko's eyes. "You can't just be someone's friend." He argued.

"Why not?" Asked Eniko.

Sirius crossed his arms, taking a step foward and leaning against the back of the couch. "Because It's just- well- I don't know."

Sirius was more flustered than Eniko thought he would be, and she counted that as a good thing. It was much better than a flat out no. Eniko moved to close the last few feet between them and held out her hand. This time Sirius looked at it and didn't just ignore her.

"It's official then. We're friends." Said Eniko as she gripped his hand in hers tightly.

Sirius did not fight it but squeezed gently back. His expression was one Eniko could not read.

And that would be the start of a brilliant friendship well Kind of...


	3. Teasing Angels

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Shouted Eniko from across the common rooms and stalking towards the handsome figure that was Sirius. Despite her apparent anger he held no remorse in his shinning eyes, but an expression closer to glee. "You bloody fool!" She spat.

Sirius black-who was sitting down-propped his head up on one elbow as if watching something entertaining.

"How dare you treat a girl like that! You know who just came running to me claiming you told her she was ugly and horrid? Oh you know!" Said Eniko with a raised voice and wand. When he held no response she shot a jet of silver light towards him.

Sirius dodged the hex with ease. "Careful sweety. That spell would have had my feet growing! That wouldn't be sexy at all."

If he had hoped that would calm the irate girl he was wrong. Eniko shot yet another spell towards him.

"You idiot! You single digit IQ idiot! I hoped you outgrew your whorish ways but no! In your 5th year and you're still the biggest fool I know! I swear! If I have to council one more of your 'girlfriends' I'll turn you AND them into toads!" Groaned Eniko. Her anger was dispersing and the next hex, a hair changing hex, was too weak to even reach him.

Sirius laughed, dodging the spells with ease as he stood off of the couch and moved towards her. Eniko had stopped her stalking a few shouts ago and was standing a good meter away. She did not lower her wand even when he was pressed up against it.

Sirius's laugh rang through the empty room. "Ah how I love your temper tantrums."

With a glare Eniko took her wand and touched his nose. "I swear I'll ruin your good looks if you keep this up. Do you know how many broken-hearted girls I have had to council just this past month? Why? Why do they always come to me like I'm your punisher? Why not Moony? Merlin's Beard Padfoot! Must you be so cruel to them? Can't you let them down easy at least? You break their heart and they feel awful and there's nothing anyone can do to help the poor things that are in love with you. For my sake, please stop being so cruel. You should be more mature and find a decent girlfriend. How many girls have you been serious with? Zero!"

There was a moment of silence and then-

"You think I have good looks huh?"

The next thing Sirius knew he was clutching his sore nose. Eniko's wand, a 13 inch, Sycamore, Chimera Scale Fragment, was unyielding and effective for such blows. It still did not deter Sirius's humor. He grabbed Eniko's wrist and held it in his hand gently but firmly. "Aww, you love it!"

Eniko tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp. Sirius was physically (And though she wouldn't admit it, mentally) stronger.

"You're lucky you're my friend Padfoot, or I would send Moony to hex you. Now let go of me or I'll really ruin your face." Said Eniko as she shoved her wand in his face.

He just laughed and grabbed that wrist too. "You forget I'm stronger than you."

Knowing she was at a loss Eniko decided it wouldn't necessarily be unfair to play unfair. Her messy logic was better than giving in. She stomped roughly on his toe.

Sirius grunted. "Playing unfair now are we?" And then he picked Eniko up and hosted her on his shoulder. It was one of his favorite games ('Hey! I get to hold a hot girl and show of my strength'). When he did this Eniko would play fight against it until he was reprimanded by Remus or a passing teacher. But today, that wasn't a good idea.

A small gasp came from Eniko's mouth as he lifted her, ribs pressing against his broad shoulders. Instantly, he stopped laughing and placed Eniko down on the ground. In his eyes shone concern and suspicion.

"Um... Saw a spider?" Said Eniko.

Sirius was not amused. He took a step forward and Eniko took one back. They progressed like that until her knees hit the back of the couch and she collapsed into it.

Crossing her arms she looked away defiantly.

Sirius bent down and took her chin gently, turning her head to face him. "What did he do?"

Eniko knew who he was talking about well. Everyone in their inner group knew who this 'he' was. "Nothing." Mumbled Eniko.

"You're a horrible liar." Said Sirius.

Eniko rolled her eyes and leaned back. "It's nothing apart from the normal."

That was all it took for Sirius to grow concerned and angry. He moved his hand and touched the left side of Eniko's stomach.

Eniko flinched slightly, unable to hide the discomfort.

"Move your hands." He ordered.

Eniko wanted to stay stubborn but knew as well as the others that he was never fun when upset. She let her arms fall away.

Sirius opened her cloak and undid the clasp, pulling it away. Next he took the bottom button to her top and undid it. To others it may seem odd. But Sirius was like her brother. A brother she never had. In fact Sirius had seen her in far worse than just a bra. When he finished unbuttoning the blazer he pushed it gently down her shoulders and moved his eyes down.

What he saw made Eniko red and Sirius make an ugly face.

On her left abdomen there was a purple bruise about the size of a Snitch. Another similar, but not as round, bruise was over her ribs. They were dark with a faint yellow rim around them, clearly stating that they'd been like that for a few days.

"Why? This is worse than normal." Exclaimed Sirius, still on his knees between my legs and staring at the ribs.

"He doesn't need a reason" Said Eniko.

"That's not what I meant. Why didn't you tell me you were injured again? When did this happen?" His hand gently touched the torso, caressing Eniko's cold skin with his icy touch. Eniko would never admit it, but it did feel good.

"Two days ago. Sirius What could you have done? He's my brother, and if you assault him you know it'll only make things worse." Said Eniko. She smiled painfully.

It was a notion he did not return. "I know... And that's what pisses me off. I don't want you to put up with this "

"Then what do you want me to do?"

A moment of silence passed in which neither spoke. Then Sirius looked up into Eniko's green eyes. "Don't be alone. Always have one of the Marauders with you. Your bother can't get to you with us around. And before you protest because I know you will, this isn't a matter of pride. It's a matter of safety. If anything, just do it for us."

His words were convincing. Despite how he could be a pain in the butt and a real whore, he was still a charming young man and one of Eniko's best friend. When he put it that way how could she refuse? "I promise." said Eniko.

Instantly the mood lifted.

"Good." He said, moving his hands to re-button the shirt.

Eniko was about to tell him she could do it herself when a gasp had the both of them looking to the side. A second year Gryffindor stood with a hand over her mouth. They recognized her as Rebecca Reed. And it was obvious she recognized them.

"This isn't-" started Eniko before she realized the girl had already fled from the room.

Sirius laughed and continued to button up her shirt before she slapped his hands away, extremely red-faced.

"You know I'm going to get charms thrown my way all week now don't you?" Said Eniko with a groan.

"Yes." Laughed Sirius. "Yes I do."

With a groan at how uncaring he was Eniko moved her foot to kick him in the shin. He wasn't expecting it so it landed bulls-eye and resulted in him gripping it in pain. With a successful smirk Eniko re-buttoned the rest of her top herself.

"Now, I'm going to dinner." Said Eniko with a puffed out chest.

However, she did not walk. She ran. The footsteps behind her signaled that she was most definitely being chased by an angry Gryffindor. The pursuit of laughter and heavy footstep didn't stop until Eniko was out on the courtyard and spotted one of her other best friends. James Potter.

Despite the fact he was a brilliant wizard, he had his downsides. Eniko dropped her smile when she saw what he was doing.

Everyone knew he was in love with Lily, even her. However, everyone also knew he hated her best friend Snape. Eniko however was a little more passive about it. She did not care for Snape due to the way he always glared at her or looked like he wanted to curse her. He had a nasty attitude most of the time too and sometimes she did want to hex him. But she did not hate him. After all James was the one to pick on him first, starting the whole war. The only thing she hated ABOUT him, was his love for Lilly Evans and the way he enjoyed taunting James and Sirius the most. James was one of her best friends after all, so of course she was rooting for him getting the girl.

Still. It was not enough for her to seek the poor boy out and hex him.

James was behaving as a prat in the courtyard. Snape was trying to dodge blazes of light flowing effortlessly from James's wand. Eniko sighed. She knew that there was no way he would stand a chance against one of Gryffindoor's brightest wizards.

"James." Said Eniko softly with a frown.

Sirius didn't share Eniko's discomfort and started to laugh ("Send the bat boogy! Send the bat boogy!") and join in on the fun.

Finally a spell hit and Severus Snape was sent sprawling back. A nearby crowd laughed. Despite knowing that it WAS wrong, Eniko did nothing to help the boy or reprimand James.

At last James jogged over to join them. "Can you believe he thinks he can beat me?"

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"What an idiot." Laughed James.

As the three of three of them started to walk away Eniko looked back at Snape. He was picking himself up off the ground. When there eyes met Eniko swiftly looked away with a guilty flash in her eyes. '_Why should I help him? He wouldn't want me to. He's a grown adult._' She defended her actions weakly in her mind.

"Eniko?" James poked her shoulder.

Snapped out of her guilt she grinned. "You know, beating up one of her best friends isn't going to get Lily to like you."

"Of course it will eventually! She has got to see I'm cooler than that ugly prat." Defended James.

"I swear." Eniko huffed, walking ahead a few feet ahead of the other. " Moony's the only one who has any sense around here!"

As if on cue Eniko hit smack into the large chest of a tall boy and and was about to fall back when a graceful hand wrapped around her waist. Eniko knew who it was without looking by both recognizing the sweet smell of lemons and feeling the warm touch.

"Speak of an angel, and he shall appear." Eniko with a smile, looking up at the fourth Marauder.

Remus looked down with a raised eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

"Come-on Remus! Let's get dinner without these fools!" Insisted Eniko without answering the question. She linked her arm with the taller boy.

"Hey! What did _I_ do?" Insisted Sirius.

Remus laughed. "Well, you heard the lady. Seems I'm leaving before I even arrived." He ruffled Eniko's hair and turned to leave.

"Fine! Have fun with your stupid Boyfriend." James hollered playfully.

Before Eniko or Remus could respond another voice joined the mix, and the last Marauder appeared. "Whipped!" Called peter. The chubby, watery-eyed youth came into sight.

Remus flicked his want behind him and a nameless shot of light hit the ground near Peters feet, making him jump to avoid it. Of course Remus Lupin was not aiming to actually hit the boy, for if that was the case the entire school population knew he would not have avoided it.

Eniko just looked fondly at Remus, her boyfriend. It had been one and a half years since the two started dating. It was something they were afraid would mess up the excellent friendship the group had. But eventually neither could take it anymore and Eniko practically forced Remus to date her. There had never been a better relationship. The two melded together and even their strengths supported the others weakness. And with Remus's furry little problem he could only be with someone he was sure would not be afraid of him. Eniko had proven time and time again that she wasn't bothered int he least bit by it. Where normal friends would run, Sirius, James, Peter and her stayed loyally besides him.

Eniko was more than satisfied with the relationship. Everything was "Perfect" She voiced her thoughts.

Remus chuckled as he read her mind. "You're such a romantic, and only a 4th year."

The teasing was another thing Eniko liked. It wasn't like blacks teasing: it never got quite so physical, but it was gentle and loving like any couple should do. Eniko wouldn't say she was in love with Remus, for she wasn't too sure on that emotion.

"You know, if there are more rumors of me and Sirius please ignore them." Said Eniko after a moment of content silence.

Remus let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What happened now?"

"I was caught half naked with him." Eniko giggled.

Instead of jealousy, amusement flashed in Remus's eyes. He had the utmost faith in Eniko and vice-verse. Eniko would swear that if she found him naked with another girl she would still assume he had an explanation.

Reaching up Eniko pecked him on the cheek. "It's OK, I like it when you see better."

That got a laugh and a "pervert" from him.

Eniko's laughter was less controlled. "But yeah, some second year walked in and got the wrong impression. Don't you love my luck? I'm probably going to get jinxed by both of your fans!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Actually I am curious though? Why were you half naked with him?" He raised his eyebrows in curiosity, making Eniko sigh. She did not want to explain it.

"My brother " And that was the only explanation he needed.

"You can-"

"I know. I already promised Padfoot I'd keep near one of you four at all times" Said Eniko.

That gained a satisfied nod from Moony and a kiss on the lips when nobody was looking. A smirking Eniko then whispered: "Who's the romantic now?"


	4. A different type of love

Dinner went as usual. Eniko sat between Padfoot and Moony, Wormtail and Prongs across from them. For most of the meal Sirius and Eniko were trying to get at each others food. In the end they were eating off of each others plates and occasionally slapping forks in the air. James had busied himself with trying to aim a jink at Snape. Wormtail was laughing at James every time he failed or had to stop abruptly because professor McGonagall was looking in their direction.

Eniko, who was holding Remus's hand with her free one, stopped fighting Sirius abruptly. "Hey guys."

Instantly the four turned and looked at her. James stopped his spells and Sirius stuck one more bite into his mouth before making a questioning noise in his throat.

"Yeah Flamepelt?" Asked James, referring to Eniko by her nickname.

Eniko looked around before leaning in and smirking. The others, instantly sensing mischief, moved closer.

"I heard professor Slughorn talking with McGonagall. Rumor has it, Hagrid's keeping a Granian in the forbidden forest. Apparently he bought it off a dealer in Mongolia." Whispered Eniko.

The others, even Remus, lit up into grins. After a moment Peter said: "That sounds cool. But what exactly is a Granian?"

"It's a type of winged horse. Grey and fast. We learned about them last year in care of magical creatures." Reminded Remus.

"oh yeah!" Peter pipped up, clearly not remembering at all. Unfortunately Wormtail wasn't too bright, but he was a kind boy and that made up for his lack of skill.

"So I suppose I should get my cloak out?" Offered James.

"And I'll get the map." Said Sirius.

"After everyone's gone to bed and I finish my prefect duties." Said Remus, making the plan final.

Eniko took another bite of food from Sirius's plate and licked her lips. "Isn't there a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday? For Halloween and stuff?"

"Oh yeah. Did you get a slip signed?"

Eniko looked at Sirius with a pout. "What do you think? You're lucky living with the potters so they could sign yours. I couldn't get hold of Mum or Da so my slips blank."

Remus frowned. "What about your butler Vincent? Couldn't he have signed it?"

At this Eniko hit her head on the table, an ugly air of anger about her. "He probably would have, if it wasn't for Dmitri. Seriously, I want to use the Reducto spell that Fabian taught me!"

"Fabian Prewett?" James clarified, more interested in that then the fact she couldn't go to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah. Him and Gideon, the two that graduated my first year. They were practically your guy's role models!" Said Eniko. She remembered the red-headed twins quite well. They too were in Gryffindor and loved a practical joke.

"I'm still surprised they would teach something like that to a first year." Said Remus, shaking his head.

"Are you really?" Laughed Sirius.

"Not really. No." He admitted, putting his fork down and thinking for a minute. "But I suppose you don't really need a permission slip."

"Yeah! I can take you!" Sirius supplied. "Since Remus has prefect duties."

Remus nodded.

James wasn't about to be left behind. "I'll come too!"

They all knew what those two meant when they said they would take her. Through the hidden tunnels in the marauders map of course. Two happened to lead to Hogsmeade and only one was 'safe'. Once peter decided to keep Remus company they agreed upon a course of action.

Five minutes later Eniko was stuffed from mooching off Sirius and stood up. "Remus? Want to walk me back?"

Remus shot a glare at James. "I'd love to but someone has a detention directly after dinner and I'm responsible for making sure he does it. In the potions dungeon scrubbing cauldrons.

Eniko sighed and looked expectantly at wormtail.

"Detention." He muttered. "Taking care of Mandrakes in the greenhouse."

"Bloody hell guys! Let me guess Sirius? Detention?" Glowered Eniko in exasperation.

"Actually." Said Sirius with a large grin. "I don't."

Eniko blinked. "Oh- Well that's surprising."

"Oh shutup." Sirius pouted for a second.

When Eniko continued to laugh Sirius took two fingers and pressed them against the corners of her large grin and moved them down, as if trying to get her to frown. "Don't make fun of me." He then abruptly moved his fingers away.

Just in time too, for at that moment Eniko moved to nip at one of his invasive fingers.

"The sides of your mouth were slobbery." Said Sirius.

The others laughed as she brought a hand up to her mouth and wiped the sides off. To her glee there was no moisture. "Traitor." She spat towards Remus, who was laughing just as hard as the others.  
>"Maybe you should keep those teeth to yourself. We should have called you Sharptooth." Said James.<p>

"Want me to prove just how sharp my teeth are?" Sirius bent over the table and flashed white canines towards James.

"Just proves it's right for you."

When Sirius said that Eniko turned her head to face him, leaning against the table. As soon as she moved, pretending to aim for his neck, he leaned back. The end result was Eniko slipping forward with her face in his lap.

Noticing that Remus was laughing exceptionally loud, she flashed the same toothy grin at him. "You're next."

"Don't mind if you do." Winked Remus as Eniko picked herself up, tilting his own head to the side.

Eniko Blushed. "That can be-"

"Oh god there getting sappy." Sirius complained.

Eniko rolled her eyes and kissed Remus on the cheek. "I'll see you in the common rooms for our little trip."

Whistling to Sirius like the dog he was, she turned around. Sirius called for her to wait for him to stand up. The two of them barely got a foot away from the others before two Ravenclaw girls walked right past them. They were whispering but it could barely be called that, for the five Marauders heard them clearly.

"-heard she's sleeping with all four of them" Said one to the other.

"It would make sense. Probably why they let her hang out with them."

Eniko was as red as a tomato. Stammering she tried to think of something to say but when she was around others, her voice often betrayed her and she couldn't get a sentence out.

Luckily Sirius was there to have her back. "You know." He started in his ever-cool voice.

The girls instantly stopped and looked back at him, faces red and yet excitingly shy.

"It isn't cute to be jealous just because she gets to do what you two dream of." Smirked Sirius with a air about him that screamed COOL.

The girls turned bright red and shuffled away.

Or perhaps Eniko was wrong to think she could trust him. When he looked at her expecting praise Eniko and the others just had a blank look on their face.

"What?" Asked Sirius.

"I am going to hit you with my wand." Stated Eniko matter-o-factually.

She didn't have to move before he covered his precious nose and looked extremely offended. "What? Why?" He asked with a muffled voice through his hands.

"Cause now they think I'm sleeping with you all!" Eniko hollered a little too loudly, gaining strange stares.

Sirius's mouth slowly turned into an **o** as he realized his mistake. "No! I meant they're jealous because you get to hang out with us! Not cause you get to Shag with us! Not that you do! You don't! Except for Remus! Maybe. I don't know because that just nasty to think about and- um... I'm going to shut up now." He said hurriedly and fluster.

Once again the mood was relaxed and nobody could refrain from laughing a little, not even Eniko. She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Come on Sirius. The dorm awaits us. It's a good thing I love ya or I would ruin your good looks."

"Aww, you think I'm a sexy beast?" As the two disappeared from sight the other Marauders could hear Sirius laugh, followed by a pained 'ow' as he was hit in the face with Eniko's wand.

When the two finally reached the common room Sirius did not go to his bed. Nor did Eniko.

"It's going to be hard staying up for tonight." Said Eniko while she sat down on the couch.

Sirius joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her down so her head was on his lap. She adjusted so her legs were bent and taking up the rest of the couch.

"Then sleep a little. You have ugly lines under your eyes." Said Sirius, looking down at Eniko.

"I can see up your nostrils." Was her retort, suddenly self conscious.

When Sirius covered his nose Eniko giggled and closed her eyes. Silence engulfed the two, during which Sirius put his hands on Eniko's head and wound them through her hair, rubbing her scalp. It was a move that always put the blonde to sleep.

"You know Padfoot, I'm happy I found you guys." Muttered a sleepy Eniko.

Sirius chuckled. "Why are you girls always so sappy?"

With little force behind it, Eniko swatted Sirius's chest playfully. "I'm serious though. I mean we're all sort of outcasts, rejects."

"How are we rejects? We're like the most popular guys in Gryffindor. Maybe even the whole school."

"Think about it Sirius. Moony is rejected by society. Wormtail is rejected by himself. You and I were rejected by our family, and I suppose James is the only one who doesn't really fit in that way. He's just the one that does the accepting." Eniko deduced, smiling with her eyes closed still.

Sirius didn't know what to think of Eniko's words. "It doesn't make us worse just because we're rejects."

His words came out defensive and Eniko opened her eyes just a crack. "No. If we weren't all rejected by something we wouldn't have been able to accept each other. If you and Wormtail and I didn't know the pain of not being wanted, we never could have befriended Moony after we figured out about his furry little problem. We wouldn't be able to understand. I think James was just special. He has that loyal thing about him that wouldn't let him leave any of us. It makes our bond stronger."

Sirius dropped his defensive look and took on a smile. "You're probably right. It means nobody can tear apart our friendship. Betrayal wouldn't happen in something like this. After all, we're the Marauders for a good reason! Not just anyone can be one!"

Eniko laughed softly. "Yeah."

Right as she was about to fall asleep Sirius asked another question. "How are things with Moony?"

"Good. Calm. Why ask? Cant you see for yourself?"

Sirius was staring down at Eniko, his eyes unblinking as they bore into her eyelids. "Yeah. I guess I could. Looks like things are going well."

Eniko nodded.

Sirius unbuttoned her cloak clasp and moved it around her body so it was covering her like a blanket. Part of the reason being she looked and felt cold, and the other part belonging to the fact that whoever walked into the common room next would have gotten a good look at what was under her skirt. As it was Sirius knew she was wearing hot pink underwear because it had slipped down thanks to the way he knees were bent.

"Don't tell me your in love." Whispered Sirius before he seemed to realize what he was saying. Instantly he raised his voice. "That stuffs for sissy's. We cant have any of those in our group.

Eniko giggled softly, having to concentrate through her sleepy haze to respond. "I don't know. Maybe. Not too sure on that sort of thing. You probably have more experience than me."

"Yeah. Probably." Agreed Sirius.

Eniko's breath finally evened out and Sirius would have sworn she was asleep. So it came as a surprise when she muttered one last thing.

"You'll always be there for me hm?" You'll protect me from all the bad stuff right?"

Sirius was taken aback by the near-delirious girl. It took a minute to regain himself. He knew the answer immediately. "Yes. There's no way anything can harm you when I'm around. I'm too cool for that."

"And you wont leave me? Ever?"

"Never."

Though Eniko didn't understand just how far he would be willing to go to keep her safe, his response made her happy. Despite her family she was genuinely pleased with how everything was. That was what the Marauders did for each other. They lifted one another up and made what would have been miserable lives worth living. Without the others Eniko would be nothing.

And because she was most certainly loved, Eniko was able to fall asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Having Fun While We Can

Hey guys. Just letting you know I redid the previous four chapters so they were no longer in First person, I also changed a few small things :) I suggest going back and rereading if you read this before this chapter came out.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Padfoot! That was my toe!" Winced Eniko.<p>

"Sorry!" Said Sirius.

Eniko and Sirius were following James's lit up want through the dark passageway that would lead them to Hogsmeade. Each step felt heavier and heavier. It would be there last visit until after Christmas though, So Eniko didn't complain. To make matters worse Halloween was the next day, so she of course had to buy sweets for her friends. All Four of them.

"I hate your wand right now." James cast Eniko a look.

"It's better she doesn't try to help us light the passageway. It would blow up." Said Sirius.

It was true. Eniko's wand was extremely stubborn and any basic charms seemed to backfire. Professor Flitwick had supposed it was the need for more powerful spells the wand had. It tried to give basic spells a boost that they could not handle. It was why she could cast a Reducto charm with ease but A levitating spell would blow up whatever she pointed at.

"Can't we just... you know." Eniko nudged them both.

Padfoot held out his wand, looking further ahead in the tunnel. He looked at james.

"Why not? We need some more practice anyways." James Said.

In the blink of an Eye James had disappeared, in his place was a brilliant stag. Sirius's body began to contort into a large black dog as well.

Closing her eyes, Eniko felt her body shrink. It used to make her dizzy beyond belief but recently the changes had become more natural. She still felt cramped, but one long stretch did its job adjusting. Size wise she was a few inches shorter than Sirius. Her pelt was rust colored and her fur was a little thicker. Hence the name Flamepelt. Eniko flicked her tail once in joy.

Eniko was a Coyote. The Marauders assumed it was her immature nature that made the Coyote choose her, but she liked to think it was playfulness. Either way the form was something she enjoyed. It was useful at least.

James bowed his head and the other two animals blinked slowly before taking off at a running speed that was much easier in their animagus forms. Eniko was a little faster than Sirius when it came to running, as Coyote's usually run around 30 miles an hour comfortably. James was trotting ahead of her with ease, and Padfoot was padding besides her.

Going like that, it didn't even take half an hour to reach the end of the tunnel, whereas it would have been an hour at morphed back as they walked up into the light of Honeydukes.

"I've missed this place." James grinned glutinously.

Sirius and Eniko obviously agreed, for they wasted no time in sneaking to the floor front and shoving various sweets in a bag. Eniko grabbed a handful of Chocolate frogs and Cauldron cakes.

"Want me to buy you a liquorice Wand?" A smooth voice whispered into Eniko's ear, and she was aware of someone standing entirely too close behind her.

But she was not alarmed. Instead she smiled. "Why? You know I'd just give it to you. Dreadful things they are." She wrinkled her nose up at the mention of her least favorite candy.

The person behind her wrapped an arm around her waste and looked over her shoulder. Eniko finally turned and smiled at none other than Remus. "Should I buy you a Peppermint Toad?" Asked Eniko, knowing he wasn't fond of mint.

"Fair trade." He laughed. Together they shifted through sweets. Eniko plucked a handful of Caramel Cauldrons and put them into Remus's bag. In return he filled hers full of Fizzing Whizzbees.

"I'm keeping those." Said Eniko.

"And the Caramel Cauldrons are mine." Remus shot back.

"No fair!"

"You put them in my bag."

"I'll steal them back anyways."

"I dont doubt it." Said Remus, making them both laugh. "How about we head over to the Three Broomsticks after this?"

"Wouldn't you two rather visit Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?" Sirius winked.

Both Eniko and Remus held there breath, hoping the other would refuse. When their eyes met and they saw the discomfort they both laughed though, shaking their heads.

"Not in a million years." Eniko said.

"See I knew there was a reason I liked you." Remus kissed the top of her head.

The five of them, now that peter had joined as well, headed to the register and payed up.

When they passed Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop on the way to the Three Broomsticks, Sirius was stopped by a fourth year Ravenclaw girl.

"Excuse me!" She called. they all turned and looked. The girl was red in the face, and about a yard behind her were two others, giggling and nudging each other. Remus sighed, instantly recognizing what was about to happen. James seemed to have caught on as well.

Eniko and Peter shared a 'I dunno' look and waited expectantly.

"Um... sorry to bother you Sirius." She mumbled, not keeping eye contact. Suddenly her feet were very interesting. "But um... I was wondering if- and I mean you don't have to if you don't want to of course! Um, if you maybe wanted to get a cup of tea with me or something."

Eniko pursed her lips to keep from smiling. She found this amusing. Sirius was a little more bewildered.

Most people would assume Sirius was a whore. That he slept around and cheated and did everything else a bad boy would do. On the contrary he didn't pay too much attention to girls. When Eniko called him a whore-which happened often-and berated him about treating girls better, it was usually the result of how he let them down.

And yet somehow the way he never really went out with a girl made them love him even more.

Sirius glanced at James and then at Eniko.

The steely look in her eyes screamed: "hurt her and I will hit you with my wand."

"Sorry doll," Sirius started. Instantly the girl looked up and her face was absolutely crestfallen.

Eniko bumped Sirius in the ribs with her elbow.

"My friends sick right now and I promised to cheer her up." He excused.

Eniko could have killed him, but instead she put a bit more weight on Remus and opened her mouth, breathing heavily like her nose was stuffed up. Her eyelids drooped.

The girl didn't glare at Eniko, which made the Marauders opinion of her rise.

"I see. Um... well then I understand... friendship is important and all. Maybe some other time. Um bye." She turned around and fled back to the girls standing a few meters away. They didn't have the same modesty and after a second they both shot nasty looks at Eniko.

"I hate you Padfoot."

"Aww Flamepelt. I love you too." Said Sirius.

"You better. Cause your carrying me. I'm too weak to walk." She winked.

Sirius wasted no time wrapping a hand around Eniko's waste. "Borrowing this one for a minute." He hastily said to Remus before stealing her away and hoisting her up on one shoulder.

Eniko squealed. "Padfoot! That wasn't what I meant!"

Sirius just laughed and spun around in circles. "Amazing your so light. You eat like a pig."

"Remus! James! Peter! I'm sick! Don't let him do this." Pouted Eniko.

They just laughed and Remus smiled gently, taking after Sirius as he paraded down the street towards the Three Broomsticks, attracting attention with a protesting yet laughing Eniko over his shoulder.

Remus was the only one aware of a pair of hard brown eyes watching from the shadows, fists clenched.


	6. The Way it Used to Be

"Before we begin class today I have a small announcement to make." Professor Cree announced at the beginning of Eniko's Defense against the dark arts class. Eniko looked up with bored eyes. As much as she enjoyed practicing spells and learning more, any class without the marauders was boring. She was jealous of the fun they got to have while she was stuck alone. More than a few times she had prayed Peter would get held back for selfish reasons.

"This year there will be a winter ball for years five, six, and seven. Fourth years and below will only be able to attend if asked by an older student. It will take place December 18th, right before the winter holidays. Now-" A chorus of groans interrupted the dark haired man that taught DADA. "Now if you please, there is some good news. Those in the younger years will have the pleasure of a mock tournament. Where each of you may prove yourselves against obstacles of varying degrees."

Eniko perked up. Unlike the other students in the classroom, she was slightly jealous that they would get to attend an obstacle course, whereas Eniko would be stuck at a ball. Looking on the bright side she realized that if she had to choose being with the Marauders would always take priority and be much more interesting. Therefore Eniko smiled to herself.

"To help you all through this challenge I will be focusing more on Hexes, Curses, and Jinxes these two months. The first one and a very useful one indeed, is the Reductor Curse. Can anyone tell me what it does?"

Not a single hand went into the air. Normally Eniko stayed out of the limelight when the boys weren't with her, but she was in such a cheerful mood she raised her hand. Lazily of course, to save some face. She didn't want to be seen as an insufferable know-it-all.

"Ah yes, Ms. Pivovarova." Said Professor Cree fondly, waiting expectantly.

"It's a spell that blasts everything in your way to pieces. Reducing it to ash if done correctly." Said Eniko.

With absolute glee, Professor Cree clapped his hands together and grinned. "Looks like someone's been reading up on this terms lesson."

As much as she would love to correct him, Eniko bit back and just nodded her head.

"Seeing as you are the best prepared, would you please accompany me up here as an example? I hear your wand is tricky but I am sure even you can master this curse."

He was trying to be helpful, but suddenly Eniko wanted nothing more than to send a Reducto charm towards him so powerful they wouldn't be able to find the pieces. She just smiled lopsidedly and swaggered up to the front of the room, her hand on her hip.

"Now follow this movement. Pay attention class." The professor commanded, flicking his wand in a defined way. Eniko copied it exactly. It wasn't her favorite Curse for nothing.

"Good good. Perfect. Now repeat after me: 'Reducto', it's best to give it a bit more oomph when you first use it. Got that? Good. Now Eniko don't be afraid, try to send one towards me and I will show the class the effectiveness of casting and blocking it. Don't be shy. Give it your best."

Eniko looked at the classroom. "Er... professor I'm not too sure about this. If you don't block it..."

As much as she wanted to blast the cocky SOB apart she liked her murder-free status. And from what they had seen of this man, he was mostly talk.

"Nonsense my girl. There is no chance I won't be able to block it."

Shrugging and assuming she had enough witnesses in case something went wrong, Eniko put one foot behind her, bowed with the Professor, and with an air of authority pronounced: "Reducto!" A shot of vibrant lite blue light shot from the end of her wand and right before it hit, Professor Cree blocked it with a silent charm. He was still pushed back a few feet. The worst of the damage wasn't to him though, but to a cabinet behind him. Or was used to be a cabinet. When he had blocked the curse it ricochet into a book cabinet and now all that was left was a cloud of dust.

The class clapped loudly and Eniko felt fairly smug.

"Well then," Started the professor, straightening his robes. "You really should have told me you had prior experience in such a spell. Class, this is a good example. If you all practice enough you should be able to turn an entire cupboard into dust."

When he looked at the classroom Eniko could have sworn he mumbled "Or maybe not."

Eniko was returning to her seat and in the process of putting her wand away, when the door burst open. In filed two boys.

"Whoa! Looks like someone was stupid enough to let Flamepelt use the Reducto curse." Laughed James.

"Yeah mate, surprised the buildings still intact." Sirius was standing beside him, both of them acting as if they hadn't just interrupted a lesson.

"Boys! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Screamed an angry Professor Creed, stomping up besides them. Eniko was aware of eyes on her as she moved closer to her two friends.

"Well you see Professor-" Said James.

"There seems to be a loose Chimaera in the castle."

"And seeing how Eniko is the only one with a Chimaera Scale Fragment wand,"

"We thought that only she could defeat it"

"With her Reducto charm of course."

"So if you don't mind, we must bravely steel her away."

"If the gorgeous damsel is willing to risk her life for the castle that is." James winked.

Eniko looked between the red faced Teacher, the still classroom, and her friends and then-

"Well if there is no other way, I must face danger straight on! Forgive me classmates. Rest assured I will fight the Chimaera until only one of us lives!" Said Eniko just as James and Sirius both grabbed an arm of Eniko's and dodged around professor Cree, running as fast as they could out of the room and down the hall. Eniko managed to free herself during said event and ran laughing into a broom cupboard. It was a good minute before the lot of them could breathe again.

"What was that all about?"

"Have you read the Daily Prophet?" Sirius grinned; clearly he was pleased about something.

"No... Why? Usually it never carries anything good these days." Eniko said sadly. Every day deaths would be listed as the war progressed. Several students had lost family due to this new 'Voldemort' person.

"Well today it's different!" James shoved a paper into Eniko's hand. Looking from him down to it, she blinked.

On the second page there was a moving picture of a gorgeous lady. She almost looked to be Veela with blonde hair, green eyes, and a thin frame. But there was a similarity to Eniko in them. The title was what made Eniko's face light up into a grin.

**VALERIJA PIVOVAROVA! UNDER INVESTIGATION!**

Reading further she discovered a follower of Voldemort had mentioned her name. So she was under suspicion of supporting the rebellion.

"Maybe she'll be arrested." Sirius laughed.

"Maybe she'll be sent to Azkaban." James joined in.

"Maybe the dementors will just give her a kiss!" Eniko couldn't be happier with the way the day had progressed. It may be appalling to most, but she cared little for her mother.

The only part she didn't like too much about it was how it would cause her father problems. As much as she hated his views, her father was a figure she always wanted to approach. To be accepted by.

But it would be unrealistic to get everything she wanted in life. "Well let's just hope she gets arrested. Not likely though. She'll just buy her way out."

The three of them emerged from the broom cupboard, looking over each other's shoulders at the paper.

"I see you've already found out."

They stopped, looking ahead of them. The boy who had spoke wore the uniform correctly, with a Slytherin prefects badge across the front. His hair was black and curly, framing dark eyes. As soon as James and Sirius recognized him as Dmitri Pivovarova they moved in front of Eniko subconsciously. Something that made her both happy and a little annoyed to be thought of as someone who needed protection.

"What do you want Pivovarova." When James said her last name it felt like more of a swear word.

"Merely to inform Eniko of the troubles at home. It's a dreadful thing isn't it?" The sarcasm in Dmitri's voice was horrifyingly obvious.

"Yes. Quite tragic. Don't know how I'll cope." Said Eniko with an exaggerated sigh.

"Well seeing as you know, I'll let you go and grieve in your own way."

And Dmitri left them without another word, his steps falling lighter than before.

"I don't think I've ever seen a conversation that friendly between you two." Said James, his whole mannerism screaming confusion.

Eniko smiled a little. "Ah well, my brother and I agree on some things... mostly hate for our darling mother."

James never understood, but Sirius was well aware of what it was like hating his parents. "Still... have you ever found it odd how he doesn't call you his sister? Ever? I mean even when referring to you."

Eniko's face fell, thought she tried to hide it. "It's probably because he doesn't see me as worthy. I mean it was always that way. Even when we were younger and I absolutely adored and loved him, he called me Eniko, or Koi fish."

"Koi fish?" Laughed James.

They steered to the left and took refuge in an empty classroom. To Eniko's surprise Remus and Peter were there already.

"Shut up. It was cute when we were seven!" Said Eniko.

"What was cute?" Remus raised an eyebrow while Eniko joined him sitting on a desk which was partnered with the chair he was using.

"That her brother used to call her Koi Fish." Supplied James.

Peter giggle-snorted. "Seriously? That doesn't sound very mean."

Eniko ran a hand through her hair. "Well... we didn't always hate each other."

"You never mentioned that to us before." Said Remus.

Eniko went quiet, looking at each of the Marauders in turn. Then she looked out the window and tried to form her words correctly. "Well... that's because it's something I don't like thinking about."

When a gust of wind blew through the room, Remus moved over to the couch to escape the breeze. Eniko joined him, sitting hip to hip. They all waited patiently for her to continue. Remus put a hand on her shoulder.

"There was a time when we... I guess you could say loved each other. I worshiped him. See, he was perfect to me. An impeccable brother. He never teased me. Not once. He spoiled me rotten. And I guess since our parents were never around we were each other's world."

"Why did it change?" Asked Sirius, his eyes screwed up in focus.

"I'm not sure. When I turned ten he just got angry. It started out small. He'd not want to hang out with me, or he'd tease me. Then he turned rather verbally abusive. He told me the reason mum and pa don't come home was because they were ashamed of me. It wasn't till about a month before I was twelve that he got physical. And it's been progressing since. I never understood it. I still don't. He never explained why things changed and sometimes-"

Remus took notice of how silent Eniko had become and pulled her against him. "Sometimes?"

"Sometimes I wish things had turned out differently. It's pathetic that I miss the Dmitri I loved. And I know it's even more pathetic that, and don't make fun of me for this, sometimes I wish we could be friends again. It's probably just a sibling bond that keeps me hoping that. That makes me want to search for a glimpse of the old him." Said Eniko before looking away with shame. She did not mean to tell them so much, but she meant every word of it. Eniko knew that if her brother was injured, sick, or in need of help, it would make her sad. She would try and help him.

"It's not pathetic. It makes sense." Said Sirius softly. His eyes dropped to the floor as well. Eniko remembered that he too had a brother following the wrong path. While it was a horrible thought she was almost glad someone understood what she meant.

"Perhaps..." Started Remus. "Perhaps the reason why Dmitri never called you his sister, and why he suddenly turned from loving to hateful-and I only say this because of the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking-perhaps he is..."

Eniko waited with baited breath for Remus to continue. His shoulders relaxed though, and he shrugged.

"What were you going to say?" Asked Eniko.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"What? You can't do that! What was it?" Eniko looked absolutely appalled.

But no matter how much she or the others bothered Remus, he would not spit out what he was thinking. Their threats of pestering him about it forever was forgotten when Peter suggested a game of exploding snap. It provided Eniko with a merry release from the troublesome thoughts of before.


	7. A White Shadow

The next month passed with excruciating slowness. It was so uneventful even the Marauders had to go out of their boundaries to find ways to entertain them. More often than not, one would complain about the lack of excitement. There was talk of the war waging outside the castle walls but those thoughts were dreary and they chose not to think of them. Several students in Hogwarts had lost family members due to it.

"I want to get out there already!" Sirius was complaining one evening after dinner.

"You still have two more years Padfoot." Said Remus.

Eniko nodded. "And I have three."

"As soon as I graduate I'm going to become an Auror. I want to get in on the action." Said James. The way his eyes lit up like Sirius's made it obvious that sitting inside Hogwarts safe and sound was not what they wanted.

Peter was the only one that didn't seem to share the others eagerness. In a timid voice he interrupted their battle plan discussion. "I don't know. I mean it sounds sort of cool but... actually being out there would be kind of scary wouldn't it? Fighting dark wizards?"

"What do you mean? Wouldn't it be Amazing? Sleeping on the ground! Dueling while protecting your comrades! Hunting down those death bastards!" Hollered Eniko enthusiastically. Like Sirius and James she too wanted nothing more than to be out on the field.

Remus looked between Eniko and Peter, his face scrunched up thoughtfully as if he was trying to remember something. "Peter might be right. When you're actually out there it would be a lot darker. You'd probably want to be back at Hogwarts safe and-"

"Nonsense! It's what we're made for Moony." Interrupted James. "And we won't be safe here for long if things progress like this! Don't you get it? This war isn't going to stop if people just sit by comfortably and wait."

That shut all of us up. We hid behind the pretense that the world was safe and nothing could harm it, but there was a looming shadow of darkness. No matter how much we tried to ignore it the shadows were always there. Eniko thought of her own family. They clearly thought Voldemort had the right idea, but would they join them? Her mother wouldn't, but she could see her father becoming a spy in the ministry. And her brother had probably already signed up. The fool that he was.

"So I got my dress by owl-order last weekend." Eniko steered the conversation to lighter subjects and the others were more than glad to comply. "Who do you all think you're going with?"

"Lilly Eva-" James began, only to be silenced by the four of them muttering: 'in your dreams'

"I'm probably going to end up going with James again this year." Peter sighed. Every time there was a ball or a dance, those two would end up together. Peter because he wasn't good with the ladies and James because he had his eyes on lily alone.

"Wormtail! Just ask a girl out or something. What about Brighlyn, the cute Hufflepuff girl?" Eniko teased, having caught him looking at her before. In truth the marauders were careful with Peter. He was too easy to influence and fell for a girl too hard an too fast. A few girls had tried to take advantage of that just so they could get close to Remus, Sirius, or James. And the marauders didn't take well to that at all. If Eniko remembered correctly one girl who tried that still had boils on her face spelling SLAG. James was quite fond of that one.

Peter looked at Eniko with a red face full of hope. "You think I should?"

"I'll hit you with my wand if you don't." And like that, it was decided.

They turned their attention to Sirius.

His face was a focused; He looked at Eniko for a moment before saying: "I'll take Jamie Everleigh."

The way he said it, as if he knew she wouldn't dare deny him, made Eniko smile a little. He was popular with the ladies. "I'm impressed you're not picking some easy girl." The rest of the guys laugh at Sirius's glare. "I mean, she's actually smart and talented in subjects other than your nether regions!"

More laughter broke out at Eniko's words. Ignoring the look of pure death she was receiving, she turned to Remus. "And who might you be going with?"

"Not a clue." He smiled back.

Eniko flicked him on the chest.

"Oh god there getting sappy. I think it's time to get to Detention. The greenhouse isn't going to clean itself!" Said Sirius, standing and dragging Eniko with him.

"Why do they always have to separate us?" James groaned.

"Because you and Sirius cause too much trouble and since Eniko and I are dating it would be biased."

James didn't appreciate Remus's explanation and so he chose to ignore it and continue grumbling all the way to the front lawn ("on a Saturday too!")

"Well I'll see you guys after potions." Eniko waved to Remus-who was overseeing James and Peter scrubbing cauldrons-and walked with Sirius to the greenhouse.

"You know I think we got the better deal. Planting a few harmless plants for the first years is much more interesting than cauldrons." Sirius said positively as they greeted Professor Lowsley. His flamboyant attitude made them snicker while he showed them just what to do.

"Now this will take a while so I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. Try to be productive." He flashed a grin and disappeared.

"Aww, it sounded like he didn't trust us." Said Sirius.

"Wonder where he would get that idea." Grinned Eniko, filling a pot with dirt on the table.

"It's probably your fault. You're such a klutz and all."

Eniko shot him a glare. "Am not."

"You are. I'm surprised he even let you in here. You can't tell the difference between a rose and a mandrake."

"That's not-"

"Then again the alternative _was_ letting you clean cauldrons. I don't think Slughorn wants you within ten feet of him. What were you thinking? Adding twice as much Flobberworm Mucus _and_ Valerian Sprigs before the crushed Lavender. Actually I don't think you even crushed the Lavender. Anyone with a brain would know that it would blow up and cover the whole room the second the porcupine quills hit the surface. I heard your whole lesson was spent giving antidotes to students and un-melting cauldrons. If you-"

Sirius didn't finish what he was saying because a clump of dirt hit his face. He sputtered trying to get it out of his mouth.

"For your information I was trying to save some time." Eniko defended. Just when she opened her mouth a clump of dirt hit her square in the face as well.

The next thing either of them knew, they were in a war of dirt and plants. Neither seemed to be winning but both were covered in dirt. For an hour they dodge, rolled, hexed, and attacked one another. No anger was in the sport, but pure bliss. Eniko was laughing heartily by the time they were both out of breath, sitting side by side on the dirt-covered floor.

Eniko took a handful of dirt and rubbed it into Sirius's face. "You lose."

"Says who?" Sirius did the same to her. They both chuckled.

"We're going to get into trouble." Sirius pointed out.

"Not to worry! I learned a cleaning charm just last week!" Said Eniko proudly, standing up and helping Sirius to do the same.

"Eh... it sounds like a simple spell."

"Oh it is!"

"Which is why I really don't think you should use-"

"Scourgify!" Eniko shouted loudly, trying to make sure it worked while ignoring Sirius. Her entire will power went behind it. And yet that wasn't enough. Instead of cleaning the floor and table a loud bang like a crowd of witches and wizards apparating forced Eniko and Sirius to close their eyes and cover their ears. When Eniko opened hers she flinched.

This was not what she had planned. Instead of cleaning everything, her wand had just moved the dirt in the large container to cover the entire greenhouse from top to bottom. Eniko grinned sheepishly. "Well, that was unexpected. You've got a little dirt on your face Sirius. Right there."

Eniko reached for the stunned Sirius, brushing his cheek to try in vain to clean it off. Instead of snapping out of it, Sirius just looked at Eniko with the same frozen and wide-eyed expression. She frowned, removing her hand from his cheek and moving to wipe his cloak off. She was waiting for him to start laughing or making fun of her. Instead he stared with a fixed expression.

"I know it was loud, but it didn't scare you that bad did it?" Eniko giggled softly, wondering if he was okay.

Sirius seemed to snap out of his trance and placed his signature smirk on his face. His hand grabbed hers so she would stop fussing over his dirty cloak, but didn't release it. "Sorry love you're not that scary. You got some dirt on your face too though. Quite a bit." He brushed some hair behind her ear in a gentle fashion.

Something about the situation made Eniko's stomach tighten uncomfortably. The feeling wasn't one she could recognize. Her mouth couldn't form words at the moment. when Sirius stopped his movements and Eniko realized just how close they were. If he spoke she would have been able to feel his breath. She should move.

But she didn't. She was captivated by his brown eyes, stuck in a trance. Her body felt too heavy to nudge, as if the energy was gone from her limbs. The feeling one got when they were spacing out with a blank mind. Only her vision was stuck on Sirius.

"What in the... the... this... the greenhouse!"

Instantly Eniko looked away and Sirius jumped back, letting go of Eniko's hand in the process. Professor Lowsley was red in the face. "You two... Ten points from Gryffindor! Each!"

Sirius and Eniko looked at each other in contempt. Eniko forgot about the prior moment between them and shrunk a little. "Professor I-"

"Not a word! Clearly you two cannot serve a detention together! Ms. Pivovarova, please return to your dormitory and you can serve a detention another day. _Alone_. Mr. Black, you will stay here and clean up this mess. Without a wand!"

It was decided. Eniko felt horrible for Sirius, but she wasn't too happy about having to leave on her own either. Sirius grabbed her wrist on the way out. "Wait outside for me to get done."

"But that will be hours."

"Your brother might be out." Recognition flashed in Sirius's eyes.

"Sirius it's nearly curfew. He hasn't bothered me at all this month. I'll be fine." Waving her hand she proceeded.

"Wait." Said Sirius, thrusting a piece of what looked like old parchment in her hand. Eniko easily recognized the Marauders Map. She shoved it in her robes and continued to leave.

As soon as the cold air hit, Eniko shivered and regretted not bringing a warmer set of robes. She could wear a scarf, but something about them repulsed her. The strangled feeling that engulfed her neck. If Sirius was with her she'd just cower beneath his.

Then she thought of how close she and Sirius had been and her steps fell slower. The Marauders map was still in her cloak untouched. What was that? Was it a charm placed on one of the plants they broke that backfired, making them stare at each other? And that feeling in her stomach? She didn't get it. For a second it was almost as if they were going to-

She cut off her thoughts, ceasing her steps and staring ahead of her with wide eyes. Shame she had never felt colored her cheeks. She was dating, and possibly in love with Remus. Thinking like that about Sirius was unforgivable. It made her feel dirty and want to wash her own eyes out. Of course she didn't like Sirius. She loved him as a friend and that was it. Why was she even convincing herself?

Shaking her head, Eniko resumed her pace. Wasting time and cooling off she walked to a more deserted part outside of the school, planning on entering through another door the Marauders and her discovered.

"Well, well, well. I thought those palls of yours weren't going to leave you vulnerable. They make lousy guard dogs."

Eniko couldn't see the stranger emerging from the shadows, but she recognized the voice. "Leave me alone Dmitri."

It didn't look like he would obey. He walked out of the shadows and stood in front of the unmoving Eniko. He was tall for his age, and managed to tower a good three inches over Eniko. And as stupid as Eniko could be, she was smart enough to know running away would only make things worse. She had been found out. The Marauders map in her possession had been useless. And she had nobody to blame but herself.

"You know I can't do that." Said Dmitri softly, looking with what Eniko assumed was fake affection at her. He brushed a little dirt off her cheek but it made Eniko feel different than when Sirius did it. Where his hand touched it felt like she had been stung.

"The others will wonder where I am." She fought weakly.

"You and I both know they have another hour till detention is out. And there's no way they'll know you're here."

He had a point, and Eniko suddenly wished she didn't have the map so Sirius would be able to find her. Once more she cursed her lack of planning. "What do you want?"

Dmitri smiled as if they were discussing the weather, leaning against a wall. His intimidating gaze swept over Eniko, as if sizing her up. "I want you to break up with Lupin."

Her heart stopped. "Brother... I usually do what you ask don't I?"

"It's what makes you my favorite." purred Dmitri, pushing some hair out of her face.

Eniko pulled away, surprising them both. "I usually do whatever you want, but not this time." She tilted her head down, hiding behind her hair.

"What?" Said Dmitri. He was taken aback by her behavior.

"You heard me brother. I can't. I won't break up with him." Her voice had never held so much resolve.

Instead of an angry retort Dmitri slipped his hand to her shoulder and pulled her against him in a hug. She didn't fight it, but she felt extremely awkward and despite his warmth she was much colder. What would have been a comforting sibling thing with anyone else was a brutal imitation with them. "Don't tell me you love him Eniko."

That hit Eniko hard. Did she? "I..." Words wouldn't form. But if such a thing as love existed, she probably did feel it with Remus. "I do. He makes me happy. And smile. And when I'm with him everything bad in the world disappears. And I could see myself with him for the rest of my life!"

Her words were so true it took her off guard and she smiled a little to herself, despite the situation. She could see her and Remus ten years from now on a porch swing in front of a nice white house in London, hand in hand. A diamond ring on hers and a gold band on his. The more she thought about it the more she realized that yes, she probably did love him.

"You know I won't accept that." Dmitri tightened his grip and Eniko winced. "I told you to break up with him. And you won't do it?"

Eniko swallowed. If she refused Dmitri would surely hurt her. But if she obeyed she would be hurting both herself and someone far more precious. Remus. And as long as she thought of him, of Peter and James and Sirius, she could get through anything her brother threw at her.

"That's right. I will not break up with him."

She closed her eyes and waited, telling herself it would be over soon.

* * *

><p>It wasn't. Not until one past midnight. Breaking a curfew wasn't something Eniko cared about as she sauntered up to her dorm, gave the password to the fat lady, and almost missed a sleeping figure on the couch.<p>

Sirius was lying lopsidedly in a rather uncomfortable position. He had yet to shower with clumps of dirt still on his clothing and in his hair. His eyes were furrowed in fitful sleep. Eniko wondered why he was out here and not with the boys. Unless he was waiting for them. But they should have been back hours ago.

_Was he waiting for me?_ Eniko asked herself, looking in amazement at the black boy. Taking off her cloak Eniko draped it over him and wiped a little dirt from his shoulder. She wished in the back of her mind that he would wake up so she could tell him what happened. Spill her heart out and make it all better.

But ten minutes trickled by and Eniko came to yet another conclusion that night. She was relying on the Marauders far too much. Especially Sirius. He always took on the responsibility of protecting her from harm. But it wasn't his job. It wasn't even Remus's. Eniko was a witch with some talent of her own. She needed to stop acting so helpless.

And so she swore to herself that she wouldn't cry over her brother. She'd hide the gash on her left hip and the bruise on her shoulder, suck it up, and move on. They didn't need to be dragged down by her pathetic complaining. For once she wanted to be on equal terms with them.

But she had nothing similar. James was amazing on the broom and excelled in studies. She had never met anyone as proficient as Sirius when it came to dueling. Remus was not only a prefect but also excelled in every form of study. He was more book smart than anyone Eniko had met asides from Lily Evans. Peter was the only one she could outdo, and that wasn't saying much.

So Eniko turned away from Sirius with a heavy sigh and walked up to her dormitory.

She didn't sleep too much in the confines of her bed, but the red curtains stayed drawn. Of course not a single one of her dorm mates bothered to check on her when she slept in three hours the next day. In the end Peter came up in his rat form and woke her. He noticed the bruise on her shoulder thanks to a poor pajama shirt but Eniko assured him she got it messing around the day before and he did not mention it to the other marauders. Her little secret was never found out.


	8. The Only Thing She Can't Give Up

"Are you sure this is a good Idea?" Peter asked for the tenth time. "I mean we probably shouldn't bother him with something like this..."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Relax! She wants to go to Hogsmeade too!"

"But to bother the headmaster..."

"It's the only intelligent thing we can do really. Unless she wants to be stuck under the cloak." James pointed out. "Thanks to the war nearly all the teachers will be accompanying us. And they know she doesn't have a slip."

Three days prior, the teachers had decided to announce that on the day of the ball, students would be allowed to visit Hogsmeade for any last-minute items they needed to pick up. For most it had been good news but Eniko had been worried until Remus suggested asking the headmaster himself. Reluctantly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine..." Eniko mumbled, pushing open the door to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Um Professor?" Eniko decided she should be the one to speak, seeing as she was asking. Timidly she made her way up to the desk. "I was wondering if I could speak to the Headmaster."

"What for Mrs. Pivovarova?" Asked Professor McGonagall. Her tone was stern but not rude. James, Sirius, and Eniko had a feeling she really did like the three of them but didn't want to show it (A way to boost their already-inflated egos).

"Well you see my parents forgot to sign the permission slip. And I was thinking maybe he could give permission."

"Your brother seemed capable of having his signed." She pointed out.

Eniko looked back at the others, not sure what to do. "Um, well you see Professor, he was allowed to visit them in Perm, but I was too busy with school." It was a blatant lie but the best she could think of.

Professor McGonagall didn't buy it. "Mrs. Pivovarova, since when was homework a part of your daily schedule?" Apparently she remembered the lack of paper she had received from Eniko over the years.

"Well maybe I wasn't doing Homework, but I really didn't get a chance to have it signed and the visit's today and-"

"I'm sorry." She cut in. "But the rules are very specific. We can't afford to take risks."

Eniko felt like she meant to add on 'especially not with children of prominent Wizarding families.'

"Fine." Said Eniko curtly, turning around.

"Why not? Why can't you afford to let her go to Hogsmeade? Her parents are always away so of course she couldn't have it signed if she didn't see them!" Sirius spat. The five of them were rather surprised by his outburst.

"Mr. Black. You are out of line-"

Eniko put a hand on his shoulder but it didn't stop him. "No! I'm not! You refuse to let her even talk to Dumbledore! If it was anyone else you would have signed it! But you're too scared of the repercussions of someone from a family with power! Well you guys let me go didn't you? You let James's family sign for me! If you're just going to let anyone sign it then I'll do it! I'll sign her slip and you can blame me if she gets kidnapped or hurt! It's not like her filthy family would care-"

"Mr. Black. That is enough."

It wasn't the shocked Professor McGonagall that spoke that time, but the headmaster himself, walking in from behind them. When they turned around Sirius was red-faced and Remus looked away with even more guilt than the rest of them.

"Now, what seems to be the commotion?"

"Er..." Eniko wanted to shrink into a small hole after what just happened with professor McGonagall. Eniko knew she wasn't trying to be unfair, but was doing what she thought was best for the entire school.

Dumbledore waited patiently with a presence that took over the whole room. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the Hogsmeade visit would it?"

"She needs her slip signed. But apparently it's too risky to endanger a precious pureblood child." Said Sirius. Some of his resentment had melted away but not all of it.

Dumbledore took notice of the bitterness but just smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "I see. Well do you have your slip with you right now?"

Eniko pulled a piece of tan parchment from her robe and presented it to him, signature free. Though it looked as if one had been placed and then erased several times. Tell-tale proof of the Marauders failed attempts at Forging. "Here it is sir."

Dumbledore looked at it with his wand in hand. "What did you tell them Minerva?"

"I told them that I couldn't bend the rules." She said firmly. We all looked at her with downcast faces.

"Well... That does make sense." Dumbledore brought our attention back to him.

Eniko sighed. "I understand sir."

Sirius bit his tongue but said nothing. He glared at the ground, upset at the injustice of it all.

"But," Dumbledore stopped them as they started to file out. "Why would we need to bend rules for Ms. Pivovarova so she could attend? It seems her mother already signed. You must have overlooked it in your haste."

Eniko's mouth fell open. When he handed back the piece of paper there was a large and lovely signature on it. The exact Replica of Eniko's mothers. Realizing what he had done she ran out of the room after him. "Professor! Thank you!"

"For what my dear girl? I merely pointed out what you missed."

"But-"

He cut her off with a wink and disappeared. The other joined her shortly, all in awe and shock.

"I knew this was a good plan." Sirius grinned triumphantly.

The others gave him a deadpanned look.

* * *

><p>They managed to finish all their shopping by Two in the evening. Eniko had gotten a few makeup accessories, despite her lack of understanding as to how they worked. She even picked up a pretty hair piece. The others mostly loaded up on sweets and Butterbeer. The Snow made them wish they took some to go as they all walked back in the snow.<p>

"It's so cold." Said Eniko.

"Why don't you wear a scarf then Flamepelt?" Peter asked with his eyebrows raised.

"They're too hot and itchy. I wouldn't wear one to save my life." Eniko explained. She looked at Remus and scowled when she saw he had on a muggle jacket instead of a cloak.

Looking to her left she saw that Sirius had on his cloak. "Padfoot~"

He looked over and rolled his eyes, extending his arm. Eniko wasted no time before snuggling up to his side and wrapping his cloak around her as well.

"Much better." Said Eniko. "See! This is why you're my second favorite!"

"What? Who's first?" Sirius asked as if offended.

"Me of course." Remus proclaimed proudly.

"Nope you're third. First is peter." Eniko teased while Sticking out her tongue.

Remus and Sirius chorused ouch' while peter grinned triumphantly and James yelled a complaint at being last by default.

Their jokes and taunts didn't die down until someone stepped in front of them.

Dmitri. He was alone, which caught them all by surprise. Sirius put his arm around Eniko's waste and pulled her even closer, and Remus put one on her back. Eniko didn't bother telling them not to worry, as her mind was still on what took place a week prior.

"Oh give it a rest." Dmitri rolled his eyes, looking at Eniko. "I need to talk to Eniko. Alone."

"Not a chance in hell." James spat.

"Oh really? So now you guys decide what she can and can't do? Wow, and you call me evil." He smirked. James raised his wand even higher. "Eniko." Dmitri said in a commanding voice.

Eniko shifted. It wouldn't hurt right? If it was where they could see her? She nodded. "Guys I'll be fine."

After a staring contest between Sirius and Eniko, he grunted "Fine. But you're not leaving our sight." his tone left no room to argue even if for some reason she wished to.

Reluctantly her brother nodded. Sirius and Remus let go of Eniko and she walked with her brother a good six meters away, stopping by a large tree.

"You didn't listen to me." He said, standing a little too close, his face near hers. "I thought you'd learn. I really was hoping you understood how serious I was. I want you to break up with him."

"I-I already said no. I can't. I like him!" Eniko pleaded in harsh whispers. "Please…"

"Have you slept with him?" His eyes were dark.

Eniko shook her head furiously. "I've never done anything like that I swear Brother."

A small moment passed before he took her chin in his thumb and forefinger, tipping it up so Eniko had to look at him. "Good. Now I'll give you one more chance. Break up with him, or…"

He paused, letting Eniko swallow hard and stutter. "O-or?"

"Something bad might happen." Said Dmitri, the smirk on her face speaking of nothing pleasant...

Glancing over at the marauders Eniko didn't know what she was supposed to do. She felt afraid and because of that she felt ashamed. James was clearly trying to come over, and was only restrained by Peter. Remus and Sirius were just staring adamantly. "W-what do you mean?"

"You've grown up." He stated. "You're prettier than you realize."

"What are you saying?" Eniko had lowered her voice even more, an ugly bubble of discomfort forming in her stomach.

Dmitri put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in so close his breath tickled her neck. "I think I'll enjoy some alone time with you this Christmas. You've grown up well."

Just as it was sinking in as to what he was implying, The marauders realized how white she had become and James was the first to break Peters hold, marching with determined steps and a glare up towards Dmitri.

As if he didn't notice, Dmitri went on, stroking her cheek. "Keep in mind that there's no blood between us princess. If you won't listen to me, consequences will occur."

Before he could say anything else, a hand grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him away. With alarm Eniko realized it had not been James, but Remus who had acted. The others looked upset, but Remus's face was dark, as if he knew something they didn't. It was like he knew what Dmitri was implying.

"I have put up with you for a decent amount of time Dmitri." Remus spoke, sounding more like his werewolf self than a human. His whole mannerism nearly frightened Eniko, and that was an achievement.

Dmitri was on the ground, looking up at Remus in shock. Clearly he had not expected the perfect Prefect to act like this.

Remus crouched down, wand out and pressed against Dmitri's chest. "But if you ever _touch_ her again, in any way, I will make sure she is an only child."

He rose, walking over to Eniko and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Before she knew what was happening he was steering her away. She was still dazed from her brother's words.

She did turn around when she heard a muffled noise though, only to find her brother, now standing, clutching his nose while Sirius shook his wrist. It seemed he was not as forgiving as Remus.

"What did he say to you?" Remus asked, his dark expression gone but there was something left in his eyes.

"He said he wanted me to break up with you…" Admitted Remus.

Remus took a deep breath and Eniko could feel the fear emanating off of him. She realized just how much he must like her. With a glance back at her brother, who was still standing there watching, Eniko stopped walking.

Remus seemed to grow even tenser at this. "Eniko... if you feel it would be better I-"

Eniko cut him off with a kiss. Not a small kiss either, but a deep one. Eniko couldn't stand to listen to Remus put himself down. Thanks to his little problem it had been nearly impossible to get him to agree to date her, and she wouldn't let him back out.

Remus returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Eniko's waist. But when Eniko needed air she broke away a little, pressing her nose against his.

"What was that for?" Panted Remus.

Eniko gave no answer, a little embarrassed but proud of herself.

"I think that's your answer." Peter said after a moment of awkward silence, and the others, including myself, laughed.

"C'mon guys, we ought to start getting ready." Eniko smiled her best considering the circumstances. what Dmitri said was brushed to the back of her mind.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in the main hall?" Remus smiled.

Eniko nodded affirmatively.

* * *

><p>Eniko's dorm room was full of more girls than just her roommates. Eniko stuck to her bed, curtains open as she tried to balance a Mirror and do her hair at the same time. It wasn't working too well, but she didn't want to charm the mirror to float if she could help it.<p>

Sirius had complained when she left, saying she took forever to get ready. Eniko didn't want to tell him that the reason why she needed ample time was because she hadn't the slightest Idea how to get ready or look like a girl. The downside of only having guy friends.

Eniko looked over at Lily Evans, who was just starting on her makeup. Trying to copy her movements Eniko put a little of the cream colored stuff on her face. She noticed Lily only put some under her eyes and around her nose so she tried to mimic. When she looked in the mirror and realized the shade was wrong she grabbed a wad of napkins and began to scrub it off.

When she looked back at Lily the red head was putting some red stuff on her cheeks. Once more Eniko grabbed a container of red powder and a brush.

Lily happened to glance in her direction and caught Eniko staring, making the blonde girl look away immediately and try to focus on her mirror, pretending she knew what she was doing. The way she fumbled trying to open the container of red powder made it obvious though.

"You don't really need makeup." Lily said, shooting a smile at Eniko. The other girls stopped their own preparation and looked over. Eniko assumed it was because she was something of an outcast with the girls. Why else did no one try to talk to her?

"I don't?" Asked Eniko timidly. When she was around others she had a tendency to act a little more reserved. Well, a lot more reserved.

"Nope. Maybe just some Eye shadow, liner, and Mascara. And some lip gloss." She suggested cheerfully, beginning to add her own layer of black pen stuff around her eyes.

"Oh. Um thanks." Eniko turned back to the mirror and picked up a black pen as well. She swallowed, closing an eye and holding a pen up. As soon as she moved it close she chickened out and set it back down. Perhaps Eye shadow would work better. One glance at the round blue container had her changing her mind.

So then just mascara. That little bit she was able to manage after washing her face nearly ten times. When it was okay looking she took a brush to her hair. She once more looked over to Lilly. Her gorgeous red hair was up in an extravagant arrangement of braids and curls and twists. She had done it by hand too, not by wand like the other girls.

Eniko didn't have the skill to do it by hand, and if she tried to use her wand for such a simple spell she would probably end up going to the ball bald. Eniko sighed heavily, realizing she would have to leave it down and limp.

"Do you want me to help you with your hair?" Asked lily, suddenly right next to Eniko.

With wide, eager eyes, Eniko nodded. "If it isn't too much trouble. Sorry. I'm not exactly good at this..."

"It's no trouble at all!" Lily insisted, taking a seat on the bed with her. "You know you're a lot nicer than I thought you would be."

Eniko blinked. "What do you mean?"

Lily continued to work on Eniko's hair, humming to herself. "Well, I just expected you to be more like the boys. I never see you away from them except when you're in the dorm room. But you always have your curtain closed and keep to yourself. You know for a while I thought you hated the rest of us or something and that was why you never tried to talk to us."

Eniko found this startling. "Oh... I never thought that way. I just- I get a little shy around others."

"And yet you still hang out with those rowdy guys." Eniko could tell Lily was shaking her head.

"There not that bad. And I'm almost worse." Explained Eniko, wanting to defend her friends. "I mean I've lost more house points than Peter or Remus, and nearly as many as James. And Remus is a prefect. Sirius is amazing when it comes to dueling. The only thing I can do better than him is a Reducto Charm. And James is just amazing all around."

"James?" Lilly pulled a strand of Eniko's hair a little too tightly without meaning too. "James? Amazing?"

"Of course! He's the best on the broom! And his dueling skills are amazing as well! But more than just his amazing mind, he's a better friend than anyone could ask for. There aren't many people who would have Accepted Remus, Peter, Sirius and I like he did."

"You forget that he's also a bully and a Prat." Said Lily pointedly.

"Well... everyone has their downsides." Eniko tried to bargain. She didn't want Lily to think badly of James.

"Hmm... I suppose." Lily said no more on the matter but finished Eniko's hair.

Eniko looked in the mirror. Her hair was done simply, but it worked with her face. It was up in a simple French twist, loose strands falling around her face. "I like it a lot."

"Good! Can I finish your eyes?" Lily seemed excited to use Eniko as a live doll. "You have such a nice complexion. I'm stuck with freckles."

"James says he likes freckles on a girl. It makes them look cute and sweet." Said Eniko.

Lily grew a little red and looked away. Eniko decided wisely not to push it. Lily applied some silver eye shadow once Eniko revealed the color of her dress and with Eniko's permission put a little light pink lipstick on her, followed by clear gloss.

"I actually look pretty good." Eniko smiled.

"You're a very pretty girl. Of course you do." Said Lily encouragingly.

Eniko gave her an odd look. She never considered herself pretty per say. Sure her mother looked to be part Veela, but Eniko would stare at herself in the mirror for long minutes trying to decide whether or not she was pretty. In the end she would give up. "Oh..." was all she could think to say.

"It's true. You managed to snag Remus after all, and he is rather charming."

It was Eniko's turn to go red. "I- I guess. Yeah. Thanks Lily."

Lily walked back to her side of the dorm with a smile, resuming a conversation with her immense group of friends. Eniko pulled a long rectangular box out from a small pouch-which had been enchanted of course-and laid it on the bed.

When she opened it she smiles. Inside it was her dress. The top part which covered the breast was a strapless wrap, embezzled with black feathers and dark blue stones. The rest of it was varying shades of gray and blue to her hips, where it puffed out and cascaded to the ground in lacy tuffs, giving it what Eniko thought was a princes feel. The black feathers along the waist added just enough color.

When Eniko slipped it on, Lily ran back over.

"That dress is amazing!" She gushed, looking it over. Eniko turned bright once more. "where did you get it?"

"Oh, Um, my brother had it made for me." Eniko admitted.

"Dmitri was it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. That was nice of him. I thought you guys didn't get along."

Eniko shifted uncomfortably. "It's complicated."

She had been more surprised than anyone else when her brother told her a dress for the dance would be coming for her Via Owl. Of course Eniko thought it was a trap but James had done her the favor of inspecting it and found nothing wrong with it.

So Eniko put it on, with Lily there to zip it up. Another girl named Alice also complimented the outfit before leaving.

Lily's dress was dark green, and a style that only someone like her could pull off. It brought out the best in her eyes and Eniko felt under-dressed, as she was sure every girl in the room did.

Soon Everyone filed out to go down to the ball in groups. Eniko hung back a little, putting in silver earrings and smiling to herself. Tonight would be a wonderful night. She just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC<strong>: I don't think I mentioned it, but I wrote Eniko with a younger Natasha Poly in mind as far as looks go. I actually stole this dress idea from one she wore on the red carpet to the Cannes film festival. I suggest googling it. It's beautiful in my opinion.

And It won't be long before things get darker. In three chapters the real drama starts :D Can anyone guess what it will be? =o


	9. For the Rest of Their Lives

It was weird walking to the dance alone. Eniko felt like people noticed how odd it was because there were more than a few stares. She put her head down trying to go unnoticed until she reached the main hall. It was a beautiful sight, decorated like winter.

She stopped at the top of the stares, looking down to try and spot her date and her friends. When she did, a smile graced her lips. Peter was with his Hufflepuff date, and Sirius was standing beside a beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wasn't on the level of Lily Evans, but fairly close. James was standing dateless with them, and Remus nearly took her breath away.

Sirius was the first to spot Eniko moving down the stairs. He nudged Remus none too gently and when he turned to look at her his face lit into a wide grin. He met her at the bottom of the stairs. He took Eniko's hand in his and kissed it like a French gentlemen. Eniko pursed her lips as if trying to fight a smile but one broke out anyways.

"You look beautiful tonight Eniko." Said Remus.

Eniko responded with a blush. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Remus grinned and pulled a corsage out of his robe. "May I?" He asked.

Eniko nodded, her heart feeling a pain of happiness. A good pain, as if something bad was being pruned. The smile couldn't fall from her face as he took her wrist. He hadn't the slightest idea what dress she had, so he chose a natural corsage. It had three gorgeous white roses, accented with ivy and some smaller nameless white flowers. The last touch was a bow that was also white. Eniko watched in amazement as the bow and the small white nameless flowers changed colors to a dark blue the exact shade of her dress. It was enchanted. Eniko smiled and kissed him on the cheek in reward. "It's beautiful."

The couple were smiling ear to ear as they walked back to join the others. They exchanged a few pleasantries before a slow song came on.

Much to the displeasure of his date, Sirius looked at Eniko. "Wanna dance?"

Eniko was about to say no, that the first dance had to go to Remus, when Remus answered for her. "Sorry Padfoot, the first dance is mine."

"Only if I get the last one." Eniko teased back.

"Now I don't think I have any qualms about that." He teased, taking her hand. The rest of the marauders and their dates followed, James managing to easily snag a temporary date who was sitting on the sidelines.

The slow dance was nice. Eniko danced close to Remus, head on his shoulder. She was glad she chose to wear blue flats instead of heels. You couldn't see them beneath the dress, and being 5'10, Eniko was already unnaturally tall. She didn't want to be 6 '2 thanks to some stiletto's.

When the first slow dance was over they congregated around the snack table. Peter and Eniko helped themselves while the others were more reserved. Jamie didn't eat a thing, which was probably why she had such a nice figure.

The next slow dance Eniko granted to Peter because he gave her the last Peppermint Frog. Then she went with James, who was close to getting a dance from lily. Their 'dancing' was more parading around and skipping and messing the entire hall up until Professor McGonagall politely asked them to calm down a bit. That was after they knocked a table over, both laughing. To make things even more unfitting, they were dancing wildly to an extremely slow and romantic song.

Eniko handed James off to Lily for the next song with a wink to the both of them, and went back to Remus. It only lasted a second before Sirius interrupted, demanding a dance at last.

"You really do look nice." Said Sirius.

"Really? You don't look too thin?" Said Eniko, remembering how he always complained she was underweight no matter how many times she tried to explain her family just had small bones.

Rolling his eyes at the teasing he pinched Eniko's rear, causing her to jump a little. "Hmm nope, you still got some meat on you."

"You big pervert." Eniko glared, stepping on his foot in good humor. He just grinned back for a long minute, but slowly it started to fade.

"You really are in love with Moony aren't you?" Sirius's grinned had now turned into a soft one. It was so unlike him Eniko was unsure how to respond.

"U-um- I'm not sure. How do I know?" She asked.

"Well…" Sirius started, thinking. "Your heart aches with either happiness or sadness whenever you see them. You love being close to them. You'd risk your life just to save them a second of harm. But more than that, you can't describe why you love them other than for every reason."

Eniko stared at him for a minute. "You know… you sound like you've been in love."

He laughed at her. "That'd be the day."

Feeling more relaxed, Eniko laughed as well. Though something in his eyes made her think perhaps she was hitting too close to home. "Yeah, what kind of girl could conquer the handsome, trouble making, dim-witted black boy?

"See, there you go again! Thinking I'm handsome. Moony's going to have to keep a closer eye on you." Said Sirius.

Eniko rolled her eyes. "You know… I think you might be right though."

"Moony needs better control of ya?"

She hit him playfully on the chest. "No you dolt. I think I might love him. I mean, just tonight my heart ached when I saw him. I was so happy. And then, I felt it again when he gave me the corsage. I definitely love always being near him and I'd do anything, even stand up to my brother to keep from hurting him. I… I think I might love him."

Sirius's smile was softer than Eniko could ever remember seeing it, and he didn't tease her like she expected. They spun around the dance floor with slowed movements.

"That's really good Eniko." He said. The dance ended there and with an even brighter smile Eniko went to rejoin Remus.

The rest of the night went well. They rotated dancing partners, James and her reaping havoc for couples all over, and Peter being dragged ungracefully into playful steps. And then at last, the final song came on.

Without a word, Remus took Eniko's hand and pulled her away from everyone else. She followed him with faith as he led her outside into the cold. As soon as she shivered he cast a warming charm he invented around them, keeping the air as warm as it had been inside.

It was a beautiful site. The moon was half-full, and shined on the lake. They could see the forest to their side. Remus squeezed her hand tightly.

"What about the last dance?" Asked Eniko. She didn't mind missing it though. Something about the quiet night air was romantic and peaceful.

Remus pulled Eniko close, both hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head against his shoulder. Remus started to slowly sway. "We're having it."

"You forgot the music. There isn't any" Eniko Pointed out absentmindedly as they spun with a grace Eniko was sure she didn't have.

"Yes there is. You just have to listen." He corrected.

Eniko was about to ask where when he started humming a gentle tune. It was so lovely her heart began to ache again and her eyes watered "It's so perfect. How do you do it Remus? Every second I spend with you seems like a good dream."

"It's real." He whispered, slowing down the dance. Eniko looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"I love you." He said.

It was all so perfect. How could this really be real? Eniko knew what she was expected to say back, and there was no hesitation. She knew right then and there that what she was about to say was true. One of the truest things she'd ever spoken.

"I love you too Remus. I really do. Nothing will change that ever."

"I know. Nothing could change my feelings either." He smiled back.

The dance ended mutually and they walked back towards the school. What they did not do however, was enter the main hall. They took a less-direct route into the school and up the stairs towards their common room. Instead of going into the common rooms, Remus took her to the Prefects bath, a place Sirius and she often broke into.

The room was as wonderful as always. Remus walked over to the bathtub and turned the water on along with one other tab that released a smell similar to Coconut and Vanilla. The smell engulfed the whole area in no time.

Remus sat down on the edge and pulled Eniko down next to him. Together they looked out the window and out towards the snowy lake. No words were needed to break the comfortable silence.

Eniko found herself looking at Remus, and surprised him with a peck on the cheek.

He chuckled and gave her one directly on the lips. Then another. It continued like that for a few seconds before he took her chin in his thumb and forefinger in a real kiss. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her onto his lap. She obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Slowly their kisses grew more and more desperate until Eniko's mind was a little fuzzy. The water turned off automatically but Eniko didn't even notice. She was focusing on just how much she wanted Remus.

And then as if to break the spell her brother's words echoed in her mind. She had deciphered the threat and knew what he was planning. And she couldn't do that to Remus. She realized that if this didn't happen tonight, it wouldn't. Feeling bold she ran her hands down his dress coat, undoing the top button.

His kisses grew more frantic as she slowly undid each of the buttons.

"Eniko…" Mumbled Remus, taking his hand and hesitating at the zipper of her dress. He stopped and that made Eniko still her own moments. She looked into his eyes with curiosity.

He pulled away a little.

Afraid he was rejecting me her, Eniko bit her lip. "Remus…"

"Are you sure about this?" He looked at Eniko with maturity.

"Absolutely." There was no hesitation in her voice.

And before Eniko finished her one-word sentence Remus had guided her onto her back on top of a pile of fluffy towels. His lips went from her cheek to her exposed neck

"You make me break more rules than the rest of the marauders combined."

"Oops" Eniko giggled without a hunt of remorse. She could feel him smirking against her skin as the rest of her dress was removed and she helped him out of his.

When there was nothing left to take off, Remus sunk into the deep prefect's bath and led Eniko in with him. The warm water sent Goosebumps up her spine. Remus held onto her in the water and continued to kiss her softly.

"Remus… have I told you how perfect you are?" Asked Eniko.

Smiling down at her with love apparent in his eyes, he whispered: "Yes you have."

"I love you." Was Eniko's response.

"I love you too." He returned.

And they both knew this was something they would never regret. It was right, perfect, and it couldn't have been better.


	10. Right of My Heart

Eniko woke up happier than she had in a long time, and that was saying something. The sun was falling onto her bare back, keeping her warm despite the fact it was winter. Remus was lying beneath her with his hand draped around her waist, holding her firmly against his chest. His body was warmer than most, contrasting with Eniko who was a few degrees below normal. Even in the small things those two balanced out.

Eniko moved her head so she could see his face. It was more relaxed and peaceful than she had ever bared witness. As if to accentuate the moment Eniko heard a flock of birds sing outside. To Eniko, Remus was gorgeous. She could barely believe how privileged she was to be with someone like him. She knew he was worth someone far more amazing, but was too selfish to give him up. It was why she would fight to hang on to him, why after every transformation when he got cold feet about the two of them, she would kiss his troubles away.

A fear of being separate from him was always in her mind, but that night something happened to change it. She wasn't as afraid anymore. It was as if they had completed some union that bound them. Her heart had never been so warm.

She was almost lulled back to sleep by the sound of his breathing and the small breeze of warm air that he exhaled onto her each time. It wasn't suffocating, but comfortable.

"Merry Christmas." Said Remus sleepily, his eyes opening a tad.

"It's not Christmas yet silly." Eniko pointed out.

"For us it is."

Realizing she was going to have to return to her parent's house for the break, Eniko nodded in understanding. "Merry Christmas love."

She looked back up at him and kissed his lips. They stayed in a warm embrace and then Remus let out a loud yawn. When he started to stir Eniko shot him a pout. "I wish I could stay like this too, but we really should get up." He smiled.

Eniko reluctantly nodded, sitting up and using a blanket to cover herself. They had been lying on the floor in a tangle of blankets Remus had the foresight to plant there ahead of time (Which surprised Eniko). When Remus rose, he didn't have a shred of modesty and Eniko blushed at seeing him. Despite the previous night it was embarrassing.

Remus took notice and winked playfully, making Eniko turn even brighter. She stood herself and reached for her dress. When Remus had on his White button up long-sleeved shirt and black trousers he offered to help her zip up. Afterwards he put his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. She turned her head so he could capture her lips.

"Last night was amazing." Said Eniko.

"You really are everything I could ever want." Was his return.

And once more Eniko knew he would be the only one for her. She was probably getting ahead of herself but she could see being with him for the rest of her life. Such a gentle and honest love couldn't be found anywhere else in the world. And to lose something like that would be unforgivable.

When they were both dressed he checked to see if the coast was clear before pulling Eniko along the corridors and up to the common rooms. Eniko kissed him and giggled. "Sneaking around makes me feel like we did something wrong."

"It felt way to right to be wrong." He said, always the charmer. They leant in for another kiss when they heard it.

"Ha-ha! Told you! I told you Peter!" the call came from the left of them and the stairs to the boy's dorm. Remus and Eniko both groaned. They knew that voice.

"Fine… here." Peter mumbled, handing James a chocolate frog.

"They bet on us didn't they…? " Eniko sighed to Remus, who was only shaking his head in exasperation.

The three marauders ran up to them, Peter and James and Sirius all staring adamantly. "You're not going to try and tell us nothing happened are you?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Said Eniko.

For the next five minutes they were the subject of extreme teasing. "Okay okay!" Eniko finally broke it off. "Please just let me get out of this dress already!"

"I think you spent plenty of time out of it last night." James snickered, causing Eniko to raise her wand and him to cover his nose. Laughing again Eniko disappeared into her dorm room.

All of her dorm mates were awake and huddled around Lily, including an additional two. Each of them turned when they heard the door open and they didn't look away. Eniko was thoroughly embarrassed thinking that they probably knew what had happened the previous night. Ignoring it Eniko showered and changed into a pair of plain boot cut jeans, white Tennishoes, and a red top. Before she left she grabbed a small pouch.

"Presents are here~" Eniko hollered, running into the boys dormitory. The other four were already sitting down around a pile of colorfully wrapped packages. Eniko reached into her expandable pouch and withdrew a few of her own, adding it to the pile.

"There ya go… now where's mine…" Eniko asked.

No sooner had she finished her sentence did the entire group plunge forth except for Remus. He pulled Eniko back to sit between his legs when she grabbed one particularly large present.

Eniko found one from Peter first, and to her pleasure it was full of candy. There was a bulk package of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Jelly slugs, liquorice wands, pumpkin pasties, Fizzing Whizzbees, Chocoballs, fudge flies, pepper imps and even an Acid pop thrown in as a joke. There was more candy Than Eniko could possibly eat. Or so she tried to convince herself. "And this is why Peter is my favorite." Eniko claimed. Peter beamed at the praise.

Taking a bite of a Wizochoc bar Eniko proceeded to open yet another one. She knew it was from James because the wrapping paper was oddly out of season and Quidditch based. She found a small box inside with the words: "Lie-to-Me! Turns red when a lie is told!"

"Oh, I will have to use this against you." Eniko winked.

The next gift was from Sirius. It had beautiful white paper, which was her first hint. White had forever been Eniko's favorite color. Eagerly she unwrapped it and the containing box and was a little confused by the black glob of what looked like liquid metal sitting in a silver pan.

"It's magical." He motioned. "Just focus and think of what you want it to become. It's easier if you touch it too."

Eniko dumped it into her hand and was pleased when it formed a metallic glob instead of running through her fingers. Eniko furrowed her eyebrows, thinking of something and when she opened her eyes it had become a black dog, exactly like Sirius's alternative form. She made it run around in the air around him.

Sirius smiled widely and reached to poke it. Before he touched Eniko made it transform into a cinder fox matching her form and growl. James found this funny. Eniko was too busy being amazed at how it changed shape, color, and sound.

When the excitement over it ended and Eniko shoved the glob back into the pan, she looked at the last gift. Shining silver and gold paper magically enchanted to move. It was from Remus and he looked at Eniko encouragingly.

When Eniko opened it she was amazed at the beauty of necklace lying in a velvet box. It was silver with a Moon-shaped diamond in the center. She just looked at him with Awe.

"Shall I?" Remus offered and placed it around her neck. When it touched her skin, it changed to a reddish color. Eniko blinked in surprise.

"It changes color to your mood." Remus explained.

"What does this color mean?" Asked Eniko.

Remus picked a piece of paper up and scanned it. "Hmm… Light red represents joy, sexuality, passion, sensitivity, and love." The others boys snickered at the Sexuality part. Eniko glared.

The others had received their gifts from one another as well. Peter got candy from James. A rat cage and some more candy from Sirius, and Remus gave him what looked like a guys ring but transformed into an umbrella. Eniko got him a recycled Vinyl Record bracelet that would play music when you wrote a song name and singer on it with your wand.

James received candy from Peter and a glasses cleaning kit from Sirius. Remus gave him a 'guide to a girl's heart' and Eniko gave him a box of candy: each one would send you into a different daydream for about five minutes. It was to be used with caution.

Sirius got payback for his joke gifts for James gave him a Magic collar and Peter gave him a leash. Remus was slightly serious, giving him a pen that would spell above it in letters whatever you wrote. Eniko tried to be somewhat creative with her gift, but failed in comparison to his when all she gave him was a necklace. It was a wooden tooth shaped like a Coyote's and polished. Eniko bought it from a goblin so she was sure it was of high quality. According to the goblin: "It's enchanted to help the user when he needs it most". Eniko did not understand but it sounded nice so she figured Sirius would appreciate it.

Now, Lupin being the more practical one got more practical gifts. Peter and James and Sirius combined their money to get him a cleansweep six. It was the fastest one yet and super reliable. Eniko resented them a little for that, wishing they let her in on it. Peter politely explained that with the large amount of money in her possession she would have tried to buy more than her share.

Lastly, Lupin unwrapped Eniko's present. Still on his lap, she looked down and watched his hands. Before him in a small package was a piece of black rope. It was rather plain and there didn't seem to be anything special about it.

Eniko chuckled at their confused looks. "Here, give me your arm."

He complied and Eniko fastened it. As soon as it was tied it melded into one piece. "Sorry it doesn't look better. I made it myself though. Oh, and um… I enchanted it myself too. I'm not sure how to get it off once it's on but the same purpose is served really. It helps you find me." Said Eniko. She had tried to make it unbreakable but as far as she knew that meant it would be stuck on his wrist for quite some time.

"How does it work?" Said Remus.

"Well, touch it with your wand and say my name." Eniko directed.

He did so and watched as a brilliant white arrow appeared with blue lines swirling around it and sparkling. It pointed directly at Eniko, making her grin with glee at how it worked. Remus thanked her with a kiss.

The next hour was spent exploring the gifts they got for one another. Remus had his bracelet on the whole time, making Eniko feel rather self conscious of being pointed at. At last the clock chimed that it was noon.

Letting out a miserable Sigh, Eniko propped her head up on her elbow. "I'm jealous that you all get to stay here."

"Well My mom and dad are in Albania for their tenth honeymoon. So Sirius and I didn't have much of a choice." Said James.

"I decided to stay back to keep them company." Said Peter.

Remus didn't say anything. It went unspoken why he would stay. Another transformation would take place the night before they all returned, and Remus wasn't in the mood to travel after something like that.

Eniko stood. "Yeah… I should get going now. My brothers probably waiting by the carriage as we speak."

The others nodded solemnly. They couldn't protect Eniko while she was gone and she knew that was heavy on their mind. Eniko couldn't even think of something to say to comfort them. If she was honest with herself she would realize how scared she was herself.

"I'll walk you." Remus offered.

"Thanks. Later Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot. I'll see you in a few weeks!" Eniko waved. They all mumbled a goodbye. Only two weeks. Not too bad.

Remus walked Eniko to the front entrance, carrying her small suitcase for her. When they were about a hallway from where her brother would be he stopped. "Be safe." He said.

Eniko gave him a quick peck. "I will. I love you. See you later."

"Love you too." He smiled as if trying to erase any worry. He turned to go and Eniko watched for a second before calling out to him.

"Remus!" He turned to look at her. An expression of desperation flashed through Eniko's eyes. It took a minute for her to find the right words. "No matter what happens, you know I really do love you. And you can trust me right? You'll believe me no matter what?"

He looked even more worried but instead of questioning he just tried to smile. "Always. I would never lose faith in you."

With that promise, Eniko felt better. No matter what her brother did, she had full faith that Remus would always love and believe in her.


	11. The Sun Already Gone Down

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was extremely busy with Hogwarts students bustling about to find their parents. Eniko stood by her brother watching the crowd move past but not truly seeing anything.

"I am going to gather the port key. I want you to stay here. I'll send someone else for our luggage" Said her brother.

Eniko nodded and stared down at the ground. Her whole mannerism had changed as soon as she left the Marauders. Try as she might she couldn't be happy about anything. Her fingers kept caressing the necklace Remus had given her, in the shape of a moon. The one thing he feared most.

The clock on the wall chimed, letting her know it was now six in the evening. Her brother had been gone for a while and she did hope they would make the Portkey.

A hand came out of nowhere and clamped around her mouth. Eniko's heart leapt into her throat and she couldn't even think to fight her kidnapper until he dragged her through platform nine and Three Quarters. When she had her senses she stomped brutally on one of his toes.

"AH! MERLINS BEARD!" The kidnapper cried.

Eniko spun around with her first raised, ready to fend of whatever creep had dared touch her the muggle way. She stumbled when she saw who it was. "S-Sirius?"

He grinned, standing besides two small trunks. One was her holiday one, and the other was his. "Surprise!"

"OH MY GOD!" Eniko flung herself around him, nearly tackling him to the floor. "What were you thinking? Why are you here?"

"I couldn't very well leave you by yourself could I? Not with that nasty excuse for a human." Sirius flashed a smile. "I hid on the train, borrowing James's cloak of course."

"If my brother see's us he'll kill you." Eniko pointed out.

"If you haven't noticed doll, we're in Kings Cross. And He's expecting you to have gone through the wall to Perm, Russian."

Eniko opened her mouth. "You're kidnapping me in London!"

His face scrunched up. "Well that's a little-"

"Bloody hell I love you Sirius!" Eniko wrapped her arms around him again.

The relief and joy she felt at that moment went unmatched. "God I could kiss you right now!"

"Don't mind if you do." He winked flirtatiously. Eniko rolled her eyes.

"We better disappear before my brother finds out something's up and sends the entire Russian Ministry on me." Eniko pointed out, feeling a little nervous still, as if this perfect fantasy would be shattered. When she got back the punishment would be horrible, but Sirius had saved her in a way. And consequences were something she would think of later.

"I figured we'd hang around Muggle London for the holidays."

"Oh! That will be fun! But… we haven't any muggle money…"

"Not to worry! I exchanged some galleons for muggle money with the help of a muggle born girl last summer. When I ran away I thought I'd need it. Turned out it was useless." Sirius grabbed Eniko's hand, both of them walking through the crowd.

"Oh… how much do you have?"

"I don't know really. Um there are a lot of these pieces of paper with fifty on them though. I'm thinking that might be like half a Galion or something. Because 50 is like half… right?" Said Sirius, walking out onto the streets.

"Oh! Cleaver thinking! It must be! So then… what now?" She looked down the streets.

Sirius noticed a couple standing at a stop and climbing onto a large vehicle. "Let's get on that! It looks like it will take us away from here!"

Admiring his genius, Eniko raced with him after the large Bus. When they climbed on the driver seemed to think they were crazy, paying him with a piece of paper with a 50. Finally he explained to them that he only needed one of the coins for each of them.

That winter holiday was the best Eniko ever experienced by far. Sirius and her managed to rent a hotel room under the pretense of a couple-something they pulled of surprisingly well-and settled down for the long break. During the day the explored muggle wonders. They were nearly arrested for jumping in a fountain for muggle coins, got thrown out of a tavern, and crashed a wedding. Eniko had a figure of a man in a tux and a woman in a white gown on the nightstand of the hotel.

The greatest wonder came on Christmas Eve when they saw a parlor where people were getting something called a Tattoo. Immediately Eniko wanted one, and Sirius agreed with little persuasion. It would be their Christmas Eve treat.

"So what can I help you with?" Asked a man with his share of the black ink.

"We want one of those!" Eniko grinned, pointing at his arm.

"A tattoo?"

"Yeah." Sirius nodded.

"Okay. What were you looking to get?"

They exchanged glances. Eniko furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "How about…"

"A Dog print." Sirius offered.

Eniko nodded. "Good Idea! And I can get a Coyote print! James and Remus will be sooo jealous!"

"Okay, A Coyote and a Dog Print. What color?"

"Black." Sirius smirked.

Eniko nodded in agreement and the man wrote the information down. "Okay sounds good. Where would you like it to be?"

Sirius seemed to concentrate for a moment before poking his chest, over his heart. "Here."

"And you?" He turned his grin to Eniko.

"Same. Right here." She pointed to the top of her breast, not noticing the way both the Tattoo artist and Sirius looked at her.

"Wonderful. Now what about the size?"

"Hmm… about the size of a chocolate frog."

The artist looked at Eniko with deep confusion.

"Three inches by two inches. Or around there." Sirius said quickly, realizing Eniko's mistake.

The Tattoo artist helped them sort out their money and pay just the right amount, leading them back. Sirius got his tattoo first, his shirt staying off afterwards. Eniko had changed into a tank top for the occasion, but slipped it down to her waste when the man came to her.

She was not aware of how Sirius glared at the man if his eyes went down a little too low while working, just as she was not aware of how often that seemed to happen. Eniko laid on her back, wincing a little at how much more it hurt than she expected. Most injuries she could deal with, but something about the sting of a needle just made her squirm. Admittedly it would be easier to use magic but where was the fun in that? Eniko and Sirius wanted a lasting memento of their time together.

Later that night they compared tattoos. Eniko and Sirius had gotten the same style, so it was obvious it was a couples thing.

"Next year we should take Remus." Eniko was saying while adding little packets of hot coco to cups of milk. She couldn't figure out how to heat it up so they were going cold. She handed one to Sirius, climbing onto the large bed they shared and snuggling under the covers. She couldn't figure out how to get heat in the room either.

Sirius moved closer to her, letting their heat mix to try and make things a little warmer. "And James and peter."

"Of course." Said Eniko, taking a large drink and setting the cup asides. "You know, you were right."

"About?"

"Me and Remus." Said Eniko. A lazy grin fit unto her face and she watched the wall across from them. "I really do love him. I could see myself with him forever. Can't think of a reason why we would ever break up really. And could you see either of us with someone else? I would probably freak out if I ever did. I love him and I know for a fact he loves me. I found that out for certain the night of the b-"

Eniko didn't know what was happening at first. One moment she was babbling about her love to Sirius and the next something was pressed against her lips, shutting her off. Something soft, yet slightly rough in texture. When her vision cleared she was looking at something beige.

And then it clicked with slow dread. It wasn't a hand cutting her off, but Sirius Black's lips. On hers.

Unable to think, Eniko held completely still. Her stomach did a crazy flip, and before she could stop it her lips moved just a tad against his. She wasn't pushing him away though, but closing her eyes in a trance-like state. Sirius was fully on top of her, one hand on her cheek and the other propped up against the headboard.

It had to have been at least a full shameful minute the kiss lasted, before Eniko seemed to come to her senses. She opened her mouth, and Sirius deepened the kiss before he felt Eniko push against him. At last he came up, only inches. His eyes were heavy and his breath jagged.

"Eniko…" Said Sirius.

But Eniko wouldn't have it. She pushed against him again, and that seemed to snap him out of it. He moved away quicker than a striking snake and off the bed. They looked at one another.

"What just happened?" Eniko asked, her mind reeling.

"I… I… Fuck." He spat, staring moodily at the ground.

A moment of silence passed between them before Eniko got up and walked over. "Sirius, why did you do that?"

"Don't act like you didn't respond." Shot Sirius defensively.

Eniko was stung by his words. She hadn't meant to honestly, but at the same time she felt so guilty she could puke. In fact she was feeling a little nauseous. "Sirius… it wasn't… I…" Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she looked down, so ashamed of herself she wanted to die.

How could she have done that to Remus? He loved her and she had just betrayed him. It had been sudden yes, but she should have pushed Sirius away immediately, not gone with it for so long. She was in the wrong and couldn't even make excuses. To make matters worse, her heart leapt into her throat when they touched, something she was only supposed to feel with Remus.

She didn't like Sirius Black.

… She couldn't like him.

"Eniko-" Sirius took a step forward, an apology in his eyes.

Eniko looked up but when she met his eyes she looked back towards the ground. She couldn't like him. It was impossible. She was with Remus.

"I'm sorry Eniko. I don't-"

A large bang shattered their moment, and light filled their small room. When the shock settled Eniko and Sirius turned to see three figures moving through the door with inhuman grace. Three middle-aged men to be exact, each wearing handsome dress robes and wands out.

Eniko took a step back, followed by another. Sirius was about to move towards her, baffled by her behavior before two wands were pressed up against his throat. He dared not move, but shouted a profanity at the both of them.

Eniko was too distracted to notice. She hit the back of the bad and sat, good thing too for her legs were about to give out.

The last figure in the doorway and clearly the best dressed, was a tall man no older than 40 with bright blonde hair and green eyes. His face looked to be chiseled by angels and part Veela, while his whole body screamed royalty. His eyes held the capability to look kind, but none of it was present then.

"Hello Papa." Eniko mumbled, looking down.

Sirius's eyes bulged.


	12. Goodbye, Halcyon Days

"Hello Papa." Said Eniko humbly.

"Eniko." He greeted just as curtly. There was no affection in his eyes, no hint that the girl bowing her head before him was his blood besides her similar appearance.

The weights of her recent actions were starting to dawn on her. She had run away, hung out in muggle London, was found in a hotel room with a guy, and even had muggle clothing and a tattoo. It looked absolutely horrible, and was just as bad.

She hadn't the time to think of something to say before her father walked the small expanse of the room, and brought his hand across her face. "How dare you." He said, reverting to Russian.

Eniko could cry, but she fought it so as to not seem weak. Sirius nearly broke away from the two Russian wizards holding him back, his eyes flashing angrily.

"How dare you run away? As if being in Gryffindor was not bad enough, you parade around as if you haven't a care. As if our name means nothing to you. I find you in a room with a man. Do you believe that since you have broken tradition you can go as far as to defile yourself?"

"I never-" She stopped talking when he raised his hand again to slap her.

The hit did not come however, and next time she looked up Sirius had caught it with his own wrist, standing in front of Eniko, more proud than ever. "Don't you dare touch her."

He had managed to break free of her father's assistant's hold, and was looking the part of a black pureblood wizard.

"You will step away." Her father warned.

But Sirius took no notice. The two wizards had regained themselves and wanted nothing more to regain face. They pointer there wands towards the black boy, fully prepared to take whatever action necessary.

When Eniko's father gave the nod to attack, she moved with grace she normally did not possess and flung herself around his neck, shielding him. "NO! Don't you dare Papa! You can do what you wish to me but if you harm him I will never go with you." She screamed back in Russian.

Sirius couldn't understand what they were saying but got the gist of it. "Eniko-"

"Don't' you ever do that again Sirius. Don't you dare risk yourself for me." Whispered Eniko.

"I can't. I promised to protect you." He mumbled. "And I will. I promised I'd never let anything touch you."

At this, a few tears did escape her. She pulled away and half-smiled at him. "I-"

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Said her father.

Eniko turned fully and faced him, her head held higher than she preferred. She said nothing.

"Let's go. You've wasted enough of my time as it is." He commanded, turning. "Perhaps my son can talk some sense into you."

"Papa…"

"You are _no_ child of mine." Said the blonde Auror in perfect English, exiting the room swiftly.

Eniko looked at Sirius and bowed her head in shame, letting the two men accompany her out. She had made a terrible mistake, but she didn't regret going with Sirius rather than her brother. That Christmas break had been the best of her life until her father found her.

"Bye…" She mumbled sadly.

**WARNING AHEAD! _MATURE SITUATION!_ WARNING AHEAD! **

The Pivovarova mansion was grand, and to the outside eye they might believe it held a wonderful family. Obviously it was anything but, as a mood hung over the house making it seem more like a funeral home. Hushed voices and depressed shuffles greeted Eniko. Her father had not's stuck around to take her back to the house. Instead his two lackeys led her into her room.

She sat on the vast bed and stared out the window. It occurred to her that it was Christmas now, being one past midnight. She prayed Sirius would make it back to Hogwarts okay and that he wouldn't make too big of a deal out of the whole thing. No doubt he was fuming as it was. She probably ruined his Christmas.

She didn't even think of the kiss they shared, her mind too busy with her other Dilemma's. Like being under the same roof as her brother.

As if summoned, her door burst open. In came the handsome frame of her brother, instantly wrapping his arms around her in a hug. One that was anything but comforting. "My dear Eniko" He purred. "I was so worried about you.

She said nothing.

He moved back a little, staring into her eyes in a loving manner, his hands clutching her shoulders still. Eniko refused to be fooled. "I thought I wouldn't get to spend Christmas with you."

She swallowed, her mind going back to his threat. "Well here I am…"

"Indeed. It's not morning, but perhaps I can give you your present early." The smile on his face twisted into something more perverse.

"Um… that's ok. Y-you can give it to me later that's ok."Eniko mumbled, trying to pull free of his grip on her shoulders.

"Eniko. I want to give it to you now."

And like that, Eniko knew she had no choice. She swallowed when he sat beside her, gaze traveling over her and lingering on her Tattoo. "I'm disappointed. Not only did you run away from me and hurt my feelings, but I told you to break up with that boy and you clearly didn't. I warned you Eniko. I don't like hurting you but you won't listen." He pulled her against him.

"Please Dmitri… I'm sorry but I love him… I can't give him up." Said Eniko.

Dmitri sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't accept that." He let go of her and stood back up between her legs "You really have grown up. Gorgeous like your mother. "

Eniko had never felt so disturbed when he rubbed her legs, fresh tears coming for the umpteenth time to her. He moved his hands to her shoulder and the straps of her tank top, slipping the straps down just a bit.

"Please, you're my brother… please don't do this." Eniko tried one last time to beg some reason into him.

"We have no common blood." He said, slowly pushing her back. "There's no reason why I shouldn't do this."

"Because I don't want it."

"Just relax. You'll want it by the time I'm done." He cooed, scooting her up so she was lying completely on the bed.

"Please…" She begged.

When he leaned down the door burst open. And for a split second Eniko had a vision of a savior come to rescue her. Perhaps her father returning or a maid. Instead she recognized the head butler standing in the doorway. Dmitri took no notice but pressed fully against her, his lips brushing across her neck.

"V-Vincent." Eniko choked out, trying to make him realize what was going on.

"Shut the door. And lock it." Dmitri commanded.

To Eniko's utter horror Vincent looked away. "Of course Young Master." And shut it, his footsteps disappearing in the distance.

"Nobody's going to save you Eniko. Not even the head butler. Don't you see? Your mother and fathers fame is much more important than how you feel." He taunted.

And Eniko broke down completely. She bawled, cried, screamed and hit until her voice was so weak she couldn't continue. It was hours before she calmed down and just stopped moving all together, letting whatever Dmitri wanted happen. She gave up. There was no chance of rescue. If she thought kissing Sirius was a crime worthy of death, she had another thing coming. What she was doing with Dmitri broke her heart. It broke her heart because she knew it would break Remus's.

It was well through lunch the next day when Dmitri finally left her alone. Even then she did not move from the bed. She hurt. Physically because he had been so furious when he found out he was not the first to touch her, and even more painful was the mental damage. Not from Dmitri, but from herself.

Eniko felt dirty; she felt betrayed, and she felt angry. She felt so horrible that her heart physically ached. She was betraying Remus. He was the only person she ever wanted to touch her and now that was obviously not the case.

And so Eniko cried some more.

That was how she spent the rest of her break, holed up in her room with her Brother visiting occasionally and tears spilling out until no more would come. That day came on the second of January. The day before they were to go back to Hogwarts. Her memory grew fuzzy and she didn't remember eating, bathing, or anything besides her brother. The only thing she did remember was Lupin and Sirius and Peter and James. That was what kept her going. That and the promise that no matter what happened Remus would believe her. He promised he would accept Eniko.

At last, the days ended and the morning of the Fourth arrived. She was going back to Hogwarts. It was the first time her lips twitched up and she crawled out of bed on her own. She showered, scrubbing her body until it was red to get rid of any traces of Dmitri. When she was done she changed into a plain pair of blue jeans and a plain white top. She put a pale pink trench coat over the clothes. Luckily her brother didn't leave any physical marks that it couldn't hide, or so she thought. Sitting on the couch and waiting for the Portkey to take her to the train station, only ten minutes remaining, a weight seemed to be lifted.

"I'm surprised you're so happy." The voice she hated most rang from her left.

Eniko didn't say anything or even look at him as he sat down beside her. Not even when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm going to miss this." He whispered against the right side of her neck before kissing it. "Luckily we'll have three months this summer to enjoy ourselves.

Eniko still continued to sit silently. Just a few hours and she would be back with Remus. Back with Sirius and James and Peter. Where she belonged. Her eyes shut tightly, ignoring Dmitri. Just a few hours.

"You're thinking of running back to Lupin aren't you?" Despite his calm voice, Eniko could tell he was mad because he nipped a little harder at her neck. "What makes you sure he'll take you back now?"

Eniko stood up and moved away, looking back at the smirking face she hated. "He will." She said, fully convinced.

"Even with those?" He pointed towards her neck.

Her hand clasped against it, realizing what he had just done. Left marks for people to find. She was not frantic about it though. "So what? You left a few marks. All I have to do is tell Remus I didn't cheat on my and he'll believe me! I love him and he loves me and because of that there's absolute trust!"

"Whatever you say Princess." Dmitri was not angry, surprisingly, and just smirked, grabbing the Portkey.

Eniko was so sure of herself… and yet she grabbed a scarf anyways. She may hate them but it was better than the entire school talking.

Remus would understand.

He had to.

* * *

><p><em>"I thought you where my happy ever after, but you turned out to be my once upon a time"<em>


	13. The End of All Bonds

Eniko walked quickly through the corridors of Hogwarts, suitcase in her expandable pouch. The train ride had been hell, and Eniko was sure Remus's necklace was black the whole time. Right then it was bright yellow with hope. Finally Eniko was free from her brother. She was back home. She wanted nothing more to meet the others.

And they found her halfway there. Eniko wondered how they knew where she was, but figured the Marauders map was the solution. She didn't notice how off they were acting. Relief flooded instantly through her and with no reserve she ran as fast as she could towards Remus, wrapping herself around him and kissing him deeply.

He didn't hold back but kissed her in return with such ferocity she couldn't remember feeling like that before. The only thing that probably broke them apart was the catcalls from the other three.

they separated, both grinning. "I missed you." They said at the same time before he chuckled and she giggled.

"Hey! What about us!" James demanded.

Eniko gave them all hugs and Kisses on the cheeks before returning to Remus and leaning against him.

"How bad was it?" Sirius asked, frowning. Instantly the mood grew darker.

Eniko didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell them… but her brother had planted just enough doubt in her mind. She would of course tell Remus but later, not yet. She smiled the best she could-which she thought was convincing- and went for the closes thing she could to a lie without actually lying. "Um… It was ok. Dmitri wasn't as rough as normal."

They seemed slightly relieved but Sirius only deepened his frown. "Why are you wearing a scarf then?"

Eniko chuckled nervously. "I was cold."

"You hate them though. You said so yourself."

"Well I changed my mind." Said Eniko, trying to give him the warning to shut up. He didn't take it.

He stomped over-and before anybody else could stop him-ripped the scarf off. "I won't have you hiding any-" He stopped talking as he saw the dark purple marks on Eniko's neck leading down to her shirt line. Everything grew quiet and slowly Remus let go of her, taking a step away.

"It's true…" Remus mumbled so low she barely heard. What he meant was lost on her. Was he talking about how she was hiding something?

With wide eyes Eniko looked around, trying to see their reactions. Peter looked sad, James was confused, Sirius had an expression of anger on his face, and Remus… he looked so hurt. She didn't know what to say at first, and found her voice too late.

"Eniko… what are…? Are those love bites?" James asked.

Eniko knew all she had to do was explain and everything would be Okay. "I… Yes they are but it's not-"

"What did you do?" now it was Sirius who spoke up, and Eniko had never seen him glare at her like that before, even in the worst fights. "What were you doing to get those?"

"Sirius! It isn't like-"

"Eniko." Remus interrupted, walking up to me and taking my hand in his, holding it tightly. "Those aren't from me right? You got them over the break right? At your house? I just want a yes or no."

Eniko was flabbergasted with the details, not sure why they mattered so much. "Remus-"

"And… please tell me the truth, a yes or no. Did you sleep with someone else over the break? Is it true?" His eyes seemed desperate, looking for something else.

"Y-yes but it-"

"No." Remus interrupted again. He stared at Eniko's hand a moment longer and she searched his face for anything… anything but hurt. But blame and accusation. When he met hers that was the only emotion he was feeling. He dropped her hand and it felt like a blow in the stomach. He took a few steps back and just stayed quiet.

Eniko panicked. Why were they assuming things? Hate and disgust was in the eyes of all but Remus. Eniko couldn't do it. She couldn't lose her friends and couldn't lose the boy she loved. The one she was talking about spending her whole life with. "No please… please believe me it-"

"You slut." Sirius spat, cutting off any words. Eniko turned and looked at him with wide eyes. "How could you! You knew that he loved you! All you did was lead him on and then cheat on him! You really thought you could get away with it?"

Eniko felt like a cornered dog… a cornered and wounded ones. How could Sirius use those words against her? How could they all jump to conclusions as if they had been forewarned and knew what had happened? Why didn't Remus trust her like she trusted him? "N-no it isn-"

"Don't bother lying." He spat with venom. "We all trusted you, and now we see your true colors. Your no different from your brother! Was even that staged? Pathetic magic tricks to get more attention from us?"

Eniko felt something new then. Anger. "How dare you." she screeched. "How dare you accuse me of something like that. How dare you accuse me of making that stuff up! You think I'm worse than scum? Well I think your just as cruel Sirius! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!"

"Don't you dare bring that up you slut. Don't try to get me into this. Me? Me the cruel one? You cheated on Remus!"

"NO! You won't even listen!"

"There's nothing to listen to! We _already knew!_ We knew you did it! I don't want to hear your excuses! You admitted you slept with someone and you have those marks!"

"You idiot! I hate you Sirius! You're nothing but a foolish little boy trying to outrun his family name! Nothing but an immature idiot who thinks he can do anything. Well you can't! You're so pathetic!" Eniko yelled. she didn't even notice she was crying until she tasted the tears. Eniko was yelling at him more about the fact he promised to protect her, and obviously that didn't happen. Why was she so mad about that right then?

Eniko's words must have hit home, because his face grew like steel and he reached for the marauders map, taking it and making it appear, but he didn't open it. "Someone like you, we never should have been friends with.."

Eniko stared with wide eyes as he took his wand and stabbed the part of the map that said Flamepelt below the other four nicknames. Eniko was forced to watch as her name disappeared.

Eniko knew that her brother was right. They really wouldn't even let her explain.

Sirius smirked darkly. "Do you know why Remus gave you that necklace in the shape of a moon? Because a moons his only weakness. And he was saying he trusted you with it. We were all wrong." He hissed and turned to walk away.

And that was what really broke Eniko's heart.

Eniko looked at James. He frowned and shook his head at her before following Sirius.

"Peter…" She begged when he looked at her. He sighed and looked sad as he walked after the others.

The only person left was Remus. His eyes were watery as if he was holding back tears. He too turned his back on her and started walking away. That couldn't happen. Eniko couldn't lose him. He was all that she had! How often had they talked about their future. About how she would be with him forever and how without the other they were nothing. He was what kept Eniko going through the abuse her brother threw at her. Running up she grabbed his arm."Remus. My br-"

"Please. Please Eniko. Just be merciful and don't make this any harder for me." He looked back with pleading eyes, interrupting Eniko's last attempt to tell him it was her brother.

Eniko let go of him and watched him. "I love you." Said Eniko barely above a whisper. She didn't know if he heard or not, but he didn't look back. As if she wasn't even worth it.

Eniko fell to her knees on the hard floor, wrapping her arms around herself. She had just lost everything precious. She had just lost her best friends and the love of her life. Remus. She remembered when they started dating, and how hard it was to get him to go out with her.

Why? Why wouldn't they let her explain? She loved him and he wouldn't even give her two seconds to explain. She wanted to rip out her heart to make the pain go away. Suddenly she understood the term Heartache. It was physical. She could die right then and not care. Any release would be nice. How did he not trust her? She loved him so much but… did he even love her? Now she doubted it. Maybe it was just infatuation that made him speak those words of tender love. Maybe Eniko was deluding herself this whole time and she was imagining his emotion.

"What did I tell you? You're mine Eniko. Nobody else will accept" The voice was like a snake to her ear. Eniko turned to see Dmitri approaching. He usually kept his wand in his front pocket. Eniko didn't see it.

Anger rose in Eniko with every step he took. Did he think he could torment her like this? Did he think He would always get away with it?

"Conjunctivitis!" Eniko yelled, pointing her wand at him. She stood, yelling and casting spells at him in quick succession as she did so. He was trying his best to dodge them. "Engorgio! Densaugeo! Confundus! Immobulus! Bombarda!" The last one, an explosion spell forced him back and against a wall. Eniko stomped over to him, wand raised. His eyes were wide and he was obviously confused. Eniko had never once stuck up for herself.

"Dmitri I loved you. You were my precious brother. Even-even after the past few days I swore I would forgive you. But not now. You have taken from me the only think I ever wanted. You took the only people who loved me and who I loved in return from my life. I won't be yours and I won't ever forgive you. I hope you rot in hell."

She left at that and he was too shocked to follow after.

* * *

><p><em>"The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should be treated with caution."<em>  
><strong>― J.K. Rowling<strong>


	14. Tattoo on the Moon

Eniko did not go down for breakfast the next day. In fact she skipped all of her classes. She expected someone to come and get her, a teacher perhaps, but nobody bothered. Her roommates cast curious glances at her closed red curtains but did nothing else. To the surprise of Eniko, the Marauders didn't go running about what she had done. They didn't do anything but continue like normal.

Eniko spent a full day staring at three items on her dresser. An Acid pop, a Lie-To-Me orb, and the silver pan with magic goo. Once Eniko had picked up the lie to me and said aloud that she loved Remus. She was hoping it would light up brilliant red but it stayed a misty white. She hadn't touched it since. Nor had she taken Remus's necklace off. It lay on top of her Tattoo, both serving as reminders of her mistake.

The more she thought about it and the more she tried to defend herself, the closer she came to accusing. Eniko thought there had to have been something she should have done. She thought by morning of the second day that Remus was right to break up with her. He deserved someone better. Oddly enough, that made her feel better about the situation. It was her who had wronged them and not the other way around. She deserved this.

So the next day she got out of bed, dressed lazily, and wend down to breakfast. She had survived without the marauders for eleven years and she could do it for two more. Right? Or maybe it was just one of those whole: "Once you've had the best you can't settle for the rest" type of things. With a blank face and a body that felt raw with pain, Eniko began to search for a place to sit, walking down the bench with her head down when she neared the Marauders. She prayed they would just ignore her.

She heard a coughed "Whore" from Sirius and snickering from Peter and James. Eniko knew she shouldn't have been surprised but she was. It also clicked in her mind that they were probably trying to make Remus feel better. Eniko was allowing herself to believe that he did like her somewhat. Putting her down was a way to make it seem like she wasn't worth being upset with. Like a bimbo who was never their friend. Who never sat or laughed with them or joked. Who never once fell asleep in their laps.

All of that had been erased in a single day. But Eniko wouldn't cry or tear up. That's what she told herself. She was sick of crying. She had cried all the second half of her break. So long as she avoided their eyes things would go well.

Her plan failed however, when a charm stung her back and sent her falling forward onto her hands and knees. Dropping her bag and spilling the books all over the floor, Eniko looked down in shock. Her knee was bruising and she had fallen so awkwardly her ankle was pulsing with pain. There was only one person who could and would cast a silent charm like that. James Potter. Instinctively she looked over and caught site of Remus.

He looked tired, as if he'd just been through the worse transformation of his life. With bags under his eyes and his food untouched. Eniko wanted to scream that it wasn't what he thought, that she loved him. But… she didn't. She kept quiet and turned to her books, ignoring stares. When she tried to stand abruptly, forgetting about her ankle, a pain shot through her and caused her to get off of her injured ankle. A little too fast for she lost balance and fell once more.

This time a few people laughed. Eniko stayed still for a minute before blinking away and rubbing her eyes to prevent tears while she re-gathered her books.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang clear as she walked up to Eniko, looking down. "What happened here?"

Going with the classic excuse Eniko shrugged, head down. "I fell."

McGonagall's frown deepened. "Why are you still on the floor then dear?"

Without further ado Eniko put the last book in my bag and stood up, putting more pressure on one foot and still hiding her face. "Happy now?"

Eniko knew McGonagall was thrown off by the hostility in her voice but had no wish to make it softer even if she could.

"Are you injured Pivovarova?"

"Twisted ankle." Eniko's words were blunt as she started to slowly limp towards first period, deciding to skip breakfast.

McGonagall placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "Oh dear. Black." She hollered and Eniko froze. "Black come help your friend to Madam Pomfrey"

Instantly Eniko pushed McGonagall away. Not willing to listen to Sirius scorn her she turned her tear-stained face towards him and saw that he was standing already for some reason, face no longer laughing but almost showing concern. Eniko bet that that was because he might be stuck helping her. She knew she couldn't take another insult from him today so instead, for the first time she threw a real one at him.

"Never. I will never accept help from a blood traitor like him." Said Eniko. She turned away before McGonagall could regain her senses and walked with a straight back towards her class. She hated herself for saying that to Sirius, but she had to. To save herself. She couldn't take much more.


	15. Love Me Bitterly, Loathe Me Sweetly

The four didn't talk to Eniko again. They avoided her completely and sometimes she could hear them whispering and looking at her. They hadn't kept quiet about the situation, because soon more people started to taunt her. It got so bad at one point she wouldn't come out of her room. Professor McGonagall herself was the one to drag her out using the threat of Expulsion. And Eniko had to make a decision.

She decided that in order to survive the taunts she had to change too. At first she just defended herself when she needed to, then she started to fight back. She began making friends in the wrong places and for the first time since coming to Hogwarts her brother thought she was doing the right thing. By April the taunts had stopped and Eniko had her own group of friends. Well, friends when she wanted them to be. Most were from Slytherin or Ravenclaw. A nasty crowd who thought she'd done well breaking Remus's heart. When they said that to her however, she would snap back, telling them he never loved her. Now she walked with her head high, and used the charm her mother had passed on to her. No longer did she stutter or allow herself to be pushed aside.

It was a defense at first, acting cold. If she hurt others before they got to her it still hurt, but it kept her alive. And Eniko was no longer scared of anyone but herself. But slowly her personality melded with how she was acting. A change so slow nobody noticed until it hit them in late may that she wasn't even recognizable. Eniko theorized that when the Marauders left her they each took a piece of her heart. And that was why the necklace Remus got her remained black. She had never taken it off but hid it well beneath her uniform.

The most worrisome of her behavior was how she seemed less of a person with each passing day. Her weight decreased and it wasn't healthy, but Eniko couldn't be bothered to care about her appearance anymore. And she even allowed herself to get careless with guys.

When the first one offered himself to her she refused, when the second one did, she wanted to forget Remus. It helped a little. It made her feel like she was actually wanted; lying on the floor of an old broom cupboard with someone she didn't even know. For the night she was needed. And that felt nice. It reminded her of Remus.

So she allowed herself to be used that way, and used others in return. Wanting to fill the gap Remus left her with when he took her heart.

The best way to describe the change was: Eniko stopped caring. She stopped thinking about what others wanted or society's expectations. It wasn't until April that she spoke a word to any of the marauders and that was only for a confrontation in the library.

"Hey look, it's the slut" Said Sirius, using one of his more common insults, walking past the table Eniko was sitting at with a book.

Eniko didn't react. She didn't even feel pain. Those emotions were deeply buried by now. "Duly noted, blood traitor." He stopped walking and the other three stopped as well. Eniko looked up with a smirk at him, but kept her eyes away from Remus.

"Better a blood-traitor than a heartbreaker." His response was weak and Eniko relished in that.

Literally, she laughed. A cold humorless one but the only one Eniko used these days. "Oh boy the Blood-traitor black is calling ME a heartbreaker? I thought that day would never come. Then again I suppose it almost makes sense. Despite your so-called celebrity I've easily been with more men than you have women."

Eniko held up a hand, watching their faces with grim amusement. All but Remus. "Let's see. There's Noah, Michael, Robert, Jeremiah, Anthony, Thomas and… oh yes, your little brother." Eniko didn't count Remus in there because she knew none of them wanted that reminder. Eniko did throw in his little brother to piss Sirius off though. He was her age so Eniko had no problem with him. It wasn't a lie either.

Sirius's face grew dark and full of hate when Eniko said his brother's name. "Stay away from Regulus."

It was a threat, but Eniko just laughed again, standing up and gathering her bag and picking up the book, walking a few steps to a book shelf near Sirius. "If he wanted me to leave him alone I would." Eniko placed the book back in its spot before turning and leaning in close to him. "But last I remember he was _moaning_ for me to stay."

In a matter of a second a wand was aimed at Eniko. She didn't blink.

"You dirty Slag." Said Sirius.

Instead of backing away Eniko continued. "You know- asides from you- I always thought the black family was honorable… but I had him begging with a few flicks of the tongue." That was what it took for him to ready a spell. Secretly Eniko wondered if it would be powerful enough to do any real damage. And even more secretly she hoped it would be.

Instead a hand was placed on his wrist.

"She isn't worth it Sirius." To Eniko's surprise it was Remus who interrupted and without thinking she looked at him, suddenly silent and wide-eyed. Eniko wasn't prepared for this. She buried all of her emotions deep down and thought it would be impossible to feel again. One look at Remus though, and all the pain was fresh. It felt like just yesterday he broke up with Eniko and left her crying on the ground.

Not a word was spoken as they left and his words rang through my head.

"I'm not worth it…" Said Eniko in a whisper. "Not worth it.

Rage festered inside her soul, mixing with sorrow for an extremely powerful potion of hate. "I'm not worth it." This time her voice was louder.

She picked up a book from the shelf nearby and threw it impulsively. "Not worth it!" She shouted loudly.

It still wasn't enough to release her. She picked up another book and another, each time screeching loudly: "NOT WORTH IT!"

When none of it did the trick she raked her hands across the shelf, sending all of the books across the floor. "NOT BLOODY WORTH IT!"

Why wasn't it enough? The pain was still there. She sank to the ground and clutched her tattoo and her heart and she scratched at it fiercely, her voice reduced to sobs as she repeated "not worth it." Over and over and over again.

She hadn't the slightest clue Sirius was watching from behind a book case three rows down.

* * *

><p><em>"We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." <em>  
><em><strong> ― J.K. Rowling,<strong>_


	16. Bite at the Moon!

And that was the last exchange of words they had that school year. Since then Eniko stopped talking. Not completely, but it became rare for her to utter more than one sentence. She also stayed away from guys. She didn't want to touch or be touched by them. The pointless sex couldn't even help her. It just didn't even feel decent.

The only person who touched her anymore was her brother. He was stronger than her, and oftentimes would call her out to a deserted part of the school. They would fight and in the Eniko would always end up being taken over. But she started doing what she should have forever ago. She started refusing and fighting him. Not letting him touch her easily. The fighting became almost a dance between them, something they started to do even when it wasn't him trying to get something from her. The dueling and honing her skills were what kept Eniko alive. And that was hard. Even Dmitri had begun to go easier on her when dueling, not sure she would block a potentially fatal curse. Scared she would purposefully let herself get hit. As it was her blocking had become sloppy. She attacked like crazy and that was her defense.

The summer was hell for her, no surprise. She spent it with her brother but it didn't haunt her like it had during the winter break. She didn't have anything to pull her through either. She was just a shell. An angry one at that. The three months away from Hogwarts may be bad, but she didn't care about going back. She didn't want anything.

The summer did end at last though, and Eniko was sent back to Hogwarts. she started out her fifth year with a full schedule, and when she wasn't fighting with her brother she was studying. She wondered how Peter did on his OWLS, but swallowed hard realizing she was thinking about them.

Eniko had finally done it. She had gone cold. She hated everything, and was on the verge of insanity most of the time. Her Magic Capabilities rose to what they should have been before, but it meant nothing. She didn't have the Marauders to compete with. It was true, when she told Sirius that one marauder would go crazy without the others. She never thought it would be her though.

The older part of the school was nice because nobody would interrupt you. That was why Eniko chose it to study. Leaning back against an older couch with a thin layer of dust she was determined to go undisturbed.

"Hey."

Eniko look up and saw Regulus Black. She looked back down into the potions book-a subject she still couldn't master- and ignored him.

"Fancy seeing you here." Regulus continued, walking over to sit uninvited besides her.

Eniko paid no mind but shrugged, continuing her work.

Regulus was a little frustrated. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"I've been avoiding everyone hun." Said Eniko dully.

"Why?"

"Because what use would talking to any of you be?"

Regulus chuckled a little at this. It sounded remarkably like Sirius and Eniko looked over.

Regulus caught her staring and returned it. "You know, I know you still think about your old friends."

"Shut up." Eniko glared, warning him to stop.

It was a warning he ignored. "I don't know what you saw in Sirius though. He's not all that special."

"He's twice the man you'll ever be." Said Eniko without thinking.

"How do you know? You've never been with him."

"I've been with you."

Regulus smirked, propping his head up with his elbow. "And?"

Eniko shrugged. "You weren't bad, but Sirius would probably be better."

Regulus reached for her book, pulling it out of her grasp. "So now you fantasize about my brother?"

"As if. Give it back." Eniko reached uselessly for the book.

"For a kiss."

Eniko rolled her eyes. "Just give it here.

"A kiss." Regulus smirked. Eniko saw Sirius in that face once more.

It had been months since she did anything with Regulus, and she honestly wasn't planning on doing anything now. But as kiss in exchange for a book meant nothing to her. She put a hand on his chin and turned him towards her, pecking his lips.

Only Regulus didn't let her go. He held onto her shoulders and deepened it. Eniko decided to not fight it and let him move her to straddle his waist.

"I don't mind." He said after a minute of kissing, her book forgotten.

"Hm?" She asked, hands winding through his hair and letting go. She didn't see the harm in having a little fun, and Regulus did manage to light something inside of her. Probably because he was like Sirius, only softer and not quite as handsome.

"If you pretend I'm him." Regulus mumbled against her lips.

Eniko started to move her kisses down his neck. "What are you talking about?"

"Sirius."

Eniko stilled her movements, withdrawing enough to look in his eyes. The ones that were so like Sirius's.

Pretend he was Sirius? She swallowed hard. "Why would I want-"

"I know you feel something for him. Why else would you let me do this when you would have pushed anyone else away?" Said Regulus smartly.

Eniko didn't want the temptation. She cursed under her breath, pushing what he said to the back of her mind and kissing him to make him shut up. It worked for a while and she began rubbing his thighs while he moved his kisses down. Slowly he unbuttoned her top. revealing a white tank top, a tattoo in the shape of a Coyote, and a necklace in the shape of a moon. It was black. Still.

Eniko started to undo his buttons, kissing him with each one, when they heard the door to the classroom open. Neither bothered to even look.

"What the hell? Get a room."

Recognizing the voice, Eniko and Regulus looked back. Regulus started, seeing his brother right there. Eniko got off of him and allowed him to stand up, already buttoning her shirt.

"What the hell Sirius!" He hollered.

Eniko found it amusing how he overlooked the other Three Marauders there. Eniko saw them, and more specifically she saw Remus. She made the mistake of looking at him as he looked at her, but ignored it. How dare he look hurt when he was the one who caused her heart to break? She looked at Regulus, busying herself with his reaction.

"Whatever… I'll come find you later." Regulus scoffed, obviously in a prissy mood as he walked away.

Eniko didn't acknowledge him, but picked up her book and shuffled towards the door and the Marauders.

"You really have become quite the slut." Sirius observed. Peter put his hand on his arm as if to tell him to leave it alone.

Avoiding their eyes Eniko smirked. "Yeah, I guess I have you guys to thank for bringing my true nature out."

They weren't moving aside to let her by. Or Sirius wasn't. James looked ready to hex her, but was restraining himself, eyes on Remus.

"Shouldn't you be thanking the guy you cheated on Remus with?" Said Sirius with hatred. James was the one to call out to him this time.

Eniko laughed. She laughed loud and hard, confusing them. Even more confusing was the lack of any real humor. Her grin held nothing but insanity that reminded Sirius of his cousin Bellatrix.

"As much as I love giving credit where it's due, thanking Dmitri isn't my style. Besides, He got more than enough payment from my body that winter and since." Said Eniko nonchalantly. She didn't care if they knew anymore. Best case scenario it would hurt them, even better case scenario, they wouldn't believe her.

They grew so quite Eniko thought she could hear a pin drop. "You guys are so pathetic." She pushed past them and out the door. She was hoping they would stay where they were until she disappeared.

Well, if wishes were horses beggars would ride. She heard four pairs of footsteps.

"Eniko!" That was peter calling out. "What are you talking about?"

Eniko didn't respond.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

That was Sirius. Eniko still didn't slow down. "You're lying! Your brother said it was Michael Foxworth who you slept with. Don't lie to us."

Eniko froze in her steps, still facing away. "What?"

"He found us that day, before you had a chance to lie to us. He told us the details. He was with Michael too. Michael told us things he couldn't have known. He knew where your tattoo was. He knew you have a small birthmark on the inside of your leg that looks like Hawaii. And nobody could have known that unless..." James was at a loss for words, his eyes glazed with confusion.

Her vision flashed red. It was her brother. He had found them; fed them lies with the help of his friend Michael. To make things worse she _had_ slept with Michael later on. And in the library she admitted that. Si they must have... have thought she was admitting to cheating on him even more.

"Believe what you want." Said Eniko.

She started walking again, intent on finding two Slytherin's. She did not look back until her arm was ceased by someone and she was spun around.

Her eyes met Remus's. His own searching hers. "Eniko. What… what do you mean? What happened that winter? what really happened?"

Eniko shook her head, not even having the energy to laugh.

"Tell me your side of the story. Please Eniko."

She could see the Remus she loved again. The sweet one, who wanted nothing but to make things right and protect others. The one that was scared and shunned by the world. She wanted to wipe the fear away and make it okay. Or at least she would have, had the anger not been present in her.

"Oh? You're ready to listen now? I think it's a little too late Remus. You made up your mind. You believed my brother over me. Over your girlfriend and best friend."

"No! Just tell us the truth. I-it's not too late." He pleaded.

"Isn't that exactly what you asked me a year ago when I tried to tell you I was forced by Dmitri? It's too late to change anything now. It wouldn't do any good. Apparently your love for me was so weak you couldn't even keep a basic promise. You couldn't even let me explain but believed my brother. The one who hurt me most." Said Eniko, finally looking up into his eyes, wanting him to see that she meant what she was saying. "Actually no... you were the one that hurt me the most."

He let go as if stung. Eniko never rose her voice above a gentle whisper. "I really did love you Remus. For a while I thought we could be together for the rest of our lives. It was just a silly fantasy belonging to a little girl though."

And Eniko left, planning to find her brother and make him pay in full. The others were too stunned to follow or say anything else. Remus actually broke down and let a few tears escape, the truth of the situation weighing down on all of them.

* * *

><p><em>"It does not do to dwell on dreams" <em>  
><strong><em> ― J.K. Rowling,<em>**


	17. Curse Named Love

Eniko was hounded after for the next week, each of the Marauders seeking her out whenever they could. It seemed they believed her, but she wasn't willing to forgive them. Or herself for that matter. Like a wounded animal she threw insults at them. She didn't want to relive the day her whole world came crashing down. When she lost all she had.

She could never trust them. She was sure of it. Unless something big happened to bring them together things would never be the same. And it wasn't a stupid move on her part. If something like last Christmas happened again she wouldn't survive it.

But they never gave up. The week turned into another one, and another. A ball was announced to take place again that winter since the one the previous year had been such a success. A winter Solstice ball. Eniko didn't care much for it but had reserved herself a Slytherin date-the first guy who asked her-and bought a dress.

Sirius found her sitting by the lake in the snow a week before it would take place.

"Eniko." He greeted moodily.

Just as he expected, she stood up and began dusting her cloak off. It had become a game she thought they would be sick of.

"Eniko c'mon. Just listen to me."

Eniko didn't. She couldn't and wouldn't. "You didn't listen to me."

"If a Marauder is separated from the others… they aren't the same." Said Sirius.

Eniko stopped and turned around, frowning. Sirius ignored the wind blowing his hair in every direction and continued talking. "That went for us too. When you weren't there... something was missing. It was always the five of us and without the sensible one it just… it never felt the same."

"You were right. And I was wrong. And I hate myself for this Eniko. I promised nothing would ever harm you. That I'd protect you. And I swore I'd never leave you. I broke all of it though. I believed the word of your brother and judged. I was just… Bloody hell!"

Eniko was touched by his words and knew she wasn't hiding it well. They were what she wanted to hear secretly. She wanted to hear Sirius just talk to her without hate. Even if it gave her false hope of friendship that she didn't need. "Sirius-"

"I believed the word of your brother. Your brother over you. Someone I loved." Said Sirius quietly.

"You guys made a mistake. You all believed my brother over me." Said Eniko, taking his confession to mean nothing more than the love of a friend. "I loved you all too you know, so it hurt. And I don't know if I can ever trust any of you again. I almost lost it when I was alone again. I was a reject in the truest form."

Eniko took a seat and blew out a puff of air, watching as the white cloud disappeared from around her mouth.

Sirius took the liberty of sitting beside her and she didn't protest. "I know. I can't expect you to ever trust any of us again. Or like us."

"But…" Eniko brushed some blonde hair out of her face. "I made mistakes too. I should have said it. I shouldn't have let you guys interrupt me. I shouldn't have become who I am right now. I'm cold Sirius. I know it. And… The thing I regret most was not fighting. I should have at least put one up. Like I do now. It doesn't make things better. Not by far. But at least I don't make it as easy for him. I did things I regret too."

"You mean- You mean he still touches you?" Said Sirius, his eyes going to Eniko.

It was strange how this was almost like old times, when Sirius got mad at how her brother would leave a bruise on her. "Yeah. But not as often. It started to decrease when we got back to school."

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Why would I? My parents would discredit my words by greasing the right hands. Nothing would be accomplished. All I can do is put up with it. It's odd but… I'm used to it now."

Sirius slammed his fist down on the snowy rocks. "It isn't something you should have to be used to. If I had only let you explain none of this-"

"Stop." Said Eniko. "Stop right there. I don't like you blaming yourself fully for this. I hold responsibility too."

"No you d-"

"Stop." Eniko closed her eyes. "Sirius stop."

"Not until you realize it was our fault that-"

"SIRIUS!" Roared Eniko, fixing him with wild eyes. "I said stop. Taking part of the blame was what got me through this. It's what keeps me from losing all of myself. If I can hate myself a little… I don't know how to explain it. I hate the world but if I can blame some of its wrong doing on myself… it helps a little. I can't explain it really. But don't interfere with it."

Sirius put a hand over hers. "Fine. But I want you to trust me… like you used to."

The moment was too sensitive for Eniko. When her heart leapt into her throat and she was thrust back a year ago, she pulled away. "Sirius, I can't do this. I can't."

He went quiet and the both of them stared at the lake. "Eniko, do you remember last break?"

"What do you mean?"

"I kissed you. You remember it right?"

Eniko nodded. "How could I not? It was actually a good kiss. Despite being the spur of the moment and unintentional."

"It wasn't unintentional." Said Sirius after a moment's pause.

"What?"

Sirius stood and picked up a stone from the shore. "I did it on purpose." He skipped the rock across the surface. "Huh… 5 skips. Pretty good."

Eniko could care less about his rock skipping. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you feel anything in that kiss?" Asked Sirius.

"Maybe." Said Eniko. "I felt a little something. But I pushed it away of course. I was in love with moo- Remus. I hated myself for reacting at all to you."

Sirius chuckled, suddenly looking pleased. "Of course. You were the one girl off bounds to me. Probably why I wanted you."

"Wanted me?" Said Eniko.

"Yeah… I think I-"

"PADFOOT!" James hollered from across the field, running up to them.

Eniko stood abruptly, turning away. "I have to go."

"What? Can't you-"

"I can't." Said Eniko. She was unwilling to speak to James yet. Sirius had caught her vulnerable but she hadn't forgiven them. She told herself firmly that she never would or could.

"Eniko… I liked you back then. I liked you a lot. I probably even l-"

"Bye Sirius." Eniko cut him off. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, and she couldn't hear it. If she did she might realize that there was a reason her heart skipped a beat around him.

* * *

><p><em>"You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it." <em>  
><strong><em> ― J.K. Rowling,<em>**


	18. Memories of Despair

Finally, the night of the winter Solstice Ball came. This year was so different from last Eniko didn't like comparing them. This year she was attending it with a boy named Robert. Robert Wentland. He was a rotten one, but was easy on the eyes and as far as Slytherin's went he was rather decent.

Eniko wore a red dress that hung on one shoulder and revealed her back. It fell to the floor and met gold heels. Her hair was up more elegantly than before. Though her wand still refused simple spells her hands had gotten better at fixing things.

She didn't plan on attending the whole thing, but showing up and leaving. Just so long as one or two people saw her to vouch that she had attended. The last thing she wanted would be the Marauders noticing her. She had fought hard to avoid them and was regretting the truth coming out.

Eniko stood at the top of the stairs, eyes trailing over to where her date had stood the year before. Most people-including Eniko-didn't think she had feelings like sorrow or Happiness. But she felt her heart ache. It was almost humorous how last time her heart hurt as well in the same spot at the same time looking at the same men. It was just in a different way. A painful way. She saw the Marauders clearly. Peter was with the Hufflepuff girl and to Eniko's surprise and slightly bitter dismay Sirius was with Jamie. James was alone and… when she saw the last pair she gasped.

Remus was arm in arm with a smiling and beautiful blonde girl. Eniko felt the bitterness she had upon seeing Sirius with Jamie flare up tenfold. She knew it was jealousy but didn't understand why. She thought she was over him. Then again it wasn't supposed to be easy forgetting your first love.

She couldn't pull her eyes away from him, not even when he looked up and caught her gaze. When he let go of the girl he was with and started walking towards Eniko she stared rooted to the spot. Part of her wanted him to take her hand and lead her out into the snow again; telling her that he loved her and kissing her so tenderly like she was something special. Back to her fairy tale of prince and peasant.

But Eniko was reminded that this wasn't a muggle fairy tale story when she was finally approached by her date. Robert looked handsome in black dress robes, but he was nothing compared to Remus or Sirius or James. He smiled and reached for her hand. Eniko looked back to Remus, noticing he had stopped walking, and then took Roberts hand. It felt cold to her. Eniko forced her feet to carry her away from Remus. It felt like a year ago all over again… at least this time Eniko was the one turning her back on him.

"Would you like the first slow song?" Robert asked.

She hesitated. The first and last slow song belonged to Remus, even if hers didn't belong to him. "How about we just get out of here instead? These dances are a drag."

Robert grinned. "Whatever the lady wishes."

Eniko decided then that she wouldn't go all the way with him. The night of the winter ball was the night she lost her virginity to Remus, and she didn't want it to become the night she shagged some random guy. But, Eniko would make out with him; maybe tease him a bit. No more.

So she led him towards the old part of the school. They sat down on a bench in an abandoned hallway near a corner and started at it. Eniko wasn't able to enjoy it though, as her mind was on her old friends. _Why did I have to tell them? _She asked herself. It was easier when they absolutely hated her.

It was clear that Robert was the only one enjoying this. Eniko looked over him and at the moon when he started to kiss her neck and down. It was half full, just as it had been when Remus and her embraced. When he held her in the snow. When he hummed to her the song because there was no music. When they danced there last dance.

"Stop." Said Eniko.

Robert looked up, confused. "What?"

"Were done. I'm tired." And with that she stood. Eniko ignored anything else he said and just walked away without knowing where she was going. Next thing she knew, her feet had carried her outside and into the snow.

Eniko could see the whomping willow on her right; the forbidden forest in front, and the lake to the left. The moon was overhead. She felt tears go down her face without a sound as memories flooded her.

The whomping willow: where they used to distract Remus in alternative forms. She hadn't turned into a fox since then. It was the one which held the secret passage to the shrieking shack.

The forbidden forest: where the five of them would test their courage and utterly fail. Where Peter and her got lost and had to wait for James to rescue them.

And the lake… where Eniko confessed her love to Remus and he did the same. All of those were now memories. Eniko never thought they would feel so bitter. She never thought they would be the last they would hold together. Always a symbol of happiness but now it brought forth every emotion Eniko thought she had gotten rid of. That she had fucked and insulted into the ground. So easily they came back. Now Remus was sharing the night with another girl. Now Eniko was alone. Now the Whomping Willow and the lake and the forest were where she USED to spend her time with the guys. Past tense…

Overwhelmed, Eniko's body couldn't take what her mind and heart felt anymore. Too much pain to cope with. The world slowed down and she sunk to her knees. The cold didn't seem to feel so bad anymore.

Neither the snow nor the ice nor her tight dress, but the black moon around her neck was the only thing she could feel. A strangled sob came from her lips as she cried for the first time in over half a year, lying down and tucking her knees to her chest. Eniko wanted it all to go away. She wanted her friends back. She wanted her heart back and to be loving again. She wanted her brother to be who he used to be. The one she loved before he hurt her.

She wanted so much but she couldn't have any of it. Eniko closed her eyes and tried to think of something happen. Like the time Sirius and her got stuck in the lake in fall. When they transformed and went swimming, taking off their clothes so they wouldn't get wet. When they got tired they'd gone to the shore but the only place they could get out was a rocky shore and they couldn't be in their animal forms. They had turned back into humans right before the students saw them, but forgot they were stark naked.

They had scared a few third years for life that day and lost a few house points. And earned a month's detention after that stunt.

Or… the time peter and Eniko decided to sneak into the potion's classroom to ruin her brothers potion. Using a concoction that James came up with that would turn it into a love potion, they slipped it in and then left. What they did not expect though, was that the next day Dmitri's partner was sick and by default peter got stuck with him… and for the rest of the day Dmitri was in love with peter.

The most precious memory she had with James would have to be the time he stood up to her brother for her. She had been alone and walking when she ran into Dmitri and was pulled into a classroom. Dmitri had barely touched her when he was blown back by a powerful spell cast by James. Afterwards James pulled her into the main hall and said he was worried about her and had used the marauders map to find her. Then, when Eniko was too upset to do anything he bent down and held her and let her cry in his arms, not caring how odd it looked to the students passing by in the busy hallway. Eniko knew that was the day James and her grew closest.

When Eniko thought of Remus her body finally relaxed and a smile graced her face. She couldn't think of a memory in particular just him in general. How she would feel around him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was slowly drifting away with thoughts of the Marauders in her mind. As long as she had those memories she would be okay. Always and Forever. In that life or the next…

* * *

><p><em>"What's coming will come, and we'll meet it when it does." <em>  
><strong><em> ― J.K. Rowling<em>**


	19. The Darkest Side of the War

Oh gosh! This chapter is LONG. I hope it makes up for not being around for like ever. Midterms combined with a heavy work schedule left no time for anything fun. At all. So yay for some free time! Hope this chapter makes up for my absence. Here's where the story really begins :D

* * *

><p>Eniko awoke to the smell of bleach and a bright light. That and an old lady hovering over her. Eniko used to absolutely love surprises but in the past year she'd begun detesting them, which is why waking up so suddenly to an unknown site made her sit up abruptly, throwing the blankets from her. "What the-"<p>

"Eniko?"

The Vulgarities she had begun to speak halted when she realized that Peter was right next to her, besides Remus and James. In a flash it all came back to her. The break down, going unconscious in the snow, and now she figured she was in the hospital wing.

Which meant, much to her chagrin, she would have to put up with Hogwarts and the marauders and her brother for a while still. She had honestly hoped to wake up somewhere else. Perhaps heaven if god was foolish enough to let someone like her in. She knew he wasn't.

The three Marauders at her side fidgeted nervously and Eniko wondered where Sirius was. She wondered if he didn't come and see her because she had pushed him away the week before.

"You're OK…" Said Remus, breaking the tense silence.

Eniko swallowed. They all looked so morbid and afraid. They had bags under their eyes as if sleep had been eluding them. The moon wasn't right though, so there was no way Remus had undergone a transformation.

She couldn't do this to herself and start worrying about them.

Standing up, Eniko shoved the blankets from her entirely and found her feet. She was surprised by how weak she felt as she relied on the bedpost to keep her standing.

"You can't leave yet!" Cried the nurse who had been standing forgotten besides her

Eniko ignored her and continued to stand up, getting her footing and walking. She wasn't planning on listening to what the Marauders had to say. It would probably be a lame apology. And she didn't care about her health. If she did she wouldn't have collapsed outside in the snow in her own pathetic self-pity. It would be the last time she did something like that. It was shameful.

But James cried out to her and Eniko stopped. Her whole body froze and wouldn't take another step forwards. It wasn't the fact that he called out, but his words that made her suddenly grow weak in the knees. "Eniko! Sirius is missing."

Emotion that was raw passed over her face. She was glad she was facing away. "Yeah? He'll show up sooner or later."

"No! He was taken!" Said James. He was the first to reach her, grabbing her arm and trying to turn her around. She wouldn't budge.

Eniko closed her eyes, wanting this to be fake. She tried her best to make her voice neutral but wasn't sure how successful she was. "What do you mean?" she told herself she didn't care. She was just curious…

Two pairs of footprints joined them. This time Remus spoke. "The night of the ball we snuck into Hogsmeade to… get away from stuff. We were attacked. Three people in silver masks. You should know what that means. Bellatrix Black was among them and the only one we could identify. They just... they were so strong. Sirius tried to take them on while we ran… I just remember looking back and seeing Bellatrix grab him before apparating. We… we were completely helpless."

The frustrated sorrow in his words matched what Eniko was feeling. "What would they want with him?"

They all looked at each other. James frowned "We don't know. We think that they might have wanted him to join their side… he's a powerful pureblood wizard after all."

They all knew Sirius and his morality. He could be cruel sometimes to people he didn't like, but he would never join their side. He would die before he joined them. A slow dread formed over Eniko. He would die if he wasn't found. He would be murdered and it wasn't unlikely it had already happened.  
>"How long have I been out?" She asked quietly.<p>

"Three days." Said Remus painfully.

A shock settled over her and a physical pain made her want to break something. A bubble wanting to burst. Eniko fought it with all her might though, unwilling to have another break down. She preferred to let shock settle over her. "I'm sure they will send Auror's to get him."

"Your being a fool! You know that won't happen! He's as good as dead to them." Hissed James.

Eniko knew he was right. "So? He's got nothing to do with me! I'm not a marauder anymore and I never will be. I don't care what happens to him! You said so yourself. I'm nothing more than a hateful slut I could care less."

Eniko stomped off, but she had lied. She did care. She cared so much it felt as if she would bleed to death with the pain of it (1). When she got to her dorms it was not empty. The other girls were all fast asleep. Taking no notice of them, Eniko sank onto her bed. She could no longer stand.

Sirius was gone. To think that someone she loved was out there right then possibly dying or dead broke her heart. They had been warned and well aware that there would be casualties in this blood war, but she never imagined it would fall to one of her friends. She never realized that this was a war people would die in. People she loved.

Her heart constricted with the injustice of the situation. She hated being unable to help and that hate was bubbling up into a fury needed to be let out. Her mind was unable to comprehend just what was happening and more than unwilling. It was an hour of brooding over her misery when she had enough.

Without thinking Eniko grabbed the first object close to her and flung it against the wall. It was a small glass vase holding water and three flowers, when it shattered against the wall her three roommates woke with a start. Eniko paid no mind.

The next object to fly was a book, thumping much the same. Another followed and another object after that. Unlike in the library she felt no relief with each crash but just worse. No matter what she threw or how frightened her roommates look she didn't stop.

"Eniko-"Said Lily timidly, the only one brave enough to move towards her.

Eniko didn't stop throwing thing, tearing apart her room and causing random objects to explode due to her loss of temper.

"Eniko what's wrong?"

Lily had never showed much concern or feeling for Eniko, likely due to the rumor that she had cheated on Remus, someone Lily respected. The last thing Eniko needed was a reminder of just what she had done to Sirius and Remus. When she had cheated on him and hurt Sirius with her words.

Eniko picked up her expandable pouch-one of the only things left untouched in the dorms-and moved to through it as well.

Lily caught her hand and with a serious expression full of compassion stared at Eniko.

Eniko was forced to look back. Her bottom lip quivered. "No…" She pursed her lips and shook her head. "No. No. No. No." As if looking at lily to tell her it wasn't true. That Sirius was safe and sound and the Marauders had just played a prank to get back at her. "No…"

Lily's face softened into pity. "Eniko I'm sorry…"

"No!" Eniko let out a wail that turned into a scream, so agonizing the other girls flinched from the effect of it. She sank down onto her knees, clutching her pouch tightly and leaning against her bed. "No…"

"I'm so sorry Eniko."

Eniko clutched the bed covers and buried her face, crying out loudly with a voice only the broken hearted could have. Lily and Alice and her other dorm mates were taken aback by the scene, never witnessing Eniko in such a state. She was always the strong one. Before with the marauders she was a joker and afterwards she was stone cold.

"I can't imagine what this feels like." Said lily after a moment of letting Eniko calm down until her sobs were quit hiccups. "But-"

_How could she? How could she even imagine how this feels?_ Thought Eniko bitterly_. She's never lost anyone, never been told they may be undergoing torture at that very minute. Not knowing what their fate was but knowing that the last thing you had said to them was a rejection. _

That the last thing Eniko had done to Sirius was just as bad, lying to herself and him about any feelings they once shared. She hadn't even let him explain. "You're right… YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THIS FEELS!"

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE ANY OF YOU?" Screeched Eniko, looking with wild eyes at Lily. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes bloodshot. "THERE'S A WAR OUT THERE AND ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP SOUNDLY IN YOUR BEDS! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE EVERYTHIGN IS FINE! LIKE A COWARD! IT'S NOT FINE! PEOPLE ARE DYING! ALL THE TIME! THIS IS A WAR AND YOU- YOU-"

Lily hugged her. Getting down on the ground and wrapping her arms so tightly around Eniko she had to admit it felt safe, secure. For the first time in a year she felt as though someone was truly there for her. She hung her head with a broken heart and leaned into the red headed girl. "You couldn't know… how much it hurts."

"I'm sorry." Whispered Lily, running a hand through Eniko's blonde hair and letting her cry into her shoulder. She whispered soothing things to the younger girl until Eniko had cried all she could and collapsed with the exhaustion of it all. That combined with being unconscious for three days.

When she woke up she was in her bed and it was dark out. Her dorm mates were in bed as well but there curtains were also open, as if letting Eniko know she was welcome to join them. At first she had no desire to move. Perhaps if she stayed there forever things would be okay. She'd just fade pleasantly away.

She moved her hand closer to her face and felt something in it. Her pouch. Eniko swallowed hard, her mind turning. She sat up and grabbed the Lie-to-Me off her dresser. Instead of throwing it though, she shoved it inside her pouch quietly. Then she put the other Marauder gifts inside of it as well. Next went her broom, her blanket, two pairs of jeans and three shirts and undergarments. She put in a book on potions and one on charms. Then some basic hygiene supplies.

Before she knew what she was doing she changed from her pajamas and into a pair of blue jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, a gray jacket, and topped it off with a pair of black boots made for hiking. Her hair was drawn back into a ponytail.

And then, with one last glimpse at her dorm and lily, she turned and walked out of the room.

The Auror's would assume Sirius dead. But she couldn't give up like that. She had to believe he was only captured. Probably in a dark room cold and lonely. But he was alive.

Eniko could feel it.

Nobody would save him.

There was no doubt in Eniko's mind. The idea came to her and stuck. She had no choice really, for her conscience would never let her act otherwise. If she didn't at least go to Hogsmeade and TRY to save him regret and what-ifs would consume her tenfold what they had when Remus and them left her.

Suddenly that all seemed trivial. To think just a few hours ago her greatest concern in life had been a torn friendship. Ignorant of the war around them they had been selfish. Eniko would prefer Sirius was back with her, believing she was a slag who slept with every boy who offered, than where he was now.

Eniko walked into the common rooms and looked around. What chance did she have? If she somehow found a clue at Hogsmeade and she got in trouble and had to face one of the guys that took Sirius? She didn't want to think about the odds. Planning that far ahead was a Ravenclaw thing. She was a Gryffindor. Brash and brave, ready to sacrifice everything for a friend.

Eniko took a deep breath and turned around to walk through the portrait hole for what may be the last time, when footsteps made her freeze. She didn't want to get caught about to leave, let alone get in trouble for it. Not that it would matter once she was gone.

"We knew you'd try to go."

Eniko turned around slowly at the sound of James's voice, facing him and Remus.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Eniko crossed her arms, turning back around.

"You're not going alone." Remus said calmly. Eniko looked again and noticed the bags and brooms each had.

She sighed and drew out her wand. With a flick their stuff was being pulled into her bag. Remus didn't look surprised but James had his eyebrows raised. Eniko was no fool. She knew that going at it alone would be a suicide. Even with the two most talented wizards of their year supporting her it would still be nearly impossible.

Help would be welcome conflict or no. They had a bigger problem than her brother for once.

"Where's Wormtail?" Eniko asked, not even taking notice of how she slipped into the habit of using nicknames once more.

James smiled for a second at the nickname before dropping it. "It might get dangerous… He'll be mad and feel left out but he knows he's not cut out for this kind of thing."

As much as Eniko didn't like leaving a marauder behind, they were right. Peter was gentler and more of a coward. If there was danger he could pose a serious problem. He would only get himself killed if they met anyone dangerous. "You have your cloak right?"

James held it up. "I had to make a pit stop with Remus to gather a few supplies that might be useful. We know the ministry won't care about a lone boy gone missing when there's a war being waged. So… we have to go it."

"We won't return without him right?" Eniko asked, not caring to hide the hope in her eyes.

"Of course not." James nodded.

They huddled together in such proximity it was rather uncomfortable and placed the invisibility cloak around them. They left the common rooms like that and slipped through the secret passage to Hogsmeade. As soon as they were safe Remus lit his wand up and they put the cloak away. It only took the better part of an hour of silent treading to get to Honeydukes but it felt much longer. Each of them were sweating nervously, looking over their shoulders even though they were underground.

It was well past midnight when they emerged from the sweets shop and onto the streets. In the cover of darkness they were well hidden. Eniko spoke first. "Where was he taken? I mean, where did the fight break out?"

They led her over to a patch of the road that was mangled with footprints in the snow. Under the cover of night they nodded to each other and wanting to reduce noise, silently began searching, assigning themselves a third of the area each. James was looking around sporadically while Remus was going back and forth with the help of spells.

Eniko covered the white ground inch by inch. There were footsteps but she couldn't discern them and knew it could likely be courtesy of the residents. Then again that area had been off limits to people since the fight she bet. So at least some of it was preserved.

The snow was making it hard to really see much, and Eniko was beginning to feel rather helpless when the moon began to drop in the sky. Perhaps their whole thing was futile, for they had to have been at it for over an hour. Eniko was contemplating on giving up and searching a different way when James called out.

"Hey Eniko? You know a lot about flowers right?" Said James.

Eniko nodded. It used to be a hobby of hers, odd considering her hate of Herbology. She saw it differently though. Remus and she walked over to James.

He was clutching something tightly in his hand. Eniko tilted her head curiously and strained to see. It was a jar with a small plant inside of it. It had white flowers, deep blue berries, and almost metallic looking leaves. Eniko frowned, trying to think of where she had seen it before, but nothing came to her. "I don't know… I haven't seen anything like it before."

Remus frowned. "That was in the snow?"

"Yeah. A pain to find. Someone dropped it…"

Eniko continued to look at it. "Let me see it."

James obliged to hand it over and Eniko took the cap off of it and sniffed deeply. She instantly moved her head back. "Remus…"

Remus took his turn smelling it and had the same reaction. When James sniffed her scrunched up his nose but otherwise just looked confused. "It's rancid but what is it?"

"James… do you remember that essay on potions we had last year? How I asked to borrow a book from the restricted section to help me since I was utterly helpless?" Eniko began slowly.

"Not really… but pretend I do." Said James.

"Well… this might be a little farfetched… but…" Eniko shifted nervously, looking at the both of them. Remus had been with her when she checked the book out so he nodded in support, showing he thought she was on the right track.

Eniko started slowly, fidgeting with the jar. "In the book there was a potion…"

"Never would have guessed." Said James dryly.

Ignoring him she continued, "One that was meant to gain the truth out of anyone that drank it in a rather painful way. And one of the ingredients struck me as odd. Infused Oregon Berries. I looked it up later in another book and well…"

Remus noticed Eniko's will to continue fade and picked up the slack. "In order to infuse these berries you needed unicorn blood. Unicorn blood, Snake Venom, and the blood of someone."

"Like you have to cut your hand?"

"Well not exactly… you… have to sacrifice someone." Eniko bit her lip.

"Like kill them?" James swallowed with dread, unbelieving what he was hearing. "But how do you know these ones are infused?"

"Yes kill them… and a unicorn. It's a dreadful sin to kill something that pure. The berries are used for many powerful potions and the only ways you can tell they are infused are the leaves and a smell. It smelt like blood didn't it? rotten blood at that. And the metallic shine on the leaves is caused by the unicorn blood." Remus took the bottle from Eniko and continued. "If you had touched any part of it you would be cursed for life. Sacrificing both a unicorn and a human is an unforgivable thing."

James looked apprehensive at the jar as if he wanted to throw it away.

"We should continue to search, but this will probably be our only lead. It would take a dark and powerful wizard to infuse these, and I am willing to bet it was dropped by one of your attackers." Eniko slipped the bottle into her bag-only after Remus placed a strong sealing charm on it-and returned to her area.

Soon the first sign of life struck the town when they heard a door open not too far away. They knew it was time to call it quits.

"What do we do now?" Asked James, huddling with them behind a building out of sight of the waking town.

"We need to find a place to get more information on the Oregon berry and how to infuse it. A muggle library would work for the actual berry information but to find out more about the infusion… we need to check out a restricted area of Baggie's Books and Artifacts. If anywhere has it, would be there. That's in Diagon Alley though."

"We could Apparate… you know how to right Remus? We could stop there and you two could take the cloak and find out more about the infusion by sneaking in while I'd visit Gringotts, pull some funds from my account and then I could meet you at the muggle library in London." Said Eniko.

They all felt the weight of what she was saying and nodded.

"You do realize that if we leave now there really will be no heading back? We'll be runaway underage wizards who used magic outside of Hogwarts. We'll get our wands snapped if we're found out." Said Remus.

Eniko closed her eyes for a minute, stealing her resolve. James didn't even need that much before he grinned. "Since when was a little rule breaking outside our norm?"

It was more than a little, but his confidence was appreciated by Eniko. "That's so like you Moony. Always thinking of nothing but logic stuff."

"Someone has to keep you in check Flamepelt." Remus reminded.

They rolled their eyes and looked back in the direction of Hogwarts, hills laminated by the gray light of the sun threatening to rise.

"Well this is it…" Remus stood.

"Yeah. We haven't really got a choice." Said James. He placed his hand on Remus's arm.

"We might come back one day. With Sirius of course." Eniko placed her hand on top of James's.

Remus closed his eyes and with a pop the three of them disappeared. Once more they were the Marauders, united in the face of a greater danger.

* * *

><p><em>"You do care. You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it." <em>  
><strong><em> ― J.K. Rowling <em>**


	20. Hope Rising

London was a huge city. Relying on what she knew of muggle transportation from her time with Sirius, Eniko directed the boys on how to get to the public library and prayed they would make it okay. If they were caught it would be severe punishment for the lot of them. Eniko made her way towards the bank, withdrew a good amount of gold, and then exchanged nearly half of it for muggle money. She still hadn't gotten the hang of how it worked but the odd look she got from the goblin told her she was exchanging a good amount.

Then she made it towards the largest public library in London. If any had information on the plant it would have to be that one. She had promised to meet the boys out front of the library and was not surprised when they were absent.

They took so long Eniko strayed and got some food for them all, and had time to come back and still wait yet another hour. She ate her hamburger and fries in peace, sitting next to a statue of a man on a bench. She was jealous that she didn't get to partake in the adventure of sneaking into a restricted bookstore but let it pass in the view of greater things.

At last they came running up to her, eager looks on both their faces.

"Well what did you find?" Asked Eniko.

"We'll tell you inside. It's good news. In a way." Remus nodded towards the library.

They made their way up to the third floor where information on plants resided. Remus said that he would look for a book on the Oregon Berry while James filled Eniko in.

"Well spill." Eniko looked greedily at him.

James grinned, taking a seat across from her and whispering in harsh tones, "Infusing these berries is something only a dark wizard can do. It does require the death of a unicorn, snake, and a human. Magical or non it doesn't matter. It was ridiculously hard to find. We had to steal a book from this mangy store in the backstreets that cost nearly 300 galleons. The sort of stuff in there… oh the ministry would love to see it I'm sure."

Eniko already knew this so she squirmed in her seat waiting for the next bit.

"But the most magnificent part is the time period. Very picky. Oregon berries can only be infused exactly two hours after they are picked. And they only stay good for twenty-four hours. That's why the ones we had smelt extra rancid. They wouldn't be of potion level-"

"Which means that these berries had to been picked at the most three days before Sirius was taken-"

"And that means those nasty death eaters had to have been in that area three days prior-"

"-which means they were in Oregon quite recently." Remus had joined them, sitting on the table. "To no surprise they grow is along the west coast of America.

"America? Like… Oregon… but that's so far away…" Eniko seemed a little deterred about this. James however, was even livelier.

"So isn't it obvious what we do now?" He licked his lips, his face exploding with gleeful delight.

Remus and Eniko shared a look.

"It means we're going to Oregon!"

Remus directed a sigh at james. "It isn't that easy. We haven't a clue where to look…"

"Well it would have to be in a town with the berries, near the coast." Eniko was already moving on and ignoring Remus's look of disbelief. She stood up and went one floor up, the boys following her until she found a map. "Here…" She pulled out one of the america's and searched for the O section. After passing Ohio she found Oregon. "Now for the climate…"

"This area is much too hot." Remus motioned to the right part of the state. "And this… this is too far from the coastal area. This are is far too populated." He pointed to the south and west. "Now this area… Willamette valley. That's highly plausible. Look at the terrain. Mountains on both sides, lots of moisture, and little population. It would be perfect for a hide out."

"So then… if we start at a town… I read this name in the book." James motioned to a spot on the map labeled 'Eugene'. "It's small… wet, and with a lot of hills. Wouldn't it be perfect?"

James clapped his hands. "Well there we have it. Looks like Eugene, Oregon it is."

Remus still didn't look convinced. "Guys, this sounds great and all but the chances that we are actually correct... well I don't like them."

Eniko waved him off. "Nonsense Remus."

James swallowed loudly and then said quietly, "this is for Sirius, our best mate. Even if it means going to another country on the whim of a flower then so be it."

"You're getting soft." Said Eniko, patting him on the arm.

Remus, who still looked nonplused, pushed his worries asides and sat down with them on a bench so they could try and plan a little on what to do. How to get to Oregon, and what to do when they got there. Remus-with his superb mind-said that the chances of finding any hint of life there was less than 34%. Whatever that meant. James and Eniko didn't care. They would go to the ends of the earth to get Sirius back. And to them, Oregon was just that.

They left the library smiling, joking with each other. There myrth was shadowed but they kept it up. For each of them knew that if they dropped their smiles already, it would become impossible to keep up when things got harder.

And things were most definitely going to get harder.

* * *

><p>Oregon was not what Eniko expected, and judging by the faces on the other Marauders they weren't either. It was raining when they arrived, with a cloudy overcast and green everywhere. Trees ran wild along with other plants they had never seen before.<p>

"Is this a rainforest?" James wondered aloud in awe.

"Well.. it looks like one. Rather pretty." Said Eniko, following him through the streets in awe of their surroundings. "It's like… the people… muggles are so cool!"

James shot her an odd look but said nothing, shooting his gaze to the muggles. They were different from the ones in London. Their clothing didn't match as well, and people seemed wild almost. As if the nature around them had left a lasting effect.

"So… we should probably get a room don't you think? Get out of the rain and all." Said James, looking down the street and through the windows of odd shops. None of them had gotten over the culture shock yet. The muggles were starting to remind Eniko of the older wizards who tried to dress as muggles. Not caring what they were, or weren't wearing.

The three made their way slowly through the crowds in the street towards and inn that had the sign "The lodge" tattered above it in lazy letters.

"well… better than nothing." James shrugged. Together they walked inside the office. A large man with a kind face looked down at them.

"How can I help you?" Asked the keeper, grinning broadly.

Eniko glanced at Remus. "one room. Um… for three days."

"Not from around here are you?" Asked the innkeeper, shuffling through his desk and pulling out a little paperwork ("fill this out please!").

The last thing Eniko wanted was conversation, so luckily Remus took over. "We're from London. Backpacking across the country."

"You don't have any backpacks though!" The man laughed, looking at them with curiosity rather than suspicion.

Eniko instantly realized the mistake, as did Remus and James. The three of them used their brain power to try and come up with something.

"I see what's going on here." The fat man narrowed his eyes for a moment and the marauders waited with baited breath. Instead of yelling or accusing the man merely laughed as if delighted. "You're living off the land aren't ya? Wonderful! Mother nature has everything we need doesn't it? Especially around here. You can drink from the rivers-and there's plenty of 'em-eat from the land, and sleep in the caves. I bet you've never tried Oregon berries! You can't find them anywhere else. Now many people say they're poisonous, those idiotic outsiders. Me? I've been snacking on 'em my whole life! They taste fine if you get past the tartness." The man's face twisted into a wistful smile.

Nobody moved, and Eniko actually froze mid-signature on the paper. "O-Oregon berries?"

"Yes! They grow rather plentifully around here. It's Oregon after all. Unfortunately this time of year it's impossible to find them. Not in season right now."

"There not? So there's nowhere to get them?" Eniko swallowed hard, not yet willing to let go of the hopes she had pent up for this moment.

"Well…" The man hesitated. "I've heard rumors that there's some growing on Spencer's Butte. Nobody can really know for sure. It's on the north side and that's all rock. Unless you can fly you can't get up there. Sometimes in summer, but in winter? It's too dangerous. Not even the craziest hippies around here will attempt it."

Not having the slightest idea what a hippie was, Eniko finished the paperwork and handed over a few bills that the man was happy to work with.

"Thank you! Room number seven. Check out is before noon."

"No. Thank you!" James grabbed the key, eager to get out of the office and practically running through the rain towards their room. He wasted no time unlocking it and falling inside. "DID YOU HEAR THAT!"

"Of course!" Eniko ripped off her wet jacket and threw it onto the floor. "Marvelous! Can you believe it? This is fate! Not here five minutes and we already know where to look! It's-

"-Perfect. You can't reach it by any normal means." Said Remus, taking his shoes off. "And it's probably full of caves that can be concealed with magic, and it is the only area with Oregon berries. You saw his face-"

"-He thought it was unnatural. It has to be one of the only places." James was tearing his shirt off and crumpling it on the growing pile of their clothes.

Eniko added her shoes to Remus's shirt and jacket. "So I guess tomorrow the real fun begins…"

James sat down and unbuttoned his pants, pulling the soaking fabric off and then lying back in just his boxers.

"James. I'm still here you know!" Eniko sighed, sinking down to sit beside him, too lazy to change out of her wet clothes. She finally looked around at the beige and rather plain room with two nightstands and one queen sized bed. She wasn't impressed but it was certainly cozy.

"So?" asked James.

"I'm here so you shouldn't strip down to your underwear!" Eniko threw a pillow on top of his head.

James caught it. "So? Not like you're a girl…"

There was a moment in silence where Remus reached for Eniko's bag and began pulling containers out of it. Then Eniko moved faster than a spell ever could have and tacked James to the bed, suffocating him with a pillow.

Remus paid no mind to their antics, used to them, and pulled a cauldron out. When he opened a book and began separating ingredients he finally let out a loud sigh that hinted he was getting serious about something.

"Whatcha doin?" Asked James casually, as if he was not straddling Eniko and holding a pillow against her face, as apparently the tables had turned.

"I'm brewing a potion. A measure of preparation." Said Remus

Eniko managed to escape from under James and knock him completely off the bed. "Where'd you get those ingredients?"

"I snagged them the night we left, it was why I asked to borrow James's cloak. I thought they would come in handy."

"Oh? What are we making?" Asked James. Eniko was now trapped under one of his arms yelling complaints about his stinky armpits.

"I'm planning on making a p-"

"Draught of the living death? So we can kill the bloody bastards?" Eniko had twisted James's nipple, making him release her.

"No… I was actually-"

James clutched his chest, tackling Eniko back onto the bed, pinning her down with one hand and tickling her with the other. "What a stupid idea Flamepelt. Of course he's going for something worse! A torturing potion for sure! Something to make the bloody assholes boil from the inside out! May-"

"-idiot! We have the Cruciatus curse for that! I bet it's something to ma-"

"Will you two stop it!" Remus sighed in exasperation, shooting them both stern looks.

James and Eniko froze. Eniko was currently trapped with her torso between James's legs, biting his ankle while he had hold of her hair and was trying to pull her away from him. Eniko let go of James's ankle and James relinquished her long hair. "Yes?" Asked James sheepishly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Now as I was saying, I'm making a Polyjuice. We don't practice it until next year for NEWT, but I went ahead and did a little research. It changes the user-"

"Into whoever has their body essence in it. Yeah we know. But WHY?" James interrupted rudely, not wanting to hear a full explanation.

"Well I'm brewing it as a precaution. I think it will be useful. It just takes about a month to make."

James went oddly quiet, and Eniko found herself nudging him to get him to move. "James?"

"Do you mean… you think we'll be here a month?" James whispered.

" We have to stalk out their base, plan a means of entry… and discover if Sirius is even there… If the death eaters are still here. Which they might not be. it's just good to be careful." Remus didn't look at either of them.

"Well.. I think we should get cleaned up. Then head over to that Butte." Eniko mumbled, pulling a pair of pajama's out of her pouch and walking over to the bathroom. "This will all work out…"


	21. The Darkest White

Scoping out the butte only took around half an hour. They decided to not draw attention and return immediately to physically draw up a map of the area and plan the best scoping points. When all was said and done they laid back on top of the bed With the weight of Sirius's fate on their shoulders. Remus between James and Eniko to stop their constant attacks at each other. He sighed for what seemed the tenth time.

"So we're starting tomorrow morning." Reminded Remus. "what should the pairing order be?"

"How about we rotate every six hours?" James piped in. We all nodded in agreement.

It was Eniko's turn to sigh.

"I would give anything for Sirius to be right here." She whispered.

"Yeah… I'd give up pursuing lily Evans for him to be with us safely." James sighed and leaned back to the left of me. They all knew what that meant.

"I'd live in a world where it was the full moon every night." What Remus was even more serious.

Eniko paused before saying "I'd do whatever my brother wanted for the rest of my life."

The three of us them sighed at the same time. Silence passed and James thought that it was already a Serious mood so he might as well get what they both wanted to know over with. "Hey… what really happened winter break Eniko?"

Eniko sat up and leaned against the bed. The others followed, all looking at her.

"Why does it matter?" Eniko Frowned.

"We deserve to know." James said firmly yet gently.

She looked away. To her, they didn't deserve to know. But she would tell them. Part of it was being selfish and wanting them to know just what she went through for them to accuse her of such a thing. She wished for them to know the truth, as a symbol that they trusted her and vice versa. "Well, remember when my brother called me out to talk when we were walking back to Hogsmeade?"

They both nodded and she took a deep breath. "Well, he told me to break up with you Remus. This wasn't the first time, but I said no just the same. He didn't like that. He warned me that something different would happen if I disobeyed, and I knew what he meant. I didn't care though. Well, the night of the Yule ball came. That was the night Sirius told me I was in love with you."

Remus frowned and James was looking blankly at the blanket in front of him.

Eniko smiled gently. "Anyways, that night with you was like something from a dream. I had decided then that no matter what my brother did to me, I'd take it if it meant I was able to stay near you. I was, and still am, grateful that you were my first."

Remus opened his mouth but she interrupted him. "Before I left, I remember asking, begging you to have faith in me. When you agreed, I believed in you. I guess I had absolute faith that you would have absolute faith. And… that's what kept me going those four days. I'm not saying that to make you feel bad but because I'm grateful. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have your promise to think of. I don't remember the those days clearly, but I remember thinking about you guys. The first time I got out of Dmitri's bed on my own was the day I was getting to come back to Hogwarts. And well, you guys know the rest."

Nobody said anything and when Eniko spoke next it was a whisper. "It's ironic though, the reason I know I loved you above all else Remus, was because it hurt so much when you walked away that day and didn't even look back. I guess I know because it still hurts. Is it pathetic that I couldn't give mike the first dance at the Yule ball because I was still thinking it belonged to you?"

"Eniko…" James started.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know… I promised you I'd have faith and… I… I just saw those marks and lost it…" Remus finished, grabbing her hand.

She gently removed it from his grasp. "What can sorry do Remus? What's doneis done. Let's just forget it ok? That's in the past and we can never get it back. We'll never be together again, and I will never be the same."

He did look a little hurt, and Eniko just wanted to reach out and kiss him so bad. For once she wanted to be told she was wrong and that they could be together. In her mind, the back somewhere nearly hidden, she knew that if he did make a move right then that she just may forgive him and fall back into his arms. A part of her ached for him to plead with her just a bit more. Push her over the edge.

But, Remus didn't convince her. He didn't kiss her or tell her he loved her. Instead he pulled back. "You're right. Just- know that I am sorry for what happened. I'm sorry that we didn't ask you for the truth."

"I'm sorry too, we all are." James nodded eagerly. "And we'll do whatever we can to make you forgive us!"

Eniko laughed a little at his antics. "Don't worry. The strange thing is, I never did blame you guys." Her words probably made them feel worse but that didn't bother her right then. They nodded and the conversation drifted off to other subjects that were less sensitive.

Eniko didn't sleep that night, and she was not the only one. Whether it was jet lag or stress none of them really knew. In the morning Remus and James had bags under their eyes as well. When they woke up Remus once more started laying out ingredients.

"What's up?" Asked Eniko, peeking over his shoulder and not recognizing the array of ingredients.

"I'm making Hair Dye." He said calmly.

Eniko raised her eyebrow. "Huh… well that's cool. Why are you dyeing your hair?"

James snorted into a shirt he was trying to squeeze into.

"It's for you. Out of the three of us it's you they will most likely recognize, having grown up with most pureblood families in your tight circle." He pointed out.

Eniko knew he had a point but she did NOT like where he was going. "So… it's like… um a normal one right? A tap of the wand and it will be fixed?"

"Wrong." He sighed. "We still have the tracer on us, using magic will be a no."

Bitterly reminded of that reality, Remus, james, and Eniko set to helping with the potion. Together-mostly thanks to Remus-they managed to somehow pull it together. By the time they were done and Remus was beginning to die Eniko's hair the sun was half up. At last, she showered and her hair began to change color. She was much dismayed when it turned a deep redish purple. Like henna.

"It looks, er, good." James coughed.

Eniko glared fiercly at him. "I look like an overripe sweet potato."

For some reason that had the men in fits of laughter. Eniko's glare was not even enough to make them calm down. Even Remus was laughing hard at her. Eventually it ended when she forced him to go out and buy some food for them all while james and her headed to the butte.

A schedule was swiftly arranged. For the first six hours Eniko and James would sit by the base of the Butte and watch under his cloak for signs of life. Then it would turn to Eniko and Remus. Then James would replace her and it would be the two boys. Whoever was off duty was busy either researching, attending the polyjuice potion, or sleeping. Above all they were trying to find the motive behind the kidnapping. And unfortunately nothing was coming up as a solution. None of them seemed willing to believe that they kidnapped Sirius just to make him join their side.

As the days drew on and new years came and went the marauders seemed at a loss. Even Remus was getting frusturated with the lack of life. Eniko was starting to jump at shadows and James was downright grumpy. He didn't think that their adventures would entail sitting for six hours at a time.

Five days after new years, Eniko sat with James watching the base of the mountain. She was leaning against him with her eyes halfway shut in a near sleepy daze. The three of them hadn't exactly been getting a good amount of sleep. "If nothing happens by tomorrow maybe we should head back to Hogsmeade… look for another clue." Said James to a nearly oblivious Eniko.

Oregon was proving unfruitful. If nothing happened soon they would probably storm the butte by force despite the dangers coming. "Just a lil l-"

James clapped a hand over Eniko's mouth so fast she was woken from her half-dlumber instantly. Her eyes wide she looked at him with protest before she realized he was not kidding. He was looking past her and towards the butte. She finally turned as well. And what she saw had her shaking.

Long white hair, a tall and handsome build. And a cloak. There was no doubt who this man was. Malfoy. "Lucius Malfoy." They breathed at the same time. It was well known he was in that gang which called themselves death eaters with Bellatrix lestrange. Eniko was so besides herself in shock that she nearly forgot that they were supposed to be tracking him.

He seemed so nervous… Eniko and James shuffled after him slowly to not be seen, their breathing faint. "You should go tell Remus." James hissed.

Eniko frowned. She didn't want to leave James alone. It wasn't fair that he got the glory of tracking him! Finally some adventure and he was getting to have the fun. Remembering the bigger picture bitterly Eniko nodded and allowed herself to sneak away behind a tree. She waited until james was gone before she high tailed it out of there back to the hotel.

She'd just burst through the door when Remus entered behind her.

"what is it? I saw you running and I- Where's james? What happened? Is everything OK?" Remus grabbed both of her shoulders, looking her over.

"OKAY! EVERYTHIGN IS MORE THAN OKAY! WE SAW MALFOY!" Eniko screamed, her body was shaking with anticipation.

"W-what?" Stuttered Remus.

"You heard me. We found Malfoy Remus. Lucius! He was at the base of the butte and he started walking into town. James followed him.

Remus looked at her as if he was unsure what to do. He moved back until he found the bed and with shaky feet collapsed onto it. Eniko joined him, rubbing her knees nervously. "I think we should go out and find him" She mumbled.

"He has the cloak, we wouldn't be able to. And if Malfoy spotted us he'd be suspicious." Said Remus before looking at Eniko. "Don't give me that look Eniko."

"But it's not fair that he gets t-"

"This isn't about fairness. This is about Sirius." He shot back a little harsher than he probably meant.

But it stung Eniko all the same. She looked at her hands and let a good twenty minutes pass without complaint. She hated being seen as ungrateful in any way. It wasn't supposed to be like that. She did have Sirius at the front of her mind. She just craved to play a part in his rescue. But perhaps she was just making herself feel better.

At last the door to their hotel room opened and James burst in. He had a wild look in his eyes that clearly meant there was a story coming. "Guys, you'll never guess how imperfect our little malfoy is!"


	22. The Ash Meadow

"He went to a bar! A muggle bar!" James was exclaiming. "Can you believe it? Our perfect pureblood muggle hating boy? In a bar with muggles!"

Eniko shifted. "Er, james, was he there to meet a business contact or something? It doesn't seem likely that he'd be there to flirt."

James seemed a bit defeated and reluctantly he nodded. "Yeah, well he did meet with some chick. But he was a wizard. And it seemed to be business based…"

Remus frowned. "So he's here at least. And he met this contact of his… er did you find anything else out?"

"Hey isn't just that good news?" Asked James, clearly affronted.

"It's good to know there's life out there and stuff James, but if we didn't get anything more then it's not much to go on…" Said Eniko.

"Well then it's a good thing I snuck in close enough to hear!" Said James. "It was a bunch of hosh posh really, hard to hear. But I did catch the words 'ashley's meadow' and something about a tree and more importantly 'same time' at the end of it all! Best yet I managed to snag a piece of hair from the chick."

Eniko and Remus absorbed the news with great interest. "Tree… meadow… ashely… It doesn't make sense to me. What would they want with a tree?" Remus was mumbling to himself.

"Who cares about that part moony? He said same time! Which means they will meet again and I bet it will be at that bar! This is great! Hey James, did he dissaperate after you left em?" Eniko was bouncing up and down.

"Er… no they talked a little more in private."

Eniko frowned. "Pitty… it could have been more fruitfull. Well now we can get a plan right? Remus?"

Remus of course already had wheels working in his head. "How about this, We stake out the bar every day now, until we see him again and that way we can know his schedule. Then the next time we can send someone in. Or something. Er-"

"Me!" Eniko bounced up quickly. "It only makes sense! No listen! When the polyjuice is complete I can take the place of the girl. I'll be the informant and all! He'll tell me stuff and then if he takes me in private I can find out even more!"

James looked higly uncomfortable. "Um Eniko-"

"And then maybe I can snag one of his hairs, knock him unconscious and wait for his-"

"Eniko-"

"his partner to come and find me, being lucius, because I'm late and then I would be practically LED back to the b-"

"ENIKO!" James grabbed her shoulders. "Look they weren't talking when they went into a private room."

"what do you mean?" She asked.

James was a little red. "I overheard a little and it wasn't pleasant at all. They were, you know, getting to know each other better."

Eniko laughed nervously. "Oh, er, well that's not a bigey. I mean I could always knock him out as soon as we got in the room."

Remus was nervous now as well. "I don't like you being put in that sort of situation. It's too dangerous."

"It's for Sirius." Eniko shrugged. "Nothing's too dangerous.

A week passed before Eniko was sitting in the hotel room with Remus, listening to him still fuss over the tree meadow and Ashley thing. She was getting sick of him trying to decipher such a thing when James once again burst in panting. "Come! He's shown up!" He hollered with absolute glee.

Instantlyt hey stood, pulling the cloak out and running to the tavern. They were extremely close before they stopped. "Only one of us can go in with the cloak safely…" James mumbled.

"Me!" Eniko once gain volunteered. When James started to argue she cut him off. "I need to know this chicks mannerisms. It only makes sense I see it for myself."

They all nodded but obviously were upset. "We'll find you if something goes wrong."

"How?"

"Moony still wears that piece of string you know…" James glanced at Remus before smiling a little sadly. Eniko returned the smile and took off with the cloak. She snuck past the guard and onto the stage, hiding in a corner of it that allowed her to see the whole bar.

Not a minute had passed before she spotted Malfoy. He didn't seem to be too concerned with being followed. Of course, who would expect it? Certainly not Eniko if she was in his shoes. He walked calmly and confidently until he came to a stop in front of a pretty blonde witch. Eniko did not recognize her so could only guess she was American. It was clear that this was not there first meeting.

It seemed business slike at first. He exchanged a few words, and as Eniko snuck closer and closer she managed to hear "Accalon, The Ash meadow, and the king. With a frown she recognized an old children tale she was told in Russia. A wizard one. But that made no sense. The only part that made her think perhaps it was an encoding of something was when Lucius said: 'A whole buch of garbage I'm beginning to think. He's not about to uncover this stupid tree for us. He'd rather die that much has been made clear. If it wasn't for the dark lord's faith I-' and the rest was drowned out by a crowd.

Still, Eniko stored whatever it meant to memory. She watched as they started to lean in closer while talking, and once or twice Malfoy touched the girls lower back with a smile. It was very clear where this was going. And Eniko felt perverse watching it.

At last the two made to leave the bar and Eniko slipped out the back door. She was pulling off the cloak when someone grabbed her arm. She spun around with her heart jumping out of her chest. "Jesus Moony! You scared me!" She protested upon seeing Remus Lupin standing before her.

He apologized, but didn't seem too disturbed.

"He was talking with her about a childs tale and… well I'm pretty sure they're about to get it on and not for the first time." Eniko said hurriedly. " We can't lose them!"

Remus smiled. "prongs is already on their tale."

Relaxing, she let Remus take her hand and with both of them under the cloak, lead her to where James was. He was standing by a parked car, looking at his watch as if he was waiting for someone. They walked up and bumped into him. They could see the girl and Malfoy go into a hotel and glanced at each other. All they could do now was wait for it to be done. Eniko pointed up and using James's broom they flew up atop the building and sat there under the cloak and waited.

"Wow… seems Malfoy has even more endurance than you did." Mumbled Eniko to Remus after about two hours of sitting there and staring. Remus grew bright red and James had to hide his laughing.

"Well, He doesn't have as much endurance as me." James whispered proudly.

Eniko giggled. "Who'd let you shag them? Peter?"

His face turned to disgust. "You're sick." He complained.

"Guys…" Remus drew our attention to a figure leaving the hotel. "It's Malfoy."

And soon enough there he was, walking back. James left them follow him while Remus and Eniko sat there talking about the childrens tale.

"I just don't get it…" she said as they flew down. "What could The Tale Of Accalon and the Ash Tree have to do with Sirius? But… I don't know his words makes me think that he was talking about Sirius. 'He's not about to uncover this stupid tree for us. He'd rather die that much has been made clear'. That bothers me. I'm just-"

"Sorry, er, I'm actually not too sure what this story is."

"Huh? You've got to be kidding me! Everyone's heard of Accalon and the Ash Tree! It's what we all grew up with!"

"I'm a half blood. My mum preffered to read me muggle stories." Excused Remus. "You can tell it to me as we walk?"

Eniko sighed but took a deep breath. "Alright. Once there was a pure blood wizard. He was honorable and wise. He had a single son set to inherit his dynasty. Given he was the equivalent of a king with his blood being pure and high and mighty and all that rubbish. Basically he was the wise old guy."

Eniko stopped and looked over to Remus to make sure he was following. "This guy had a son, Accalon. Accalon was a cruel, vicious man. He was said to care for no one on earth and he would duel and defeat any wizard who dared stand in his way. One day Accalon stumbled across a muggle girl in a tree meadow. Her beauty and her kind heart enchanted him. Her name was Aisley. Now time passed and they fell in love. One day Accalon decided that he wished to marry this muggle girl and that he was sick of delaying it. He ran to his father.

"His father granted, after much protesting, permission for his son to marry whoever he chose as long as Accalon brought to him the seeds of an Ash tree on top of a nearby mountain. It was a two day journey and while he was gone, his father went to find Aisley. In the Ash meadow he found her and the father told her of what his son planned to do. But then the King told her that if she said yes, he would slay her down. Then he left her to think about it for one day.

"When he returned Aisley refused. She told him to strike her down where she stood for she would not lie to the man she loved. And so the kind instead told her that if she did not refuse Accalon, he would kill Accalon.

"When the father returned the next day she told him that she would do it. If it meant the father would spare Accalon's life. The father left happily. Now he did not know this, But Accalon had finished his quest early. And having the seeds in a pouch at his waist he decided to stop by and see Aisley before he saw his father. He found her in clearing in the forest. And instantly he professed his love.

"But alas, she denied him. She cried out her hate for him and begged him to leave her be. Hurt and enraged at the insults he struck her down, drawing his wand and using a curse against her. The one which causes the victim to beg for death. H-"

"Like the Cruciatus curse?" interrupted Remus.

"I think so…" Eniko nodded before continuing. "Basically when he finally came to and saw his beloved curled up on the ground near insanity thanks to the curse he had used against her, he fled the scene, leaving his wand behind. She reached out and clung to that last piece of him as she wept there on the ground.

"When Accalon returned his father, wise as he was, told Accalon to go ahead and marry Aisley. He told Accalon of how he had went to her and confided that it was a test. That if Aisley agreed to endure the pain of heartbreak not for the sake of her own life but for the sake of Accalon's, then he would deem her as worthy. And worthy she was.

"Then Accalon professed his crime to his father, weeping at his feet. His father felt no pity though but cast him from the house and disinherited him. At once Accalon fled to Aisley in attempt to find her and make things right.

"But he was too late. By the time he had found her she had stabbed herself in the ribs. He found her bleeding, dying, and professed his love to her. He held her so tightly that his wand which she was still clutching snapped. Then she seeds from his pouch of the Ash tree spilt out and as Aisley died her blood turned them red. From the spot in which she died instantly sprouted a crimson Ash tree."

"Wait you mean, like boom there's a tree?" Remus coughed as they reached the hotel room and he opened the door.

"Well yea."

"but that can't be. Trees can't grow instantly. Not without magic-"

"Look it's a fairy tale. They NEVER make sense." Eniko pointed out. Remus seemed far from satisfied but he shut up. "ANYWAYS, there sprouted a tree in place of her body. Accalon wept at its feet and searched for a way to end his own life. Sensing his need the tree produced a dagger for him. And Accalon killed himself there, cast away by both his love and his father. The end."

"Well… that's not really a good bed time story. I like ours better." Remus laughed.

Eniko had to smile a little at that. "The moral is don't fall in love with a muggle I think. Basically the rumor goes that only those who have Accalon's blood running through their veins know where the tree is. It's supposed to be like a passive ability. And if the man who had Accalon's blood asks the tree for something, she will sense his need and produce it. Basically it's a whole bunch of rubbish."

Remus grimaced. "What does it have to do with Sirius?"

"Nothing I bet. It's probably just a code for something." Eniko laughed. "What else could it be?"

Remus did not seem so easily ready to dismiss the story but he continued to mull on it. "Perhaps." was all he said. "Perhaps…"


	23. Just like Cedric

The week had worn on the Marauders, and though the recent turn of events certainly made thing better Eniko was growing nervous. The plan felt so fragile. And so easy to break apart. Everything could come undone at the drop of a pen. Just one slip up. Eniko was sure the others felt this too, but nobody was brave enough to voice it.

The next day Eniko was the first to wake. Eventually the others stirred. Eniko looked at them both in turn before fiddling with the bed sheets. "You know… if the plan doesn't work I think I'll come up with a backup." That was what she started the morning with.

James rolled over sleepily and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if something goes wrong… I'm thinking I might be a good second plan. I'm a pureblood witch and if I convinced Malfoy I wanted to join them…" I trailed off.

"No." Remus said. "That's too dangerous! What are you even thinking?"

I sighed. "I know but… it would be worth it. I mean, if I can convince Malfoy and get him to trust me and he takes me to their base… can you imagine? It would be so easy to save Sirius!"

Remus still looked doubtful and almost insane with disbelief at my proposal, but James shifted uncomfortably. "She's got a point moony…"

Remus glared and Eniko grinned, quickly adding, "But this is only worst case scenario! I'm sure it won't come to that! Right now we focus on the potion and making sure we have the layout of the bar and hotel memorized!"

And so they began the second phase of the plan. One of them was always watching the butte, and as the days grew warmer they could feel February approaching. None of them spoke of how it had already been a month. they didn't want to think about Hogwarts and how much it was missed. All too real was the reality of how unlikely returning would ever be. They were illegal's and would probably be thrown in Azkaban if caught. Because of that, there was no turning back.

The month passed quickly. Before they knew it February first came up. The potion was a few days from being complete. It might have worked that night, but they didn't want to push it. No matter how much Eniko pleaded Remus was firm on the matter. Instead, they stood on the roof, watching and waiting for the both of them to leave the hotel. Soon enough Malfoy did and then they waited an hour for the girl to leave. When she didn't, they decided to explore, a strange feeling in their guts.

James entered the hotel room first, surprised to find it unlocked. He stopped by the bed. Eniko and Remus followed, both confused when the room was empty. The only evidence that people had been there was the messed up bed.

"Do you smell that?" Asked Remus, nose in the air.

Eniko sniffed as well. She frowned. "It smells burnt. Like a fire. But there-" She stopped talking when she glanced at the bed. With a gasp she stepped back, shaking her head.

Remus, in an attempt to shield her from the reality wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Still Eniko shook at what she had seen. A large piece of cloth burning still on the other side of the bed. Bright green and Eniko recognized it from the cloak that the witch had been wearing. Her eyes shut as if she was trying to deny reality.

"He… he used a burning charm. Cendiotatus. It's quick, and will make them disappear instantly. I… I recognize the smell it leaves behind." Said James quietly, "It- it's quick…"

"That… Thank god the potion wasn't ready yet." Remus muttered so low it might have been missed if his mouth was not right next to Eniko's ear.

Eniko felt sick. "I… that poor woman. This is so wretched." Eniko didn't believe it. Sure, this witch was probably dark but she wasn't going around killing people. She didn't have that air about her. She was just a messenger and a whore. Maybe not the best person but she was a human all the same. Nothing she'd done made it so she deserved to burn to ash. Eniko felt like cold water had been splashed against her as she buried her face into his shoulder. "Remus… James… this is real isn't it? We're not dealing with children's games…"

"Reality…" James muttered. It was hitting them all. There was no guarantee they could survive. Even if they did they would probably be runaways until they were old and were too weak to keep running, and then we would be sent to a prison. But it was done for Sirius though… so not one of them was willing to complain. The walk back to the hotel was quiet.

This was a turning point. Eniko felt it. It was not only a turning point in this chapter of her life but in the whole story of her existence. She was… ruined in a way. It felt like an innocence had been stripped of her. More innocence than Dmitri could have ever stolen from her. The reason was a mystery to her. She didn't see the person die, but she saw all that was left of her. She was in the same room. She saw the ash and the still charred cloak.

And she knew it should have been her there. If she'd convinced Remus to let her drink the potion today would have been her last one. To know that every breath you took was so fragile. You may never breath again. When she returned to her room she found herself running a hand over each of her possessions laid out around the room. She fiddled each one in silence and no one disturbed her. She had this need to feel the stuff she might never feel again.

"Flamepelt," James grabbed her arm after nearly fifteen minutes of watching her bizarre behavior.

Eniko didn't look up from a small silver dish with black goo in it. She sniffed once, not even aware of how close to tears she was.

"Do you guys remember," Eniko said. "When we were in Hogwarts? And Sirius, you and I.., we were always talking about how we'd give anything to be out there in the wild? Camping in the forest and fighting death eaters?"

"Yeah," James replied cautiously. "… I do…"

"I don't want to do that anymore james. Remus, you were right. I- I don't want to do this anymore." She sniffed, not wanting to cry. Not wanting to seem so weak.

"Eniko… If you want to leave w-"

"No!" Interupted Eniko quickly, her eyes meeting Remus's. She shook her head and there was no debate in her eyes. "No! I want to finish this! I want to save him! I wouldn't turn back you know that. I just… I wish things weren't like this."

Nobody spoke. There was nothing to be said but in the silence there seemed to pass a million words. None of them wanted to do this anymore. It wasn't fun anymore. It wasn't a game. Lives were at stake. This was a war. And Eniko was feeling so fragile in the midst.

They were finally feeling the full weight of this war. Or so they thought…

* * *

><p>Edited! Sorry small mistake at the end of this chapter I just fixed.<p> 


	24. Death and No More

The night was spent in self pity for the most part. A shameful emotion but one the trio couldn't hold back. Or Eniko at least could not. She hated being there in that hotel. And she hated knowing what she had to do next. But regret? No. Eniko did not feel regret for her choices. This was what had to be done. And that was that.

The next morning Eniko was the first to awake. She immediately stood up and walked over to the potion, stirring it absent mindedly. Then she began pouring it into two large canteens. "It's done…" She whispered when she heard someone else stir behind her. She was unsure if they were really awake.

Remus placed a hand on her shoulder, having gotten out of bed. Instinctively Eniko leant into the touch. "It should have been me..."

"But it wasn't, and that makes all the difference." Said Remus.

"I know what I have to do now." Said Eniko. Her voice was still a mere whisper. The energy was drained from her despite the full night's sleep.

"You do?"

"Yes. I'll hang around the bar… and the town. I know I'm young but I could pass with the right makeup… I'll hang around and wait for malfoy to find me. Or someone else."

Remus frowned. "We can plan out the details later… you should rest a little more. The sun isn't up."

"No." Protested Eniko. "I can't stay here with you guys if we want this to work out. As soon as they notice me they might track me first. It will be suspicious. I'll move to another place. T-the same hotel that she was k- That Malfoy hung around. It's probably the nicest one in town."

"Whatsup?" Asked James sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he flung the blankets off of himself.

"Plan B." Said Eniko. As soon as she'd heard James she'd flinched from Remus's grasp and moved to start collecting items. "I was just explaining to Remus. I'm moving to that hotel. It's nicer. It will make more sense for someone of my… status."

James spoke not a word on the matter. He sat down and placed his hands in his head. Eniko didn't know what he was thinking but it obviously wasn't the best thoughts. The air was too heavy.

Once everything was packed Eniko shouldered the small handbag with an extension charm. It wasn't nearly as nice as the expandable pouch but she felt the boys needed that more. She only took with her what might be normal. She even-reluctantly-left her broom behind.

"Are you sure you can do this Eniko?" Remus looked concerned.

Eniko swallowed. "I know how to hit on a guy. Rather well. I'll just use that to my advantage."

"That isn't what I meant." Said Remus.

"I'm scared…" Said Eniko. She looked at Remus and then James.

"We all are… As soon as we rescue Sirius though, I'm sure it will be ok. I bet in a month he'll be lying here with us." Remus said, walking up to Eniko and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And then when we go get peter we can be the five marauders again. We still have to add your name back to the map after all." James added with a grin. He clasped another hand on Eniko's shoulder running the moment between her and Remus.

Eniko smiled a little at that. "That would be nice. I miss those days." She felt herself tearing up and had to turn away. "Er, I'll check in on you guys next week some time. Um make sure you keep researching for me."

Eniko turned to leave when Remus caught her hand. "Eniko-"

She looked at him with such expectation that she felt her heart thumping with anticipation. "Yeah?"

"I-" Remus searched her face, their eyes meeting before he let them fall and at the same time his grip on her hand slackened. Then he relinquished his hold completely. "Just be careful."

Eniko smiled. "Don't go getting soft on me moony. Later Prongs!" She waved as if she was just going out to the store and not to embark on her most dangerous job yet. She had to act that way.

And so it began in a rather dull routine for what Eniko was expecting. She returned to the nicest hotel the small town had, which was not much. It was still the largest. She set up in the room to make it look like she had been there for a while, and then she devised a plan.

Every day Eniko would wake up and dress in a different outfit. She'd do her hair and she'd walk to the store, then the grocery store. She'd return and get ready once more. This time she would go to the bar. Every day at least one man would come up to her with a smooth tongue but none of them had white hair. Eniko tried to mix things up enough to not seem suspicious but it couldn't be helped to repeat herself out of habit. Soon a week turned into two and Eniko met with the guys once. Still, no sign of malfoy.

When the sixteenth of February rolled in Eniko once more woke up and followed her schedule. She dressed in a gold summer dress despite the weather and did her makeup to look older, just like she had been taught. She decided to put her hair up in a lazy French-twist and checked herself in the mirror. Eniko knew she was not absolutely hideous, but good enough to attract the attention of a Malfoy? Well, she always had blood to back her up.

Eniko took a deep breath before leaving the house. Something was different about that night she was sure. If it was good or bad she could not tell. All she knew was that it was different. And she was getting sick of her same schedule. She needed something to change.

The alley she took to the bar was usually occupied by a few homeless men and women. As if they had been swept off the main street like trash and fallen into the cracks. It always made her a little sad to see them like that, and usually a little too painful to look at. She'd grown up in luxury. In fact she was quite lucky she was provided with the things she did have, even if life hadn't given everything to her like she wished it had. People were always worse off.

It took a minute for Eniko to realize that she _could_ look around the alley though. It was deserted. With a frown Eniko glanced around to the left and then the right. Something was… different. Slowly she withdrew her wand from her purse. The one she kept the Oregon berries, her gold, and her wand in. Her wand was humming with excitement. It too, sensed that something was off.

There! Instinctively Eniko shot a spell of light blue light towards one end of the dark alley. It forced a cloak-clad figure to roll to the side, aiming his wand in return. The spell he shot was nameless to her and she pivoted to avoid it. Eniko expected to see a mask of some sorts. She was sort of hoping a death Eater found out about her. But there was no mask. A rather plain man with brown hair and eyes stood before her, his stance saying that he was a wizard on duty.

Eniko stepped back cautiously. Then a noise from the other direction had her spinning around that way as well. There stood another wizard. Both of them had stone stances and gazes. It reminded her of when her father had fetched her from being with Sirius. Her wand still raised she waited for them to announce. Whether they were death eaters or ministry workers. She did not know which she preferred more.

"Eniko Pivovarova!" The man who spoke was the one she spotted first. His voice was grave, full of Authority. "Lower your wand!"

Eniko did no such thing. She dropped her purse so she could use her hand better, gripping her wand tightly. "Who are you!" She hollered back.

"You are under arrest for the use of underage magic. For the illegal use of Apparition. For Breaking, Entering and burglarizing the American Department of Magical Myth!" The man was looking at her not as a human, but as Eniko had looked at her brother. With loathing, as if she was some heinous creature. "And for the murder of the Head Of The American Department of Magical Myth Emma Emery!"

So perhaps Eniko was expecting something like that. She was expecting being found by the ministry for escaping Hogwarts and using underage magic. But murder? Breaking an burglarizing an American ministry she didn't even know existed? **Murder**?

"What?" She muttered.

"You have been called to answer for your crimes! Emma Emery! Found dead on the first of February. Three key witnesses can place you on the scene."

Eniko took a step back before realizing she was stepping towards the other man. She was shaking. Murder? Then it sank in fully. She knew which murder they were talking about. Malfoy's informant. "Y-you've got the wrong person!" Eniko insisted.

They obviously were on guard. She HAD defeated a high ranking ministry employee in their minds after all. Eniko swallowed and whipped her head around. How was she able to get out of this? These men were probably Auror's. There was no way she stood a chance!

"ACIO" One shouted, pointing at her purse. She didn't have time to launch for it before it flew out of her grasp. The man emptied the contents immediately, onto the ground. His eyes instantly separating the Oregon berries from the rest. He held them up curiously. Then he opened the lid and as soon as he smelt it, it was dropped, shattering. The berries dissipated as soon as they hit the ground.

"N-no!"

Eniko panicked. He knew what they were! "REDUCTO!" She cried loudly. She wasn't aiming for him but towards his feet. Sure enough her spell amazingly hit true. The ground in front of him shattered and pieces flew up. She prayed that they wouldn't do any damage. Dust filled the air and covered the one who had discovered the burries, blocking him from view. Eniko looked at the other man. His bewildered face made her grimace. Oh, she was never going to be allowed back into wizarding society now!

So Eniko lost control. She was already sentenced to life in Azkaban. So Eniko raised her wand. "Protego!" She blocked a disarming shot being fired towards her. "Expeleramus!" She shot back. He managed to defend but the split second it took was all she needed to run backwards.

"REDUCTO!" She shouted, this time she shot her want towards a nearby building. It was only a diversion to cause smoke. Oh she was in deep shit. She managed to make out the shape of both wizards barely through the smoke. One was hunched over, and the other was tailing her. She had no time for pity. She was already in Deep shit. "REDUCTO!" She tried once more, this time aiming a little closer. She had to swerve mid spell to avoid one being cast towards her by the hunched wizard and to her sorrow her spell hit the man in the lower leg. She flinched at the sound that followed.

"GET MADE EYE! HE'S STILL IN THE EMABSY MEETING!" She heard the hunched Auror holler to the injured one. "Hurry! I'll hold her off for as long as I can."

And based on his words, Shit just got a lot deeper…. There were few wizards who had yet to hear of Mad Eye. He was praised to be one of the best Auror's out there. A little batty but you couldn't defeat him in a duel. Not ever. And Eniko knew she stood no chance against him. She panicked, trying to run.

But the other wizard was on her tail. Eventually she had to stop and spin around, casting spells in retaliation as they dueled. Eniko was unsure how she was able to hold her own. Probably due to her Reducto charm slowing him down. Either way she felt outclassed. And in a matter of seconds Mad-Eye would join the fray, and she'd be sent off to Azkaban. When there were so many wizards being carted off she doubted that she would even get a fair trial. She'd just be carted off with the rest of the lot.

Eniko gasped as some spell hit her right arm that she never heard of, causing a cut to trail from her elbow to her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain but didn't drop her wand. "REDUCTO!" She shouted. The clouds of dust were almost gone. This time Eniko didn't think of aiming at the ground. Her mind was gone. She was fighting to survive now and she knew that if her spell hit the man would go down.

Then something happened. There was a split second where Eniko realized that the man wasn't going to raise his wand in time. A feeling of dread as she realized she may become a murder for real. It was sickening and she wished immediately she could take back the spell but it was too late! It was going to hit!

But it did not hit. Another blocked the way. Suddenly before she could register in a trail of black smoke appeared a figure, his wand slashing forward and in an instant the Reducto charm was cast away like a fly to a swatter. Eniko nearly sighed in relief before she realized who it was.

Even though time was standing still right then, Eniko only had a split second to realize who was standing in front of her. To realize the crooked nose, harsh and scared face, intense set of cloaks, and piercing eyes of Alastor moody. Slowly he raised his wand. Then she was plunged into darkness and her stomach twisted. It felt as if she was being crammed into a tight space. And her first thought was that she was dying miserably and in the process she was going to throw up. Eniko had never known such extreme fear before in her life.


	25. All Black and White

Eniko waited for the darkness to take over her whole body. For her to truly be dead, condemned to the fate that she nearly sent an Auror to. An innocent man. A good man. There was no way she'd be going to heaven.

However, the feeling of being crammed slowly unraveled and Eniko started when she saw the bright light of a lit room. A doorway, a set of stairs, a plush carpet beneath her one bare foot, the feeling of moisture on her right arm. And above all a man standing next to her. Slowly Eniko realized that she was not feeling death, but of being transported.

No time was allotted for her shock at actually being alive and having mistaken Appiration for death. Not when she realized who was in the room with her. The first was a man, a good half a foot taller than her own intimidating height, with long white hair held back by a ponytail and a cruel yet handsome face.

Then the woman with heavy lidded eyes, a square chin, and unruly black hair. She too was attractive but the cruelty squashed any appeal she might have.

Eniko recognized these two people immediately. How could she not? "B-black. M-malfoy." Eniko didn't even have to pretend to be shocked. She WAS shocked. Of all the people she had expected to save her, Malfoy was definitely not top of the list.

"Why'd you wait so long Bella? Did you want her captured?"

"I had to be sure!" Protested the female with an indignant expression. "It is all too… suspicious." Her eyes flickered wildly from Malfoy to Eniko. And Eniko felt like she was being pressed under chains. "Suspicious…"

Malfoy grunted. "What's suspicious?"

"How is it that /she/ has come to be blamed for the murder?" Bella gave Eniko a wicked grin. "How is it that she was in the same hotel that night?"

Eniko's brain worked fast. She wanted to shoot back saying she was there because it was where she lived. But then a smarter part of her realized that she shouldn't know that. She didn't know who Emma was. So Eniko gave a look of utmost confusion. "Care to tell me what's going on?" She said haughtily. She tilted her head up as if she was daring to look down at Bella and Lucius. It was something only a pureblood could properly pull off.

"Nothing that concerns you, little 'niko" Bella Taunted.

"Well whatever it is that does not concern me, I was nearly carted off to Azkaban for. And in case you haven't noticed, my arm is ruining your /preacious/ carpet."

Malfoy was actually the one that started at this. Eniko was pretty sure it was because of his carpet and not her arm. Though now that she thought about it she was not sure whose carpet it was. She didn't know where on earth she was. She allowed herself to take in the lavish scenery briefly. The room was like a common living room for a very rich individual. A couch, a chair, a table. Gray floor and green walls. Definitely a purebloods house. But whose? Where? And why was Eniko there? In fact, she was curious as to why Bellatrix and Malfoy were there as well.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Malfoy touching her arm at first before she felt pain. "I'm no healer." He shot Bella an annoyed look. "This is work for house elves."

She sent him a mocking grin that clearly stated she was pleased to see him doing a trivial task as he retreated and returned with a cloth. When he was gone Eniko did not dare avert her eyes from Bellatrix. Partly to seam the snooty pureblood part, and the other part because she was terrified that Bellatrix would try to kill her the second she turned around. It was a very logical reaction.

Finally Malfoy returned though and he started to press the cloth to her arm, binding it to her by magical means. Eniko did not bother thanking him but kept her eyes on Bellatrix. "Now do you care telling me what is going on?" Eniko repeated as if the pain in her arm was not making her want to cry and curl up into a ball until one of the boys came and comforted her.

"Care to tell us why you were at the Hilton this first of February?" This time it was Malfoy who asked the question. Bellatrix glared at him.

Eniko shot a look of disbelief. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I /live/ there for now?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "why there?"

"Simple. Because I have yet to find another place suitable. I quite like being waited on by Muggles seeing as I don't have a house elf at my disposal."

"Oh but this is suspicious." Bellatrix took a step forward, if you could call it that. She moved with the crazed grace of a panther. As if she was aiming to strike at any moment. Eniko forced herself to hold still as Bellatrix began circling her prey. "Why? Why aren't you tucked safely in bed at Hogwarts dreaming of saving the world like your housemates?"

"Or, is that why you're here?" Bellatrix hadn't given her a second to respond before she was attacking again. "To play Hero? Perhaps you caught wind that our little Lucius liked to visit that muggle town? You seek what your little friends do. The same childish goal."

Bellatrix probably didn't realize how much she revealed in that sentence. Not only had she stated that they were not longer in Eugene, but that she had a feeling her friends were out to save Sirius. Eniko had to play dumb.

"And what if I do seek what my friends do? What if I wouldn't mind sacrificing my future to the greater good? If halfway through my quest for freedom I changed my mind and decided that I wanted to do the right thing? You dare call my goal Childish? You were the last person I thought I would hear that from, Bella." Eniko looked at Bellatrix squarely. She waited.

Bellatrix was alight with joy instantly. "YOU! You admit it! You admit that you wish to go against our lord!"

Eniko forced a look of confusion on her face. "Go against? Are you mad?"

"You just a-"

"Admitted that yes, I have been second guessing the reason I left Hogwarts. I had a thirst for freedom, and I was sick of that school and it's liberal views. Sick of being judged for the pathetic house I was placed in. I admit, I made my mistakes. I was a weak child. But all it took was for one betrayal to change all that. To make me realize what perverse hypocrites lay under the same roof."

Eniko clenched her fists, ignoring the pain in her arm. "How dare they accuse me of betraying them? I should thank them! They brought out the me I should have been long ago! They made me realize the potential I had if I only followed my instincts! And the night of the Yule ball I realized what I must do! Those walls were prisons! So I left. I ran away. At first I admit I did wish only for my own freedom, but I grew wary of it."

"-And that is when you joined your little friends?" Bellatrix grinned darkly.

"Unfortunately everyone I knew that followed the path I wished to take was still in Hogwarts Bella. And those who had graduated were long gone. I was in America by this time, and I searched. Town to town I traveled for days before, to my amazement, I could have sworn I saw a flash of white enter a muggle bar. It wasn't much to go on but I had to hope that you would show up again." This time Eniko was looking at Lucius. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes! I came back every day afterwards looking for you but you never showed. I wanted to do the right thing with my life! I wanted to…" Eniko looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "I wanted to join your group. Snape spoke of it often. He said this lord of yours could put Muggles in their places! He said that the true balance would be introduced! The vision he painted changed everything for me! There is no reason why we should hide while Muggles take absolute control! We are so much greater! And I wanted to pledge myself to that cause. But I was embarrassed… and unsure how to start. So I sought to find you."

Eniko was impressed at her own ability to string together such complete bullshit. She nearly convinced herself. It was quite scary.

Bellatrix looked disbelieving, but Malfoy had taken the bait. "You wish to join us?"

Eniko nodded. "Yes, if I can prove myself worthy."

"What proof? What proof do we have! You have given us no reason to believe you haven't- that you- you lie!"

"Do not accuse me of such a thing Black!" Eniko spat back.

Bellatrix was ready to spit back when Lucius cut her off. "She did prove herself against the Ministry." He said.

Beatrix's smile was gone. "What?"

"The reason why we waited to save you, was to see whose side you were on. That spell you shot towards that Auror, it would have killed him instantly." Lucius smirked.

Bellatrix wet her lips, a smile daring to crack. "So it would have…"

Eniko smirked. "You think I care?"

"Of course not. You never would have tried to kill him if you were on his side. There was no way he could have blocked it and you knew that. You were prepared to murder."

"It is a pity to spill magical blood." Said Eniko, choosing her words carefully. "But sometimes it must be done."

Even Bellatrix seemed semi-satisfied. She spun on her heels, casting a look back at them. "I have work to attend to below." Her smirk told of a great joy to come. And Eniko had a feeling it was not something pleasant.

Lucius nodded. "I'll finish here."

Eniko watched Bellatrix leave before she turned to Lucius. "What next?" She asked warily but with a tinge of face excitement lacing her words.

"There is a process. We must see if you are to be trusted… and if Bellatrix and I decide so then we may contact the dark lord."

Oh, this was not good. Somewhere in Eniko's mind she never thought that this man, this Voldemort fellow might actually show up. She'd heard of his power from Slytherin's and quite frankly the fact that no one seemed able to defeat him put him up there with Mad Eye or maybe even-given the respect he commanded and the strength of his followers-near Prof. Minnie or perhaps even closer to Dumbledore. Of course she didn't really think anyone could EVER be that strong.

"And if I am? I'll get accepted?" Said Eniko. She smirked in excitement.

"Perhaps. Come." Lucius turned on his heels and led Eniko away. Down a hallway but barely giving her enough time to look around before he shoved her into a room.

Eniko was half expecting a dungeon. A cell of some sorts. Not a rather lush bedroom decorated in a dark theme. It would do… definitely nicer than the hotel.

"I'll be back. Do NOT leave this room." He warned.

And at last Eniko was alone. She took shaky steps before collapsing onto the bed, looking down at the floor before letting out a loud gasp.

Had that all just happened? One moment she was about to be murdered and the next she was saved by the very people she had been trying to trail? Not only that but now they thought she was wishing to become one of them? The Death Eaters or whatever Snape was blabbing about.

Wherever they were, it was not the small town. This caused dread to set in. Not only did the Marauders not know where she was, but she didn't know where she was. She had no way to contact them. But she had in a way progressed to the next step. But.. alone this time. That scared her a tad bit. Eniko was used to having James to plot craziness with and execute them, and Remus to be the real mastermind who pointed out logic. Eniko knew that if she was found out she would be killed. Plain and simple. They would do her in more painfully than they had Emma.

But she was closer to Sirius. And that was all that mattered. Eniko stood up and walked to a far wall, pulling back black blinds. She saw nothing but trees but then she heard in the distance. Waves. Well that didn't tell her much! She was by the ocean!

No. Eniko steadied her mind. She had to think. She was by the ocean but where? Those trees were the same strange mix that were in the small town of Eugene. She couldn't be too far away. Eniko strained her eyes but noticed not a single trail, road, or the sound of a muggle vehicle. Nothing. Eniko frowned. Despite making so much progress she felt loss.

So Eniko returned to the bed, holding onto her arm and waiting patiently for either Bellatrix or Lucius to return. She hoped it was the later.


	26. Another Mark of Shame

The excitement at something new happening grew old fast with Eniko. It felt like six hours before Lucius entered her room again. Of course she had no way of telling exact time seeing as the room was blank of such trivialities. Eniko busied herself fiddling her thumbs absent mindedly and thinking. She really hoped she'd have a free moment soon. Else she was afraid the Marauders would do something drastic. Or she was afraid they would give up on her, think she was captured by Mad Eye or worse… dead. And they would move on to their own plan without her.

She felt a dire need to get word to them but when Lucius entered and spoke she became vaguely aware of how impossible that would be.

"Bellatrix does not trust you." He said slowly, softly. Eniko was not surprised. "But I have no reason not to." He took a seat across the room.

Eniko thought fast, allowing a small smirk that she really hoped came off as sexy play upon her lips. "I guess I should be glad."

Lucius studied her closely, as if trying to find deceit. He must have been satisfied for a moment later his face relaxed into the same smirk, only Eniko was sure it was much sexier than the one she was forcing. "Of course. Of course. Until you prove yourself loyal though, we are unable to let you roam free. You understand right?"

Eniko leaned forward a little, a hand on either side of herself and knowing that this position was allowing her breasts to push up a little. Considering she was always a little small in that area anything helped. "So I get a bodyguard?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes, and for now it will be yours truly." Said Lucius.

"For now?" Said Eniko.

"Nevermind the specifics." Lucius waved his hand in front of his face and leaned forward with an odd gaze. "I will tell you though, we thought you left school with two others." Smoothly he stood and walked past Eniko towards a window.

"Did others quit and join?" Eniko feigned obliviousness, her heart nearly betraying her.

Lucius smirked. "No. Two boys. You may know them. Remus Lupin, and James Potter. A filthy half blood and a blood traitor."

Eniko let out a small snarl of anger. It was very easy to come across. Hearing her friends referred to as such made her angry. Eniko passed it off in another way though. "Those were the friends you were talking about? Obviously you are ill informed Malfoy. They can rot in hell for all I care. I'm not the same."

The hate in her voice was convincing and Malfoy looked at her with that same look in his eyes as before. Slowly he started to make his way over. "Don't misunderstand. I've heard of how you've changed. Of course it's hard to imagine before seeing it. Your hair though…"

When he was close enough he took a lock in his hand. "It was better blonde." He let go, but as he let it fall his hand brushed Eniko's shoulder.

And Eniko remembered the night at the hotel when they found the scrap of green cloak. She remembered what those hands had done and she wanted so badly to flinch away. To scream at him not to touch her. Not a murderer like him! But for Sirius's sake Eniko refused. "I wanted a change." She forced her tongue to relax and her jaw to unclench.

"Sometimes change is good." Malfoy agreed, and she noticed just how close he was standing. "I think I like a few that I see."

Then he left. With nothing else said or done. Eniko was left alone to mull over his words. Later that night someone she did not know was sent to patch up her arm. It was healed well but there was a scar. Apparently scars developed were nearly impossible to get rid of by magical means. Disguised, but magically given they would stick. And so Eniko was forced with a frown as she realized her arm would always have such an ugly mark. Apparently Malfoy agreed.

The next morning he caught her after she had bathed and sat beside her on the bed as she stared out at the rising sun. "It's a pity you're left with such a mark." He mused.

"Why's that?" Asked Eniko.

"Your skin is too beautiful to be marred by such a thing. Don't worry, it doesn't subtract from your beauty, much." Said Malfoy.

"I do believe you just called me attractive." Said Eniko. Her mouth once more took the form of the flirtatious smirk.

Part of Eniko knew that this wasn't necessary. That she could have gotten on just fine without submitting to this sort of activity. To flirting with a man that despite his good looks, made her want to vomit. But another part of her was too lost on what else to do. She didn't want to take the long route. She wanted to get him to trust her, to tell her where Sirius was!

But no hint came. So Eniko kept up with subtle flirting and Malfoy returned it. She counted the days and felt lost as February 25th left without warning. Nearly nine days she'd been there and nothing! Eniko was desperate. Going at things alone was hard. So she decided to mix it up.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Eniko complained in a soft voice, sitting besides Lucius in the bedroom that had become her prison later that night. "I'm feeling suffocated in here."

"There's always something you can do." Said Lucius. His voice was strained as if they'd had this conversation before.

Eniko frowned. "Not if you don't let me. I could be of use. There are things you or Bella can't do."

"Like?" Asked Lucius.

"well, I can be places without being noticed. You two are too defined in the wizarding world but me? I'm invisible. I can fight. Even if I don't know why I'm fighting I'd trust you. Or…" Eniko stopped, glancing at Lucius out of the corner of her eyes. She was very aware of how close they sat, of how if she just moved a tad to the side her hips would be met with his.

She turned, letting her knee 'accidentally' bump against his leg. "Or, well, I'm sure you could think of others yourself. You're awfully smart Malfoy."

Stroking his Ego was always a sure fire way to succeed. Malfoy was a narcissist and years of practicing with likeminded James and Sirius helped her cause.

Malfoy put a hand on her leg just as the thought of Sirius passed her mind once more. Eniko forced it away. This was for him, and she wouldn't let anything stand in her way. The other boys had probably already given up on her by now, gone off to save Sirius instead on their own. Eniko couldn't rely on anything but her own skill. And considering she was very lacking in that area she was nervous…

"Perhaps," Malfoy's hand on her leg felt extremely heavy. "You're correct. There are things that Bella and myself are unable to do."

Eniko glanced from his eyes down and back up. She gave him an interested look and leaned in a little, trying to push up her little cleavage as she did so. "Anything you'll let me do?"

His hand twitched just a bit and Eniko was sure she had him. She leaned in even closer. "You probably don't understand just how _willing_ I am to help."

"Oh, I think I do." Said Lucius, he boldly made the next move by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her up so she was sitting on one of his knees. "I think I do." He repeated.

Eniko was faced with another moral decision. She did not want to go all the way with lucius. But Blue Balling him might prove fatal on her part. What did she really hope to accomplish? Well she knew that if emotions were involved then his judgment would be strained. It would be nice to have one death eater on her side.

But could she go all the way with him? It had crossed her mind before, and she'd slept with more guys than she liked to admit. But this was different. Sure, some of the Slytherin's had been nasty folks. But murderers? Kidnappers? Never.

Eniko couldn't make up her mind and she realized she only had a few millimeters to think before Malfoy closed the gap between them and her fate was sealed. Part of her wished for an interruption but this time none came. Malfoy pulled her close and placed his lips on her neck. Eniko shivered from disgust.

This was the worst. She frowned and stared across the room as she felt him leave marks on her pale skin. She dug her nails into his shoulder when he started to press his knee up into her. She was sure he'd misunderstand it for pleasure but she was trying her hardest not to push him away.

That night was the worst she'd head since Dmitri. It was retched and no matter how much she tried she couldn't even fool her body into thinking it was someone else. Her mind knew that it was Lucius Malfoy. That it was a murderer. His looks didn't matter in the slightest. Never before had she found it so hard to fake a smile. To pretend she was enjoying it. And when it was finally over and he left at last, Eniko ran to the small bathroom adjacent to her room and emptied the contents of her stomach.

She cried herself to sleep, wallowing in self pity. She told herself just that night. That was the only time she'd allow herself to behave so selfishly. When Sirius may be in that house, suffering right then. It wasn't fair for her to complain. It wasn't like she hadn't shagged a stranger before…

Eniko rolled over on her side, and at last sleep claimed her for the night. Her body too exhausted to carry on without sleep.

Fortunately Eniko didn't make such a lasting impression on Malfoy that he couldn't stay away. But three days later he was back. Eniko tried to steer it in a different direction but to no avail. She'd made her place clear and it seemed to be beneath Malfoy. The second time left her the same way as the first, curled up in disgust. But she did not feel the need to throw up by the third time. And by the fifth her tears were completely dry.

Time seemed to flow together. Eniko was giving up on ever being let out. She was starting to think that perhaps Malfoy only saved her so he could have fun with her. Then, one day Malfoy announced that he would be taking her out.

"It's the seventh of March." He said in a matter-o-fact voice. "I won't be in charge of supervising you after today."

Eniko frowned. The seventh of march already? It had been twelve days since she'd offered herself to Lucius. Sure, it seemed to be working to some extent but she still wasn't allowed to leave the manor or even walk around freely in it. All she knew was that there were three stories above the ground. And she had a feeling there was something beneath. Not only that, but most of the rooms were abandoned.

"Don't give me that look." Lucius scolded, but his voice was not dark. It was teasing almost. "I'll still make time to see you."

Eniko stood up from the bed, wrapped in a bath robe and looked out towards the window. "Not as much." Shit! She didn't want her guard changed. It could be dangerous.

Lucius wrapped his arms around her from behind and Eniko turned her head, letting him kiss her. "I'll take advantage of every second I have left then." He smirked, his hand was already finding its way inside her robe.

Eniko didn't protest of course, but the sick feeling she got at first wasn't present either. If asked she'd say she'd gotten used to it over the past ten days. But Eniko was not sure what it was. Malfoy was a very skilled lover if she was being honest. But the mental part was still a setback for her.

"Well I guess I should take advantage as well then." Said Eniko. She leaned back into him.

Malfoy stopped his hands though, confusing her. "I have good news."

Eniko raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"I convinced Bellatrix to allow me the privilege of taking you with me to meet this contact. A way to prove yourself to us."

"Really?" Eniko spun around. The excitement in her voice was real.

"Yes. And we are leaving now." Lucius reached for her robe. "I'll even help you dress." He winked.

Eniko was forced to return the mischievous smile. Her hopes were dropping but she felt somewhat achieved. He had convinced Bellatrix. Obviously he was on her side now. All she had to do was keep up her part.


	27. Two Floors Down

Eniko resisted asking why the informant couldn't just meet them at the mansion, and why they had to Appirate to the next town. It was excellent news as far as information went though. The first thing she noticed ad they appirated was the chilly weather. She used it as an excuse to huddle closer to Lucius. Play defenseless. She looked around while walking close to him. She could smell the ocean, and a sign said: "Newport Aquarium! Five miles!" so she guessed that they were by that town. What that meant though? Oh she had no clue.

Eniko shivered. "It's cold. Where are we?" She asked curiously, huddled next to him even closer.

Lucius stopped in front of a Café and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Newport. It's around an hour flight from where we found you. Still Oregon."

So the Oregon coast. Well at least she wasn't too far from the others. Not that she knew where they were. They might not even be in America even more.

"So what are we doing here? Whose this informant?" she pestered.

"It's not an informant." Lucius cleared his throat.

"Oh?"

"It's the new member for our team. We're having issues breaking the p-" Lucius stopped talking immediately. "This man has skills we can use."

Eniko knew better to pester the subject he almost spoke of but her heart gave a leap. For a second she could have sworn he was going to say breaking the prisoner. And if Bellatrix had not only the duty of kidnapping Sirius but of taking care of him… oh Eniko was quite eager to know.

"Come." Lucius steered them inside the Café. He seemed nervous for some reason. And that made Eniko squirm.

"He's late. As usual." Lucius rolled his eyes and steered Eniko towards a small table. He sat in the booth and forced Eniko to sit hip to hip with him. He wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

"Are we supposed to pretend to be a couple?" Eniko couldn't help but snicker a little.

Lucius glanced quizzically at her.

Eniko looked down at his arm around her and Lucius pulled it away quickly. He said nothing on the matter though. They sat in silence and waited.

"You're late." Said Lucius. Eniko continued to stare at her hands, waiting for the person to walk in front of them. She needed to seem like she was not paranoid. She needed to seem very much a pureblood.

But her resolve shattered as soon as the voice replied.

"Unlike you Malfoy, I have prior arrangements that do not include s-"

Silence. The man was sitting in front of them and slowly, very slowly, Eniko raised her head and met his Amber eyes.

"Hello, Brother." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking Malfoy?"<p>

Eniko sat against the door of her room, outside of it she could hear Dmitri and Lucius going at it.

"No! Don't answer! You weren't thinking. Bringing her here? You should have let her be carted off to Azkaban!" His voice was strained. "She's too young! She- She-"

"She's your little sister?" Malfoy supplied with a smirk. "Wow, I'm touched. Never thought you'd be the type to care so much for her."

"Care? You think I care about her? She endangers the mission Malfoy. How are we supposed to break him if he finds out she's two stories above him? How do you think that will help his resolve?"

Eniko sat up and pressed her ear to the door, suddenly more alert. Break him? It was certain! They had someone she knew down there. And it was probably Sirius.

"I don't see how it will effect things."

"You- Are you so blind Malfoy? What did she do to get your trust like this?"

Malfoy did not respond.

Eniko could feel a heat through the door. Not physical, but mentally enough to scar.

"You didn't." Dmitri spat. "Y-you dared lay your f- You-"

"I what?"

"You are compromising this mission."

"Are you upset Pivovarova? That I touch your little sister every night? Sometimes Morning and evening? I don't think you know just how skilled she is. She has a marv-"

A loud crash made Eniko flinch back from the door. There was shouting now and she couldn't make it out. Until finally:

"ENOUGH!"

Eniko shivered. That was Bellatrix. "Lucius, go work on him. Dmitri, see to our little pet."

The rest of the conversation was too quiet for Eniko to hear. She stared at the ground and waited for her door to open. Minutes later it did.

Her brother looked the same as before. He sat opposite of her in the room and they stared at one another.

"Your hair. You ruined it." He said.

"I like it this way." Said Eniko.

"Why are you here?"

"To make myself useful to the cause."

"that's a lie. I know you better than anyone else Eniko."

"I know you do." Said Eniko. She looked to the window. She was scared. Not only of Dmitri, but of what him being there meant. It meant he had joined their side. He had sealed his future. It also meant she was being watched by someone who knew her very well. Who had grown up with her. And it was unlikely he would buy her story. No, she was sure that he already knew what she was doing. Or trying to do.

"You- You shouldn't be here." He said. Eniko had to strain to hear him.

"What?"

"This isn't your place. This is a dark game." He was looking out the window now as well, But Eniko had lost interest there as soon as he spoke the warning.

"I know what I'm doing. I want to be of use to a greater good."

"I know you do." Said Dmitri. He was still frowning intensely. He stood and as soon as he tried to approach Eniko stood and shot across the room.

"No." She said firmly. "Don't even think about touching me. I'll kill you! Just ask them! I nearly killed an Auror getting this far!"

Dmitri looked shocked and confused for a moment. Then slowly his face softened into understanding. He smiled but there was no amusement in his eyes. It was almost… a sad look? No, that wasn't right and Eniko knew it.

"I know. I know you will. You can now. You have that power."

He turned and Eniko was too shocked to say anything as he left. Dmitri was always more powerful than her. She probably couldn't kill him if he was tied down. Partly because she still held that small bond with him as a brother and sister. So what did he mean she had the power? The power over him to kill him? Nonsense.

The day had been too weird…

Eniko settled into bed hours later, closing her eyes and trying to process the situation. Sirius was in the house, underground if she was two floors above him. He was being broken? Eniko wasn't sure what that meant. Did they want him to join their side that bad? It was the only sensible solution but it had so many loop holes. Eniko frowned and tried to think of another solution. In the back of her mind she remembered the tale of the Ash meadow but she knew that wasn't right. It couldn't be. What would they want with the myth of a tree that gave the heir whatever they wished for?

Myth… the Department of Myth. Emma Emery! Eniko's eyes shot open. It was connected. It had to be. But how? Why? No matter how she tried, Eniko was unable to process it or think of how it linked together. This was Remus's sort of work.

Eniko did not sleep until the sun was starting to rise. The knowledge that Sirius was so close but so far away made her squirm. She wanted to try a more offensive approach soon. She was sick of waiting.

Eniko was woken in not the most expected way. Someone was on top of her. And as she opened her eyes and started blinking the sleep from her eyes she started to realize just what that person was doing. Eniko swallowed, panic setting in as she realized it might be Dmitri but it might be Lucius. She stirred, raising her hands up to his head.

"Morning."

His voice and the length of his hair made Eniko sigh in relief. It was Lucius. She relaxed and closed her eyes once more, just letting herself enjoy the way he was kissing her neck and caressing her thigh. "morning." She muttered.

"You look rather ravishing in the morning." He complimented.

Eniko rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."

"Going modest on me now?" Lucius smirked against her neck.

Eniko chuckled a little. "Yes, I'm blushing."

Lucius moved away from her neck to study her face. He propped himself up on a knee and an elbow to keep from squishing her and shook his head. "I think You're a little liar." He mumbled right before he kissed her.

Eniko allowed it. In fact she wasn't feeling repulsed by it. Only two weeks and she was already giving in. Lucius pulled away but he was still so close she could feel his white hair mixing with her henna color.

"Bella and I have been talking." He started, kissing her again.

"Oh?" Eniko took the liberty of initiating one of her own for show.

"Yes, we've agreed that when the lord makes his appearance to check our progress with our mission, if he's in the mood, we'll see if we can make you a fully fledged member. A death eater like your brother. He quite likes your elder sibling so I'm sure things will go smoothly."

"W-when will that be?" Eniko couldn't disguise her fear so she hoped he would think of it as excitement or something. She was shaking.

"April second to be exact." Lucius smiled. "I'm glad you seem so eager."

"It's the opportunity of a lifetime. I just hate how I have to wait twenty days… It seems like such a waste. I'm being so useless… If I got to go out a bit or something I-"

"I've talked to Bella about that as well. We have a few small chores for you."

"What are they?"

"Well, on the first we need someone to pick up a package for us from Eugene. We'll let you borrow a broom. It's a bit of a nuisance but that day the three of us will be out as well, doing other chores to await the lords arrival."

Eniko looked up at Malfoy, grinning. "But that's still nearly 18 days away… anything else I can get do for you guys?"

Malfoy's smile lessened a little. "Actually.. tomorrow we're sending you out with your brother for a small mission. I can't tell you anymore here."

Eniko's smile dropped as well. "O-oh… well, er, I guess it's better than nothing…"

"I'll make it up to you." Lucius winked.

"Oh, how will you manage that?" Eniko asked.

"Let's use our imagination?" Lucius laughed. And Eniko allowed herself to relax into his embrace. Tomorrow would be a new adventure she was sure.


	28. A Blind Eye

"Come on, Pick up the pace." Dmitri growled. "At this rate we'll be late."

"I'm trying!" Said Eniko in annoyance. "Maybe if your ass wasn't so fat it wouldn't have taken us so long to ride our brooms here!"

"So now I'm the fat one? Speak for yourself." He snapped back.

"Oh yes I'm sooo fat! Just look at me." Said Eniko. She grumbled and crossed her arms, walking a little slower down the deserted gravel road.

"Your legs almost touch together when you stand up straight." Dmitri rolled his eyes.

"And don't forget my fingers. They're so fat they wrinkle when I bend 'em." She bent her middle finger, pointed right at him.

There was amusement in his eyes but he stopped the conversation. Eniko picked up the pace, trailing behind him and looking around. She didn't know what they were doing in a small town called Waldport. All she knew was that some American wizard lived on the outskirts and they needed to bargain a device from him.

Eniko was plotting. Before she left she'd taken a piece of parchment and written a letter to James and Remus. It was addressed with the address of their hotel written across the front. She knew it was unlikely they were still there which was why she'd encoded it in a way hopefully only they would understand. And it was why she was so nervous. Somehow she had to find a way to get the letter to them.

"Er, why are we here again?" Asked Eniko. She did not expect an answer.

"This wizard, Elodie Goi, has something of value to us. We are here to convince him to hand it over." Dmitri laughed.

"By convince…"

"In whatever way it takes." He frowned. "We're almost there. Pick up the pace."

They quickened their steps and soon enough Eniko saw through the tree's a pair of wrought Iron Gates. Dmitri slashed his wand and they opened for them. As soon as they were through it was shut. Eniko grew quiet. She didn't know what she was supposed to say or do. And she was still nervous around Dmitri.

"This is a test." He said softly as they approached the large castle like structure that was the house of a pureblood wizard.

"A test?"

"To see if you can handle this. They want to make sure you're willing to commit the dirty work. Not all talk."

"Then, should you be telling me this?" Asked Eniko. She stared up at the back of her brothers head. She didn't understand him. She probably never would.

He did not give answer but flicked his wand once more as soon as they approached the doors. They flung open just as the gate had. And the pair advanced through lavishly decorated hallways. Dmitri raised his wand and without speaking a spell was cast. Eniko knew because she felt a rush of cold wash over her. He had checked for other presences inside the house.

And he found one. "Not even hiding hm?" Said Dmitri. He proceeded to steer to the left, opening up a door and then another in quick succession. At last they entered a small study where a man stood looking out a window into the blank green. He was a bald, squat man, and though Eniko could not see his face he reminded her a little of Slughorn.

"I'm taking it you've found it if you haven't taken the time to hide Elodie?" Dmitri asked.

"I- I just need a little more _time_! I swear Mr. Pivovarova. I'm close." Elodie turned.

Eniko could see his face and it was slightly kind, but haggard. He had not slept for days, or if he had Eniko thought he was naturally rather hollow looking.

"We've given you time."

Elodie's adam apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. His mouth opened and shut as if looking for the correct words. "I- This- Please."

Dmitri sighed. "I'll confiscate the work you've already done for us. It's obvious what we ask is out of your experience level."

Elodie nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I'll hand over what resources you-"

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple." Said Dmitri.

"Sir?"

"Unfortunately we've put too much stake into this project to allow those with knowledge to run… how should I say… amuck." Said Dmitri.

Eniko understood now. Dmitri knew this man wouldn't have the needed information. Or device or whatever else he wished for. Eniko understood that this man, with knowledge on this secret object was important to the enemy. And therefore whatever he had stored in his brain was important to her.

"Shall I?" Asked Eniko.

"Yes." Said Dmitri. "I must go and destroy other things in this house."

Elodie grew quiet, and quite wary. Eniko stared between him and Dmitri, her brain turning the situation. She had expected Dmitri to at least protest. To hesitate or object. Surely he didn't truly trust her! But he walked away without a word.

Eniko could not think about that. Instead she drew her wand quickly.

"Please I be-"

"Oh shut up." Eniko snapped curtly.

Elodie recoiled and Eniko instantly felt an amount of remorse for her brash behavior.

"I'm sorry I haven't much time. Do you want to live?" Eniko spoke softly but quickly, her eyes darting to the door. She half expected her brother to be listening but he did not burst through.

"W-what?" The bald man squeaked.

"I asked if you wanted to live. Look, I'm supposed to kill you obviously but I really, and I mean really, don't want to do that. If you want to live, you need to do something for me." She closed the distance between them so she could whisper.

The bald man glanced at the door, the wand in Eniko's hand, and the door again. Then he seemed to make up his mind because he sighed and nodded quickly.

"Good. I need you to take a letter to two people. They are in a town called Eugene. Have you heard of it?"

Another nod signaled his understanding.

"There are two boys there. My age. Last I knew they were staying in a hotel. Here's the name. Right here on this letter. Look, I don't know if they are still there. They might be gone. But please, find them; give them a letter for me."

"A-and after?"

"Tell them what you've done. Tell them how you helped me, how you are supposed to be dead. They'll find a way to protect you. A safe place for you to hide out. I promise on my life you'll be safe. Just… they need to get this letter. And if you can, tell them whatever you know about what's going on with Dmitri. I haven't the time to hear it myself." Eniko pulled from her robes a white letter, rather plain with only a single address on it.

The bald man eyed the letter and then nodded his head. "I-I'll do it. Just don't hurt me."

Eniko frowned. "I- Just… Appirate to that town when I cast an especially loud spell okay? And your shirt, take off a corner of it. Like that. Good! Now on my signal."

Eniko held up three fingers. She let out a maniac laugh and lowered it down to two. Then she raised her wand and yelled "REDUCTO!" It burst apart a dresser against the wall. At the same time she lowered the finger to one and nodded. And the man was gone. Eniko took his shirt scrap, mumbled a spell, and placed it in the middle of the debris from the dresser. Then she wiped her brow, leaving a little soot on it and sighed.

She hoped that he would keep his promise and that the pair would get the letter. If not, she would end up acting alone when the time came. But for right then she rushed to find her brother before the alerts went off that an underage wizard had performed magic.


	29. Reformation

"How did it go?" Asked Lucius as soon as the Dmitri and Eniko returned.

"As planned." Said Dmitri.

"So he hadn't- You know-" Lucius eyed Eniko quickly before looking back at Dmitri.

"It was clear he would make no further progress. Eniko cleaned up the mess."

"You did?" Lucius looked surprised.

Eniko rolled her eyes.

"There was naught but a shirt scrap remaining amongst the ashes." Laughed Dmitri.

"Have you ever seen my Reducto charm Malfoy?" Said Eniko.

"Calling me Malfoy now Pivovarova?" Asked Lucius.

"Only when you act like such a prat."

Lucius opened his mouth to say something more but at that moment Dmitri cleared his throat loudly. "Anyways, Eniko return to your room. I'll call you for dinner."

Lucius moved to Eniko's side as she began to walk away. His eyes darted back at Dmitri before returning to the younger sibling.

"You know, he looks at you rather odd like." Whispered Lucius.

Eniko swallowed, an odd feeling in her gut though she knew not why. "What do you mean?"

"The way he looks at you when you are not alert. It's almost as if- well- no." Lucius shook his head. "Never mind it."

Eniko rolled her eyes, "Come on you can't do that!"

Lucius laughed. "Forgive me love, but you will never get that from me."

"Ah! You're the worse Lucius! You h-" And then Eniko froze in the middle of her step.

She remembered a time just a mere year ago, when she had a conversation similar with Moony. Back when they were much in love, and when they had not a care in the world.

"Eniko?"

She started, looking at Lucius before relaxing her facial features. "You're the type I can never get a secret out of huh?"

"Of course. You like them mysterious don't you?"

Eniko laughed. "I do. You've caught me."

Lucius draped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. A tender action that made Eniko feel off. Like it was wrong, but even more wrong was how she wasn't exactly repulsed. Not like she had been at first.

"I've got work to do. I'll be back to see you tomorrow. Sleep well, you've deserved it."

"Of course. I'll see you then." Eniko smiled back, kissing his cheek without realizing the implications of her actions. "Goodnight."

And they parted their ways without anything further but Eniko had an odd feeling. A feeling of homesickness for her friends. Of disgust for the way she acted with Malfoy. And an odd hate for herself because the disgust wasn't that strong.

* * *

><p>The morning of the first came just as all the others, but Eniko knew immediately what day it was. She'd been counting down the days unnecessarily since she'd been informed of her chance. She woke before the sun had risen, she showered and she dressed in comfortable but mobile clothes. And then she prepared herself mentally.<p>

It seemed the days had flown by.

Malfoy had dragged her along several small missions. Nothing too extravagant really, and she'd begun to suspect he just appreciated the company. Today was it though. Today…

If she messed things up, she'd never forgive herself. The weight of Sirius's fate truly was on today. And there were so many variables. If Remus and James were not reached by Elodie… She would have to go at it alone. But she prayed they had gotten her letter. She prayed they knew to meet her under the invisibility cloak in the alley she had taken to the bar. That they'd understood the letter.

Eniko stepped out of the bedroom and tried to behave as normal. It was difficult to remember what normal was though. When Lucius found her and places a kiss on her forehead she had to fight to remember how she'd normally respond to that. When he asked her if she was ready to pick up the package she had to remember what her voice normally sounded like.

"Ah, yeah. Where's everyone else?"

"They've left already." Said Lucius.

"Oh, are you leaving at the same time I am?"

"A few minutes later love."

"I see. Er, will you three be back tonight?"

"Are you going to miss me just over the course of one day?"

Eniko kissed his cheek and gripped the broom he handed to her. "Of course."

"Well I hate to let you down, but it will probably be past your bedtime when I do return. I think Bella might get back sooner though."

"Oh, just who I wanted for company…" Eniko rolled her eyes and mounted. "So what was the phase to let them know it's me receiving the package?"

"Ten past Three." Said Lucius. "When they ask you what time you get off of work."

Eniko nodded. "Okay, well I'll see you after all's done."

Lucius smiled. "Yeah. Be careful."

"Always." Eniko smiled and took off. She glanced back at Malfoy standing there, watching her. And when she turned back she was frowning. Why did it seem wrong to leave him there?

No, there was nothing wrong.

Certainly not.

* * *

><p>Eniko stood in the alley, her heart thumping. She wasn't going to meet the contact. She had already stashed her broom far away from her current location, before she'd reached the town. She wouldn't have need of it if the Marauders were around and if they did not show then she would still know where it was to return without them.<p>

A good ten minutes passed and Eniko was getting Anxious. Perhaps they hadn't gotten the letter. It was foolish to think they had. What were the chances that they were still in that hotel after not hearing word from her for over a month? Eniko was close to tears of frustration at the thought of having to go at this alone when suddenly someone yanked her back. She didn't fight as she was dragged by an invisible hand through the alley and into a door. It was pitch black when she felt arms wrap around her, nearly knocking her over.

"FLAMEPELT!" The voice cried and Eniko instantly recognized it was James. He was not the one with his arms holding her to his body though. She instantly knew just by the smell who that was.

"James, Remus." She choked out. A light was turned on and they seemed to be in a cellar type room. Most likely the bar and given that it was only six in the morning not a soul was awake let alone inside. Eniko stared up into the face of Remus, drinking in his features.

He did the same, finally laughing and holding her closer. "Thank god. Thank god you're alright."

"We thought- I mean we didn't know what happened but the alley was destroyed and you were gone and-" James cut off.

Remus picked up the pace. "Elodie told us you were with them. That you didn't kill him. And he told us more, so much more! I did research while you were gone yes, but he filled in most of the gaps I- I just- I'm glad you're alright."

Eniko smiled at them both, resisting the urge to cry in joy. "I've missed you all. So much. I couldn't get away though. I've been with Malfoy and my brother was there and Bellatrix. They- You got my letter right?"

"It was wonderfully encoded. I didn't think you had it in you." Said Remus.

"It wasn't easy. I'm not as smart as you." Eniko admitted. She finally pulled away from him and looked over at James. "But we'll have time for story telling late. You ready?"

"They are all gone?" Asked Remus.

"All of them. And from what I understand they won't be back until later. Sirius is somewhere in the basement of the house I know that. We've got to move fast." Eniko stressed.

They nodded.

"For Sirius."


	30. Good vs Evil

Okay so first off, I want to give a shout out to the song that inspired this whole fanfiction. I just realized that for me, music is the thing that keeps this moving. For this fanfic, props go to The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. It just captures the emotions perfectly for this. I even got the idea for matching tatoo's from that song. Another singer that has inspired me is Ed Sheeran. Check him out if you haven't yet!

Second, and last thing, is I want to thankn people for sticking with me (if anyone is still even reading this series haha). For literally a year I've been working on it in my head and then I put it to paper. I've honestly rewritten like all of it twice. I've scraped so many things I originally planned and added so many new things. I realized something though. I have to cut a lot out of this one to keep it from turning into a three fanfic series. I don't know if you guys would bother sticking with me that far, if any of you have even stuck this far with me. I originally planned for them to continue searching for another year and a half. Well, anyways, here's to music and my readers!

* * *

><p>The mansion was much quieter than Eniko could ever remember. Each intake of breath seemed to echo against the walls. Had their footsteps always been so loud? Everything made Eniko tense. Shadows. The sound of Remus sighing through his nose. James pulling on his cloak. The sun going behind a cloud. Suddenly things that one was never before aware of was lit up in a blaze, as if screaming: Look at me! Why haven't you ever noticed me before?<p>

And Eniko did wonder just that. She never took notice of the statue at the end of the first floor hall of a tree. She never noticed that there were exactly thirteen doors on the first floor. Seven on the left and six on the right. They tried each and every door, never daring to separate. They were too afraid to lose each other yet again.

Eniko frowned when they reached the statue at the end of the hallway, signaling the last door was checked and empty.

"We must have missed something." Whispered James. His voice panicky.

"Of course they would hide the entrance… but… shit." Said Remus.

Eniko felt a stab of guilt. She felt like she should have explored more when she could. But she had been too afraid. She cursed, leaning against the statue of a tree.

Or, she would have. One moment she was looking at the dimly lit features of Remus and James, and the next she was engulfed in something cold and pure black.

"Eniko!" She heard her name hissed through the dark. A second later someone hit her and joined her sprawled out on the floor. Another thump signaled the last arrival.

"Lumos" Said Eniko, remembering that she was indeed a witch. And the others were before her on what looked like a black platform. She looked from them to the area surrounding. Two sets of stairs proceeded into the darkness. They were stone and looked much older than the building. Eniko swallowed.

"I think we found it…" She said.

Remus nodded. "Down there…"

James cleared his throat and looked at the two of them gravely. "Ok… I'll keep watch out here while you two go in?"

Eniko felt like hugging him but resisted and settled for a smile. She knew he was putting his pride aside by staying behind. It was also the most important job in her opinion. If for some reason anyone came back they would be in trouble, and James would be in the most danger.

Remus shared a nod.

"Use your cloak." Remus suggested and James agreed.

Then, with a deep breath Remus and Eniko turned and walked down the left set of stairs, their wands alit. Eniko looked back once but did not see James. Then she looked forward and convinced herself that that was all she could do.

But soon the stairs leveled out and they were faced with another fork in the road. They did not split up but continued. Left, right, right, left, right. Again and again they turned and tried to take not of the scenery. Nothing stood out. Eniko could only imagine the size of the underground tunnels. They stretched on forever and sometimes Eniko thought they were circling around but she could not be sure.

She was starting to feel hopeless. Had an hour passed or two? Or perhaps just ten minutes? Eniko could not tell.

And then as they were about to make another turn, they felt the walls tremble as if something from above had hit.

"James!" Gasped Eniko, eyes lit up instantly. Remus and her shared a look before breaking out in a run, no longer sure where they were going.

"James!" Remus shouted.

James was in trouble and Eniko felt so frustrated, trapped under the ground and unable to reach him. Who could he be fighting? Who could have come back early?

"Well, my, my, my… how… careless."

Eniko stopped dead in her tracks, Remus bumping slightly against her as they spun around. With their wands raised they could clearly see the face of their pursuer. And there was no way anyone could mistake Bellatrix Black.

"Why hello, Bella." Said Eniko, feigning courage as she slowly took a step back with each step Bellatrix took forward.

"You know, I _told_ him." Said Bella. "So. Many. Times. Not to trust you. But he wouldn't listen. He thought you were the one for him."

Eniko swallowed. "You always did have the brains in the group Bella. Even if they are half demented."

Her face twisted into a cruel impersonation of a smile. "Oh, Eniko dear. What a way with words you have. Is that how you convinced them? How you… gained their love? So foolish. So, so, foolish men are."

Eniko smirked, raising her wand a little while Remus stiffened. "What can I say Bella. Showing a little skin can get you places."

"You did well Eniko." Said Bella. "Unfortunately, the games have to end here."

At that moment the three of them raised their wands and the Lumos went out. There was a brief moment of silence and then green, red, and blue met. A wall was blasted and the rubbish separated Bella from them. They took advantage and at that moment took off at full speed through the dark, neither of them with a real goal in mind.

Then they slowed their steps, breathing heavy and flattened themselves against a wall, trying to tell which way to go, to get a sense of surroundings.

"Come out come out, wherever you are." Sangd Bellatrix from somewhere to their left. They stayed perfectly still and then Eniko started inching away, Remus following with his hand in hers. She squeezed tightly, knowing this might be the last time they have such a chance.

They found a corner and inched around it. Finally Eniko took the chance when she heard boots clack just meters away.

"REDUCTO!" She screamed and pointed. She was off, but in a flash of blue she was able to their surroundings. They had found a clearing at last, with a good thirty feet of stone floor with stone rubble littering the way. Some from her curse and some from nature.

But instead of Bellatrix, it was white hair reflected in the light.

"E-Eniko?" Choked Lucius.

Taking advantage she raised her wand, prepared to curse him unconscious. She hesitated when she saw the look in his eyes though. That was the same look Remus had given her. The look of betrayal. That hesitance gave him enough time to snap out of it and erase the hurt from his eyes and raise his own wand, casting a spell. Remus was the one who intercepted then.

"Go." Said Remus.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Find Sirius." He whispered. "Save him."

She shook her head, concentrating on the duel. Despite the two against on ratio they were evenly matched.

"Go." Said Remus. "You're not strong enough for Lucius. You're in my way."

Once more she shook her head. "But Bellatrix co-"

"GO!" screamed Remus. "JUST GO!"

And Eniko glanced at him with watery eyes. She slowly lowered her wand. She glanced at Lucius and her words were directed at him.

"I'm sorry."

Then she ran. She ran until her chest ached. Until she could barely hear the signs of a duel. And eventually all was silent. She didn't understand! Where was he? Why was it such a maze?

"Sirius?" She choked up, feeling tears come. "SIRIUS?"

Her only answer was the echo of her own voice. "SIRIUS PLEASE!"

"… please."

Her steps slowed. "Sirius…." Now she was sobbing.

"Well looky what we have here. All alone now are we Eniko?" The clack of heels on the ground made her spin around so fast she nearly fell. Her blood turned cold. So Bellatrix had found her. She was probably the weakest spell-caster of the marauders, but this was her unlucky fate. To duel the most talented of the death eaters.

Erasing those feelings of sorrow Eniko sent a spell towards her and she cast it away with ease. Eniko was no match against someone like her…

"I never did have a good feeling about you. I heard you were best friends with Sirius and thought it a little too odd that you were helping the very people who took him."

"W-where is he?" Eniko asked, pointing her wand and preparing to defend.

She cackled. "Dead you idiot! We killed him weeks ago! Why do you think we trusted you here alone?"

That did it. Eniko went numb. No… a week? He was alive a week ago and she… and she waited just to be safe… If she had just moved faster he would be alive. He was dead? Sirius? The one boy who had truly accepted her. Her hotheaded best friend. Eniko felt her heart ache even worse than January. She knew this feeling.

Her heart was breaking again.

The world seemed to flow in slow motion. She heard Bellatrix send the disarming charm but she didn't react.

Sirius…

She didn't feel anything for a long moment. Not until a sharp pain in the shoulder brought her back to reality. Eniko let out a gasp and realized where she was. Bellatrix was standing over her with her wand and though Eniko did not know what she was doing she could feel the pain. It wasn't the cruciatus curse though. She could feel the pain in the exact spot. Her torso. It felt like it was burning up and she let out a choked scream. Eniko closed her eyes.

"Don't tell me you were in love with him!" Bella taunted.

Eniko opened her eyes to look at her. The question hit hard. In love with him?

* * *

><p>"<em>You really are in love with Moony aren't you?" Sirius smiled softly, it was so unlike him.<em>

_Eniko was taken a little off guard. "U-um… I'm not sure. How do I know?" She asked._

"_Well…" Sirius started. "Your heart aches with either happiness or sadness whenever you see them. You love being close to them. You'd risk your life just to save them a second of harm. But more than that, you can't describe why you love them other than for every reason."_

_Eniko stared at him for a minute. "You know… you sound like you've been in love."_

_He laughed at my taunting. "That'd be the day."_

_Eniko laughed along with him, though something in his eyes made her wonder if maybe she was hitting close to home._

* * *

><p>It hurt. Her chest hurt and it wasn't from Bellatrix. If anything that pain was slowly fading.<p>

Eniko remembered dancing with Sirius. She remembered Christmas. She remembered when they first met… when he accepted her and introduced her to the others. The way she freaked out when he went missing in the forest the second year… She remembered when he would hold her on the couch, running his hands through her hair until she fell asleep. His comforting embraces… his warm touch… the way he was always grinning.

She did love him. But now it was too late.

"You fool. You did." Bellatrix read her like an open book.

Eniko closed her eyes, letting herself feel the pain coursing through her body. It was so much better than the emotional pain.

"FLIPENDO!"

Eniko's eyes shot open. The searing pain in her body was not lessened but she managed to pay attention as her vision wavered. Bellatrix was no longer on top of her and instead there stood both Remus and James, standing proudly side by side.

Bellatrix screeched and the room did not go dark with the force of the spells being thrown around.

Why were they still fighting? Didn't they get it? Sirius was **dead**. There was no use anymore. Eniko could not bear to look anymore. She closed her eyes, feeling sleepy. She just had to close them. And when she woke up she would be with her friends again. It would be her and Sirius and James and Remus again. Peter would be mad, but he would get over it… He would understand why they did it.

"NO!" Screamed James. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE ENIKO!"

Eniko opened her eyes slowly. She could see him standing feet away. His face was covered in dirt and his glasses lopsided but he had a determined look. "Don't you dare give up Eniko. If you give up, we won't ever forgive you."

"Don't you get it? SIRIUS IS DEAD! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" Bella screeched.

James did not waver. "Even if he is dead Eniko, does the war stop?"

And he did not go further into detail but Eniko understood. So what? So what if Sirius really was dead? If he was a victim of war? He would not be the first or the last sacrifice. Sure, it would hurt. And she would probably never get over it. But somewhere along the line their fight had become something greater than just saving a friend. This was about just them.

This was about doing what was right. About good versus evil. And Eniko knew what side she stood on. Justas James and Remus, with determination in their eyes, knew.

It was like a bucket of water had been poured over her and she could see for the first time. Eniko made a fist. She grabbed at the dirt and rock on the ground, forcing herself to roll over. She got on one knee, and then fell. Then she tried again. And again. And again until she was on all fours despite the pain. She saw her wand and she reached out, gripping for it.

"Re…mus…" she whispered, an idea coming to her suddenly."Bracelet."

He glanced at her and then at James, nodding as he withdrew from the duel and tapped it once. "Sirius." He whispered.

And the bracelet lit up the room now, a blazing arrow pointing behind them all, swirling with life and vibrancy.

Eniko sniffed and blinked away tears. There would be a time for crying later. Sirius was still alive, and from the looks of it he was behind them in another cavern. Eniko turned and propped herself against the wall. The others covered for her despite Bella's shrieks and Eniko inched her way slowly, very slowly, down the corridor.

There was more than just adrenaline fueling her and telling her where Sirius was. There was good. There was faith. And there was Love.

"Sirius… I'm coming." She whispered even though she could no longer see.


	31. Innocent No More

It took a long time for Eniko to make her way down the corridor but somehow she knew she needed to turn left. She did so. Then she made a right and she stopped. The duel was still going on and she could hear them slowly migrate towards her, as if Bellatrix was trying to push them in that direction so she could stop Eniko.

"Lumos." Eniko tried. Her wand stayed silent. She waited again and before she spoke a word, her wand seemed to sense her need. It lit up and she could see the room clearly. Her eyes were only for one thing though. Chained with his hands above his head was the barely recognizable form of Sirius.

He was so much thinner now. His broad shoulders smaller. His hair had grown out past his shoulders and his eyes were shut.

Eniko let out a gasp and nearly fell onto all fours again. The only thing keeping her up was the wall. "S-Sirius." She whispered.

He did not stir and Eniko hesitated. He was still alive, for Remus's bracelet had reacted to him. Eniko started to inch her way towards him just as an explosion made the walls vibrate. The trio was closing in on them. Eniko moved as fast as she could now. For some reason she still did not look at her injuries. She did not want to know for the fear of how bad they may be. It was only love and Adrenaline that was keeping her conscious.

"Sirius." She said again, nearly to him now. "Please…"

Just as she was about to touch him something hit to the left of her and she was forced down onto her knees, crying out as she did so.

Remus and James were being pushed back into the room until the duel was not right before her very eyes. Eniko bit her lip, watching and waiting for an opening. None came. Not until James was hit with a binding spell. He flew back and was left bound and protesting against a wall. Remus had a moment of hesitation. And that was all that was needed. Before her could raise his wand another was at his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Eniko had a stone look on her face as she glared into the face of her brother. Both of her friends were helpless. James bound, Remus held hostage by her brother, and only Eniko was free.

"Hey Sirius! Look who came to save you." Bellatrix laughed. "Hey! Sirius!" She nudged his limp body.

"Stop…" Eniko panted reaching over for the wand she had dropped as she fell.

Bellatrix just laughed. "Defending him even in your condition? I thought you learned your lesson by now."

Eniko ignored her, looking straight at Sirius as she tried to reach for the wand. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around, finally looking at her dully. Eniko was so distracted, so relieved that she could see he was alive for herself, that she didn't see Bella's wand raise until a spell had knocked her a good five feet away. She pranced over and while Eniko could not move, stepped onto her wand hand, her heel bringing forth a nasty crack.

"Oh look at that, the blood traitor is awake. Morning Sirius." Bellatrix continued to taunt. "Look who I brought to see you!"

He didn't even blink, just stared with a blank expression. Eniko was scared of that, terrified even. Why wasn't he saying something? Moving? Doing… anything? Where was his hotheadedness?

"You know Sirius, you are quite the infuriating man. You know how much trouble you've caused us? It just isn't worth it to be honest. Not. At. All. I think it's time we dispose of you don't you think?"

Realizing what she was saying Eniko reached with her good hand for her want in a fluid movement. Bellatrix predicted it though and kicked it out of reach. "Naughty naughty." She hummed. "Should I teach you another lesson? Perhaps make your back match your front?"

What she meant by that was wasted on Eniko. But Bellatrix grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet. "How about we show you, dear little cousin, what the brats got so far?" With a wave of the wand Eniko's shirt fell completely off. And Eniko just realized that it had been barely on before. As she slowly let her eyes wander down she saw red, much more red than expected.

"Go… to hell." Spat Eniko.

Bellatrix cackled.

"Now let's see… what to do? What should I do to make you learn how to behave?" Her eyes went from Eniko to Sirius. Than animalistic craze apparent in them. "Would killing the boy you're in love with be enough of a punishment?"

"I'd die before that happened." Said Eniko.

"Really? I don't think so." Was her reply before she whispered the words "Imperio."

And in an instant the pain was gone. It felt like she was floating in her own happy world.

It was so blissful. So nice. Suddenly Eniko didn't have to worry about how bad her front hurt. She didn't feel like she was going to die from heartache. It was just her... and a wand in her hand suddenly. And she looked and saw Sirius. A part of her brain telling her to raise her wand. She did so.

_Kill him_ it said.

Eniko blinked. Kill him? That was easy. She knew the spell. Killing him would be so simple.

_Kill him…_

But why? Eniko felt that something wasn't right. But she was at such peace how could anything not be perfect. Conflicted she nearly listened to the voice again but something was stopping her. A pain was in fact coming to her now. One in her heart, where her chest was.

_Kill him!_

No. Thought Eniko. It came so suddenly to her but it was relaxing at the same time.

"No…" Eniko whispered. "No." she opened her eyes and as though breathing through fog she became aware of a wand in her broken hand, mere inches away from Sirius's face. And her cheeks were wet.

Eniko loved Sirius. She loved him so much. More than anything or anyone else in the world. She loved everything about him from the way his long hair fell to the gentle expression in his eyes when he thought nobody was looking. She wanted to do so much more with him in the future. She wanted to confess to him. She wanted to run with him as coyote and dog. She wanted to dance with him. To live with him. To _love_ him.

Memories flashed before her. The time they were naked in the lake. The time they lost a muggle ball and got lost in the forbidden forest, the time they sat on the couch and how he would just hold her when she cried… how he'd take care of her. Always so lovingly and so tender with her… and now it was Eniko's turn to protect him. For the first time in her life she was so close to returning just a small amount of her debt. "Love…" She whispered, closing her eyes and no longer restraining the tears at all. "I can't kill the person I love."

The world really did stop for a second then. She felt the curse slowly run off of her and her body become her wand that was in her hand fell to the floor and Eniko smiled, taking a step back. She'd done it, somehow breaking a spell cast by a wizard like Bellatrix. Eniko turned to said witch as she cried out in anger, all mirth gone from her face.

Bellatrix raised her wand and Eniko stiffened, having no time to react. "CRUCIO!"

But the spell was not aimed for Eniko.

Without a thought, Eniko launched herself. Her arms wrapping around Sirius's neck and her head burying in his neck. The pain was unimaginable as it hit her back full on, where it would have hit Sirius right in the chest. Eniko gritted her teeth but she did not cry out no matter how much it hurt. Time stretched on and Eniko wanted it to stop. But again, and again, and again it seemed the curse was cast.

"Why?' Said Bella. "Why won't you give up?" And with every venomous word she said her cruciatus curse grew more painful and Eniko fought harder to not cry out. To not let Sirius hear how much it hurt.

It finally ended and Eniko was left panting.

"Because..." rasped Eniko. "I have people I care about who give me strength. Someone like you... would never understand. Never understand Friendship... loyalty... love"

She rolled off of Sirius and onto the floor, her body feeling good on the cold stone. She sighed. It was the end though. They had come so far but the fight was nearly over for Eniko. The adrenaline was wearing off and she knew she had lost too much blood from the injury to her front. She had mere minutes before she was done for. Before her vision would go black and probably forever.

Bellatrix raised her wand and Eniko forced herself up onto her knees. She would face the end proudly, in front of Sirius. She would be the one to protect her friend.

"Splicio!" A blinding white light flew from Bellatrix's wand; Eniko did not recognize the spell and had no idea what kind of charm it was. Time which had sped up before slowed down once more. Sirius's chains rattles from behind her. They had failed…

"ENIKO!" The sound of her name made her eyes widen. Not because it had been called but because of who had called it. Eniko watched, unable to move or speak, as Dmitri was suddenly no longer holding Remus but in front of her. His arms were around her shoulders and engulfing her in a hug. The warmest hug she could remember him giving her. It was light as if he was afraid to hurt her but so warm.

Then it became heavier and Eniko realized what had happened from the look on Bella's face of surprise and joy. And she knew the warmth was not just because of the hug, but something else spreading between them.

Dmitri's body went slack and Eniko couldn't even blink. "D-Dmitri?" She whispered. He sank down and Eniko cradled the upper half of his body in her lap, his head on her arm and her other hand at her mouth as she watched his front soak through. She hesitantly reached forward and put her hand on his front, unsure of where to touch. There was so much blood her hand turned red instantly, as if sinking into it. "What did you do? Dmitri"

"It's… nice…" He began in short gasps. "To se-e you… c-crying for me. I can almost believe you… cared." His lips twisted into a smile, and his chocolate eyes held more warmth than Eniko had seen for a long time.

Eniko was unaware that she was crying. "You're my brother Dmitri… no matter what you're always my 'precious big brother'." Said Eniko.

"I did good didn't I? At last… six... years… I was able to… do… s…something... g-good… M-my precious… little… s-si…" He whispered back but was unable to finish as his mouth filled up with blood.

Eniko had never heard him even try to call her his sister before. Not even when they were younger and loved each other. Not until now…

Eniko nodded her head and glanced down to his stomach. So much blood was being lost… Eniko could feel her sweats getting drenched with it. "Yes… you did well." He didn't respond again, just stared up at her, his eyes losing their light. Eniko noticed his hand trying to reach for her and grabbed it, holding it against her cheek, and letting her tears wash away some of the blood on it. Eniko closed her eyes, remembering.

She remembered the first day they met. They were 5, and didn't even have to introduce themselves before they were best friends. She remembered on her 8th birthday their parents couldn't make it so Dmitri came to her and said they'd have their own party without servants. He gave her his favorite toy for her birthday. He had said it was only them against the world. Always.

She remembered the good, and the bad. But mostly the good. Like the time he beat up a muggle who called her a freak. The one who was always defending her. Even in the end. Eniko opened her eyes when his grip slackened.

"Dmitri?' She asked. His eyes were open but he was no longer looking at her. "No… Dmitri no… No!" She gripped his hand harder but no response came. Then she pulled herself on top of him and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Dmitri was dead.

"Well isn't this sweet." Interrupted Bellatrix.

"Shut. Up." Said Eniko. Did she not care for her own comrade?

She made a tsk tsk sound. "Well, this just won't do. I was supposed to kill you not him! Ah well, there's plenty of time still."

Eniko gripped Dmitri's wand, still holding him to her chest. Bellatrix was too high and mighty, she hadn't even raised her own wand. She had just taken the only member of Eniko's family away from her. She took away her brother and… even though she hated him most of the time she also loved him. They still had a bond. She took away Sirius too… and now she would take away Remus and James. Eniko couldn't allow that. No matter what it took… raising her wand Eniko began to shout the only phrase that came to her. The only one that could encompass all the pain in her heart. "AVADA K-"

"Stupidify!" Another spell interrupted Eniko's, hitting Bellatrix from the side.

Eniko turned to see Remus and James, both freed. James had been the one to cast the spell. Eniko looked down at her brother, slowly lowering him to the ground.

"Why?" She asked James, pleading to know why he'd stopped her from getting revenge.

"You've already given up a lot for this mission; I won't let you become a murderer on top of it." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Eniko smiled softly. "We… did it." She whispered. And then she felt hands around her and the world started to fade. The last thing she remembered seeing was Sirius before she fell into the black.


	32. Seven Months

When Eniko woke up, she was not where she thought she would be. Instead of prison walls, a bright white light surrounded here. The stench of cleaning alcohol forced her to recognize immediately where she was.

A hospital. Not in Hogwarts but somewhere else. It was a private room.

"Bout time you woke up." Said one of the figures in the room with her.

"We were beginning to think you'd become lazy since we last saw you." Said another.

Eniko tried to respond. She tried to focus on who she was seeing but the energy took too much effort and she felt herself falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>The next time she woke up she was so tired that opening up her eyes took too much effort. Someone was holding her hand though. She gave it a gentle squeeze before she drifted off again.<p>

* * *

><p>After that she lost count of how many times she woke up, and then fell back asleep. Each time seemed a little longer. Slowly she was able to focus her eyes, make small sounds, and even become aware of how she wanted to do more. But she would always fall back into a sleep, too exhausted to continue.<p>

Then, one morning she opened her eyes and was able to focus clearly.

Two Red headed boys with identical looks were sitting on either side of her, both of them looking a little tired. Eniko had to blink to really remember who they were. Then she had to double check to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She opened her mouth and licked her lips several times before she could manage a word. "Fa- Fa- Fab-b-bian? Gid- Gideon? Is it really you?" She stuttered, having difficulty with multiple syllables. Instantly she tried to sit up but her body wouldn't move. She tried to force it but at that point pain rocketed through her nerves.

She had not been expecting so much pain. Or the weakness. Suddenly she wanted to fall back asleep.

"Elinor!" Called Fabian.

A brunette healer burst into the room moments later, instantly attending to Eniko. She placed a damp rag on her forehead. "It will be over soon." She said sweetly. She pulled away and began fiddling with something. A small bag that went through a tube and to what looked like her stomach.

Slowly the pain started to fade with one of the twins holding her hand gently as if he was afraid she would break. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. And she kept her eyes closed for a series of minutes, recovering.

"Is she asleep again?" One of the twins asked.

She remembered, quite unfortunately, every detail of their adventures. She remembered Dmitri. Sirius. The fight. And passing out just as Bellatrix was knocked unconscious. "Dm-mitri… Sirius…"

They shared a glance. "Ah, er, well Sirius is fine Eniko. He's recovered actually. His injuries weren't too severe. Mostly malnourishment."

"Yeah, he's not as weak as you. I hear he's already up and walking and attending school." Finished Gideon.

Eniko was surprised that Sirius was able to recover so soon. She couldn't have been out more than a few days. "Ho-w long have I been asl-l-leep."

There was that nervous shared look again. "A while…"

"How long?" Asked Eniko.

"Okay! I think it's time you had a bit of rest, then we'll see if you can keep some liquids down. I'll bring in the head healer as soon as he's available." Interrupted the Healer.

"What aren't you tel-ling me?" Asked Eniko.

"Er, well you see Eniko…"

"Boys this is enough she needs her rest! I know Dumbledore has said for one of yo-"

"I don't get it." Said Eniko. "Why aren't you tel-ling me how long I've been asleep? Why haven't you m-m-ment-tioned Dmitri? Tell me."

They were silent and Eniko fought for words to make them see. "I can hand-d-dle it."

"Er, well Eniko perhaps the nurse can explain better." Said Gideon.

"I d-"

"Dumbledore said…" Reminded Fabian. "And if you don't, I will."

The nurse pursed her lips. "Very well. I really should get a higher ranking healer for this but…" She shook her head and took a seat to the side of Eniko.

"Can you recall the events leading up to now?" Asked the Elinor.

Eniko nodded. "How much do you k-know?"

"The boys told Dumbledore everything, and he's told us." Said Fabian.

"We know." Said Gideon.

"We f-fought. I fain-t-ted." Her words were still coming out awkwardly, and it was taking a toll on her to speak. She had to stifle the urge to just sleep again for a little longer.

Eleanor nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Everyone made it out okay, you should be glad to know. Bellatrix and Lucius escaped and the only casualty was Dmitri Pivovarova."

Eniko winced. She disliked how she made it sound like it was nothing. He was perhaps the bad guy here, but he had saved Eniko's life. And Eniko would miss him dearly. He was her brother.

"You sustained an injury, by Bellatrix I believe?" Asked Eleanor.

"There was blood."

"Well, she gave you a rather nasty cursed wound across your front. We were unable to identify how it worked, but it is only starting to close now. Before I continue you need to understand that wounds inflicted by magical means take much longer to heal. And some never do. I believe you will recover from this injury but you may never be the same. It's a miracle you survived."

"That bad?" Eniko tried to smile but he face betrayed her.

"Yes." Eleanor was not amused. "We cannot explain how you managed to survive. After receiving the wound you should have been unconscious, not able to move let alone keep fighting. But somehow you continued to move and in a way that worsened the situation. You lost more blood than your body could handle. And it forced your body into a Coma. Not even our most skilled Healers could wake you."

Eniko swallowed. "How long?"

Eleanor stayed silent. Fabian rubbed the back of his head. "Well, a while Eniko."

"How long?" She asked, getting a little scared.

"We believe it was due to emotional strain as well as the physical… but it's been seven months." Said Eleanor.

Eniko went completely silent. She couldn't believe it, but she didn't feel surprised. It didn't feel real. She tried to think of what time of year it would be. The others stayed quite thinking she had to mull over and accept it. But the simple math was escaping Eniko. "Seven…" Said Eniko.

The twins nodded in unison. "It's December first to be exact. The others will be sorry they aren't here. They wanted to be here when you woke up but school's started and it's their seventh year and all…"

Eniko nodded. "Sirius… he's okay." She said.

"Yep." Said Fabian.

"Good as new." Said Gideon.

Eniko wanted to ask them more questions, but she was getting tired. She shut her eyes and didn't have the energy to even say goodbye to them before she drifted off.

* * *

><p>It seemed that cycle would repeat. Eniko would sleep, wake up, manage to talk for a little bit with someone and then she would fall back asleep. She was never alone. Sometimes there were strangers in her room but she rarely asked. The head doctor talked to her a lot about her treatment. He said that being under for seven months combined with the injury would make things hard. Simple math would be difficult for a while. As well as speech. He told her that the part of her body in need of the most help was her motor skills. The injury on her torso made moving too painful though, so it was impossible to rebuild all the lost muscle.<p>

Eniko had yet to see the damage to her front. By the second week after she had woken up, she was able to sit up with help though, propped against pillows. And she'd even managed to keep soups down. Not much, but it was progress. Her motor skills were still not to the point where she could do much.

"I would like to write a letter." She told Fabian one day. It seemed the brothers were around more than most. "To James and Remus and Peter and Sirius."

"Sure, let me get you some paper. It's odd that they didn't write you yet. I bet it's because they heard you can't write them back. Probably don't want to stress you. The idiots." He said.

"Probably." Eniko said, though she was not positive.

Fabian returned with parchment and a quill. "Whenever you're ready."

"Oh, um okay." Said Eniko. "Dear James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

"How are you? I hope your NEWTS are good. Um, sorry I haven't kept in touch I- Ah scratch that Fabian. It sounds silly."

Fabian smiled encouragingly.

"Um, so I hope your NEWTS are going well. I miss you all. I'm glad you recovered Sirius. Nobody's told me what happened after I went unconscious. In fact nobody has told me much of anything. I can't wait till Christmas break. I hope to see you. I want to go back to Hogwarts. Um, tell everyone I said hi. How are they by the way? Did you finally hook up with Lilly James? Make sure you let me know.

"Love, um, can I try to sign it?" Asked Eniko.

Fabian nodded and placed the quill in her hand, wrapping his around it to keep her from dropping it. Then he helped her press against the paper, forming a messy _Flamepelt _at the end that was not intelligible. Eniko looked down at it and sighed. "I'm so pathetic…"

"Don't say that." Said Fabian. "You went through some stuff. You're stronger than you seem."

She smiled. "Thanks… Oh, look it's snowing. I wonder if it will be snowing when the guys come. I hope they visit during Christmas."

She settled into sleep again, and she dreamt of pleasant things.


	33. Where Have the Stars Gone?

It _was_ snowing when the Marauders visited her. On December nineteenth she got word they would visit. It took an hour just to get her bathed and dressed. Eniko was useless when it came to helping. Her fine motor skills had improved slightly but she couldn't hold a fork or a quill, let alone her wand. She still hadn't gained the courage to look at her bare torso.

So Gideon brushed her hair. Fabian didn't make fun of him. Eniko wanted to scream at them that it hurt even more to see them acting so careful around her, afraid to offend. But she didn't. Eniko stayed silent and endured it. Then at last, the door opened and a group filed in.

Remus was first to be by her side, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. James nearly tackled her and Peter joined in when James pulled him. Lily was soon to follow, staying back with the twins as though she was afraid she would be intruding.

Eniko could not help grinning. "I missed you guys." She laughed.

"We knew you'd wake up. You had to." Said Remus.

"Of course she did! We don't make friends with pussies!" Shot James, earning a look from Lilly.

Eniko surveyed their faces before her smile dropped a little. "Is Sirius not here yet?"

"Er, something came up and he couldn't make it." Said Remus.

Eniko was disappointed. "What came up?" It wasn't every day she woke up from a seven month Coma.

James shifted uncomfortably "His girlfriend had a family thing."

Everyone in the room was silent, wondering how Eniko would take the news.

Eniko smiled. "I see. Well, there's still ten more days of break left for you guys right? I'm just glad to see you guys."

James laughed. "I got you something!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Your favorite. Peppermint Chocolate. I figured they're probably not letting you eat anything good here. "

Eniko laughed. "It's not that bad."

Truth be told she had just recently been able to eat soft whole foods. But she wouldn't refuse the Chocolate. James took off the lid and held it out.

Eniko raised her hand slowly, very slowly, and she managed to somehow take a small square piece of chocolate from the box. She fumbled a little but held it in her hand. With everyone watching her she concentrated bringing it up to her mouth slowly.

But she barely managed to get it halfway before her grip slackened and it fell.

James laughed. "Yer such a clutz."

Eniko smiled. "Ah, yeah." She tried to pick it up but she couldn't get a grip on it. As if she did not have the strength.

James shifted. "Eniko?"

She didn't respond but continued to try to pick it up. A few times she managed to grip it but she always dropped it. But, determined not to cry, she bit her lip and focused on her attempt.

A hand over hers made her look up. Nobody was looking at her asides from Fabian. He squeezed her hand and then picked up the piece of chocolate and held it against her lips.

Eniko opened them and let him place it inside. Then she waited for it to melt before she swallowed and smiled. "Sorry." She said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Asked James. "I should have thought that… I mean they told us but-"

"But you didn't think it would be like this?" Eniko finished. "Neither did I James. Neither did I."

"Classes are going well." Said Lily, the first time she'd spoken. "James made Head Boy."

Eniko laughed. "James did? Are you sure they didn't mix it up with Remus?"

"I thought the same thing." Said Lily with a smile. "He's matured a lot though."

"We all have." Said James.

Eniko looked out the window. "Remus, James… I have a few questions."

"Hm?"

Eniko gave them a look. "I haven't really made anyone tell me what happened, but I kind of want to know. Can we talk?"

"We'll wait outside." Said Lily. Fabian and Gideon and Peter left.

When they were all alone Eniko lost what she was going to say. "Can you just start from the beginning?"

James started. "Well… after you fainted the Aurors arrived. It was Chaos. I said you needed to go to the hospital-"

"More like screamed it." Interrupted Remus.

James shot him a look. "Anyways, they arrived and took you to the hospital in America. And we were all treated. Um, then when it was safe they transferred us back to London. Sirius recovered in a month and was back in school. But-"

"You didn't wake up. We waited but they made us go to school. Spring came and we spent the break here. And the summer. But they said you might never wake up. So we started our sixth year. To be honest, we weren't sure what to think when you did wake up." Said Remus.

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you." Said Eniko.

"For _us? _Eniko you- you nearly died."

"But we saved Sirius didn't we? I can't wait to see him. I bet he's back to his old self now." Said Eniko.

"He's not." Said James. "Look, I don't want to say too much. Just don't get your hopes up."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you'll see yourself soon enough."

"Oh…" Eniko was too tired to fight. "Um, but he's dating someone now?"

"Yeah." Said James. "But I d-"

"That's good!" Exclaimed Eniko, stretching awkwardly. "I'm glad! He deserves love after all this time don't you think?"

"Aren't y-"

"Oh! I had one more question!" interrupted Eniko. "I noticed that I'm never alone. There's always a stranger in the room. Usually Fabian and Gideon are here but sometimes it's some strange witch or wizard. I try not to ask too many questions."

"It's Dumbledore's orders." Said Remus. "He doesn't want you to be alone. They think you might be a target."

"Oh… well, that makes sense. At least it's usually the twins. I think I partly owe my life to them. If it wasn't for the Reducto spell they taught me I'd be dead." Said Eniko.

"Er, yeah." Said Remus.

"Oh, um did you guys ever find out why they took Sirius in the first place?" asked Eniko.

James shrugged. "Remus is the one who found out really. You know that Elodie dude? He told them he was supposed to be researching that old legend about the tree and Aisley. Well apparently they thought Sirius was the descendant and they thought if he was under threat of death or something then something would happen and he'd tell them where this tree thing was."

Remus laughed. "When James says it, it makes no sense. But basically they thought he could unlock some great secret weapon. It was all fake though. I mean, it's a child's tale. Like the Warlocks Hairy Heart or The Fountain of Fair Fortune. And since when do those have any factual basis?"

"True. Well, at least it's all settled. I think we've left them all out long enough. And I'm getting rather tired soon."

"I'll tell them to come back in." Said James. He left through the door and Eniko closed her eyes, nearly asleep.

"We've missed you." Said Remus.

"I know." Mumbled Eniko.


	34. Love is bittersweet

Sirius did not come and see her. Eniko passed through the days in a rather dull fashion up until school started again. Slowly her motor skills developed but she was still unable to do much more than brush her hair or pick up a fork. Even then she was messy. The healers couldn't really describe why. They had theories though.

Part of it was her seven month coma. She had forced her body to do what it normally never could have. Another part was emotional. And lastly were the specific curses that had been cast at her by Bellatrix. It was still unknown just what she'd done.

It was odd. Eniko found herself uncaring. 'Why' didn't matter anymore. All that was important was moving on, going forward and propelling herself to a new day. A day of being healthy. Even if it was easier said than done.

Eventually Christmas passed. To her surprise it was not James, but Fabian and Gideon that invited her to their house. The healers allowed it and she spent Christmas with Molly Weasley, her husband Arthur, the prewetts and select members of Arthur's family. This was quite expansive.

It did hurt to feel rejected by Sirius but she brushed it off just as she did other things. The Weasley and Prewett family was very welcoming to her even though she did not know them well. She found that the twins were much like her friends from Hogwarts. Rather mischievous but with good hearts. They wanted to be Aurors when the war was over with.

And finally, school started up again.

* * *

><p>"Eniko!" Called Lily, bustling down the hallway with James on her right.<p>

Eniko stopped.

"You were supposed to wait for us." She scolded. "They made us promise we wouldn't let you go alone."

Eniko frowned. She still had to be watched all the time. She still needed help doing the basics like getting dressed. Lilly had volunteered but it was never in her nature to accept help so easily. And she was eager to get to the great hall for their first lunch. She wanted to see Sirius. He'd been pointedly avoiding her all morning. And he hadn't been seen on the train at all.

"I'm in a wheel chair lily. How much trouble could I get in to?" She asked.

James laughed. "Knowing you, a lot."

She had to smile briefly at that. "Sorry guys. I just want to get to the great hall."

"Ah, well if you allowed them to enchant the chair you could fly there. I don't know why you want to do it manually." Said James.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious James?"

Eniko continued to smile. Truth was she was starting to wish the thing was enchanted so she could roll there faster. Her arms were rather weak so it was taking a while. But once more it was a pride thing. "I'm fine guys."

But James wouldn't have it. He grabbed the back of her chair. "Come on, I want to get there before all the puddings gone." And he took off at full speed, Eniko shrieking in protest but laughing while Lily walked calmly after them.

They arrived in the great hall and he started to roll her over to where the rest of the marauders were. Eniko's hopes fell when she saw Sirius stand up and start to leave.

"Sirius!" She called.

He didn't even hesitate.

"Why?" She asked when they were all together except the black.

Nobody answered.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he avoiding me?"

"It's not you. He's just having difficulties." Said Remus.

Eniko nodded, but did not feel relieved.

Especially not when the next day, and the week after went much the same. Eniko tried to corner him but she never could. He was faster than she was in a wheelchair.

At least, she was not able to until one night, three whole weeks after she had returned to school. She was being helped down the stairs by lily when she saw him sitting with James and Peter and Remus in the common room. Eniko stayed quiet but she took so long, leaning on lily, that by the time she made it to the bottom of the stairs, they all noticed her. Lily helped her into the chair and pushed her over to the group. As usually, Sirius made to stand.

"Forgot my paper." He mumbled.

But Eniko wouldn't have it. "Sirius stop!"

He ignored her.

"Sirius, please." She said. When he ignored her she continued. "Just tell me what I did so I can fix it. Please!"

Still, he refused to acknowledge her. Had she become invisible? Did he not see how much it hurt her? If she just knew what she'd done to him!

"Come on mate." Said James.

"Sirius you need to be mature." Said Remus.

Right before he made it to the boys dorms James stood up and physically blocked the way, a stern look on his face.

"Move." Said Sirius.

"No."

"What the hell's your problem?" Asked Sirius.

"I've been meaning to ask you the same thing." Said James.

They stared at one another before finally Sirius rolled his eyes and turned around. He did not look at Eniko.

"Sirius," she started. "Please, tell me."

"What's there to say?" He asked, looking up finally.

Eniko nearly melted into her chair when she finally was able to see his eyes. For the first time in what felt like forever. She almost smiled before his words registered in her mind. And upon further searching she realized that there was no warmth to be found. He was cold.

"I'm sorry-"

"You're what?" Asked Sirius. "You're sorry? What for?"

Eniko hesitated.

"You don't even know. You don't know what you did wrong and that's always been your problem. You always think you're the victim Eniko. You're so helpless. E-"

"I didn't mean-"

"Even though it's YOU who wronged US, you seem to think that we owe it to you to be nice." He continued with a tone of disgust.

Eniko did not have the stomach to try and defend herself.

"I know what you WERE thinking though. I know you too well Eniko. How your sick mind works. You thought that by participating in this little mission to get me back, you'd repay the debt you owe all of us. You'd right some of your wrongs. But you didn't! You were just in the way! You think that just because they felt sorry for you and let you tag along with them and put up with you, that we've all forgiven you?" he said.

Eniko was silent.

"Well you're wrong. That wasn't enough to make up for the way you cheated on Remus. You betrayed us all and you can't get friendship back after you did something like that. You're not the Eniko we were friends with. You're nothing more than a shallow slut. You couldn't stay away from boys even when you left to go 'save' me." He looked at Remus and James briefly. "The whole time she was 'suffering at the hands of Malfoy', she was shagging him. Did she ever bother mentioning that? Cause let me tell you, Malfoy made sure I knew in _explicit _detail every time he visited me."

Everyone was silent and then-

"Sirius black! You- You- You- How dare you? How can you-"

"It's alright lily." Said Eniko.

"How is it alright? How dare he stand there and ignore everything you've done for him! You're in a wheelchair! He can't-"

"He's right though." She interrupted again. "He's right lily. James, Remus, Peter. I can't take back everything I did. I shagged Lucius. I'm never going to be the girl you guys were friends with two years ago. It's impossible. And I betrayed you all that December. He's right, nothing I did could make up for it."

And the weight of it hit her. She would never be the same. Somewhere along the line she'd lost any trace of innocence and there was no way for her to get it back. She couldn't ask them to forgive her. And really, she hadn't done that much to save Sirius. She'd just stayed in a nice room and waited for the perfect moment.

"We don't care Eniko! If you did that with Malfoy, So what? Come on Sirius, knock it off. She did a lot for you. And you know that the thing with Dmitri wasn't like that!"

"Enough James. Please." Said Eniko.

"But Eniko…"

"Lily, can you help me back upstairs? There's something I want to do." She asked.

Lily nodded and everyone was silent as lily helped her up and they disappeared. When they were out of site, James and Remus and Peter all turned to Sirius.

"What?" He snapped.

"How could you do that? You know she gave up more for you than anyone else?" Said James.

"Whatever." Said Sirius, turning to leave.

"Stop." Said Remus, standing up.

Sirius did stop, mainly because of the stony look on Remus's face.

"She did not give enough for you? Really?" He scoffed. "She ran away from Hogwarts, she used underage magic that she KNEW would get her wand snapped if she was caught. She fought against an Auror. She became a dark lord supporter and she slept with Malfoy for what I know, was for the purpose of furthering our cause. She then fought him along with Bellatrix. She was tortured and injured to a point that she should be dead! She took the-"

"Stop." Said Sirius. "I get it. I know."

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW SIRIUS!" Remus looked almost feral. "She took a cruciatus curse! She took TWO of the unforgivable curses and broke the second one through sheer love! She watched her brother die in her arms! ALL BECAUSE SHE LOVED YOU! AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID? You shun her! She wakes up from a 7 month coma and you know what she asked? She asked for **you**! And she couldn't figure out why you weren't there! AND YOU DARE STAND THERE AND HUMILIATE HER LIKE THAT? BELITTLING WHAT SHE DID?"

"Moony, I can't let her back in my life." He pleaded for understanding.

"Why not? Because your still upset that she was raped? That she was shunned by us?" Remus did not stop when Sirius winced. "You're selfish. And she's hurting because of it. I don't want her to be like she was the first time we shunned her Sirius. I don't want her to get like that again because I'm pretty sure we all know that she might not be able to take it this time. I don't want her to end up dead Sirius."

Silence.

And then Sirius raised his head. "That's not it Remus. She's done too much for me to forgive."

"Forgive? YOU B-"

"She's done too much for me to forgive myself." He corrected.

And everyone went silent once more. And they did not speak again.


	35. Finally, Letting go

Within a week, Eniko recovered from the shock. She ignored and avoided Sirius and he made no attempt to contact her. Time passed quickly, but rather dull. One evening after dinner, Eniko was in her dorm already when lily returned from the library.

"Oh! Eniko! Did you need help?" She asked earnestly.

Eniko shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Just thinking to myself." She said.

"Oh, well just let me know if you need something." Said Lily. She turned to grab a book and leave when Eniko spoke up.

"Actually, there is something lily… if you don't mind." She said.

"What is it?"

"Can you help me? I think I'm ready. I want to see the scar." Said Eniko. She hadn't yet seen the wound Bellatrix gave her. She did not have the courage.

Lily smiled and helped her strip down completely. Then she helped Eniko stand in front of a mirror so she could see.

It started on the inside of her right thigh, about four inches from her groin. Then it traveled up, across her going and her stomach. It cut right into her bellybutton so you could not tell she had one. Then it continued to the left side of her chest and a part of her breast, up and over until it ended at the top of her left shoulder. From her right thigh to left shoulder. It was a thick cut, and rather ugly.

Eniko pursed her lips. It didn't look right to her. She wanted to just press an undo button and make it go away. Take it back and give her old, nice and pure body back. But she did not cry about it. It wasn't worth that.

"Thank you lily."

They dressed and she sat down on her bed.

"Have you thought about…? I mean Sirius... if you just _talk_ to him. I'm sure he just needs some time."

"No." Said Eniko. "I've had a lot of time to think lily, and I've realized a few things."

Lily listened.

"I've realized that we aren't going to be together. Not now, not ever. It's just not meant to be. I love him, yes. But so what? I'm done fighting. I've been fighting for too long and it's exhausting. Sometimes love is letting go. And that's what I need to do. I can't mope about this forever. I mean is heartbroken really the worst I could be? I'm alive Lily. I survived against all odds. And there are people who aren't so lucky."

"But it hurts doesn't it? You love him."

"Yes. Sometimes it feels like I'll die from the pain of it. But I know I won't. I know with each day that goes by I'll get a little stronger. I'll be able to laugh again and joke around. I'll make new friends lily. I'll start a new chapter. Life goes on and so will I. I appreciate all the support I'm getting. But just like my wounds, I'll heal."

Lily smiled. "You know, that's really mature of you."

"Thanks." Said Eniko.

"And you're right. That cut on your torso, inflicted by magic, will close up. Even though it will always be there as a scar, it will eventually stop hurting. It was inflicted by magical means. Just like your pain of the heart was. Love is after all, the most powerful magic. So I think that even a broken heart will heal, scar, and stop hurting eventually."

Eniko sniffed, and her eyes stung. "I'm sorry I didn't get to know you sooner Lily. You're a great friend."

Lily smiled. "In this new chapter of your life, Alice, Marlene and I, and the twins will be here for you. Together Always."

"Always."


	36. Erasing all Existence and Moving on

Remus had stopped talking. Still sitting in the same big chair with his newspaper on his lap. Harry took a good minute to realize that he was not just pausing for dramatics. He was done with the story.

"What happened next? It can't end there!" He protested.

"It did. That's all there is too it." Said Remus softly.

"But didn't she see you guys again? Didn't you make up?"

"No."

"But you went through so much! How can it just end there?" Harry was frustrated with the injustice of it all. Ron and Hermione had been mad at one another before, and he and Ron had fought yes, but to just end it all there? It didn't seem right to him.

"We graduated Harry. We moved on. We joined the order and James got married."

"And Eniko? What happened to her?"

"She graduated. She became an Auror under Mad Eye. And she moved in with the Prewett's. Eventually she became engaged to Fabian. She helped the order a lot. But she was happy from what I hear. Her and Fabian were holding off their marriage until after the war was over." Said Remus.

Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "But the Prewett's…"

"Yes. Fabian and Gideon died fighting. She came to me that night. But that was the last time I saw her. Then of course there was the event with Sirius. She was assigned to capture him actually. Imagine how hard that would be? She did though..." He could not continue.

"What happened?"

"After she captured me, she died." A new presence entered the room.

Harry jumped and even Remus startled. In the doorway stood Sirius. He had a distant look about his eyes.

"She died not a week later. I didn't find out until after I escaped Azkaban."

"How did she die?" Asked Harry tenderly.

"She died fighting. Rounding up the death eaters that tortured her friends. Alice and Frank. There was an explosion. They never found her body. But I say she didn't want to live anymore. She'd lost too much. Sirius, Lilly, Marlene, her fiancé and Gideon, she thought peter was dead and I was a traitor. Life wasn't worth it. So she saught revenge on the people who took so much from her. The people who tortured Alice. It was six on two though. Her and Mad Eye. She took out three herself. Killed two. Stunned Bellatrix. But Eniko didn't want to live at that point. She went crazy."

Remus sighed. "I don't suppose we made it easier for her."

"Yeah. Well, anyways. Dinners ready. Molly told me to tell you."

They nodded and left in a pregnant silence.

Sirius walked towards the chair and picked the picture up. He stroked it and smiled before walking over to the lit fireplace and tossing it in. He watched it burn, the last evidence that a girl named Eniko had ever existed, and then walked away.

He did not look back.

* * *

><p><em>The end. Thank you, to everyone that has read up to this point.<em>


End file.
